Piton álomnő főzete
by Lillia-hun
Summary: PPHG. Ez a történet bár a 6. év után játszódik, nem tartalmazza a HP és a Félvér Herceg eseményeit. Első ficem, ezért kérek kritikát, aki olvasta! Perselus Piton nyara nem úgy kezdődik, ahogy azt elképzelte...
1. Piton elrontott nyara

**1. Piton elrontott nyara**

Perselus Piton alapjában véve vidám ember volt. Tanítványai közül ezt talán egy sem gondolta volna. Ha megkérdezték volna tőlük, szerintük mivel tölti professzoruk a nyarat, mind azt mondták volna: valami sötét és bűzös pincében bájitalokat kotyvaszt.

Piton tudta ezt, és a gondolatra gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

A Roxfort Expressz lassan befutott az állomásra. Perselus nem szállt le rögtön. Megvárta, míg eloszlik a tömeg, és a diákok elmennek szüleikkel haza, a nyári szünetre. Látta azt is, amikor Harry Potter távozott nevelőivel. Petunia láttán elmosolyodott. Visszaemlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor még egy pár voltak. Persze akkor Petunia még szép és fiatal volt, nem ilyen savanyú képű és életunt, mint most. A varázslókat már akkor ki nem állhatta, ezért nem mondta meg neki soha, hogy ő is az. Talán ez volt az egyetlen ok, hogy végül nem kérte meg a lány kezét.

- Ha akkor elvettem volna, nem lett volna EZ belőle – gondolt bele. – De akkor lehet, hogy most én nevelném Harry Pottert! – rázkódott össze undorodva a gondolatra.

Pitonban különös nosztalgia támadt. Azokra az időkre gondolt, amikor még gondtalan ifjú volt, aki talán kissé jobban vonzódott a fekete mágiához, mint kellett volna. És futott egy mugli lány után, aki csodaszép volt, de megvetette fajtáját. Igaz, ő maga meg a muglikat vetette meg, de Petunia kivétel volt. Karjai közt nem érdekelte a fekete mágia (igaz, más se), és vele szép volt a világ. Talán mégis kellett volna adnia egy esélyt a kapcsolatuknak…

- Most már mindegy – mondta ki hangosan, lezárva gondolatait. Lekapta ládáját a tartóból, és az ajtóhoz vitte. Ott fiatalosan és jókedvűen a peronra ugrott, és elindult a kijárat felé.

----------

Hónapok óta nem volt otthon, és ez meglátszott lakásán. A kandallóból több pókhálót is összeszedett, melyek a hajára és ruhájára tapadtak. Undorodva kereste fel a fürdőszobát. Teleengedett vízzel egy nagy kádat, porokat szórt bele, majd leszórta ruháját és a vízbe merült. Vagy egy órát ejtőzött a kádban, majd egy törölközővel a derekán visszasétált a nappaliba. Ládáját gyorsan szétpakolta, majd levéve törölközőjét a tükör elé állt. Kritikusan szemügyre vette magát. Így, tisztán és pőrén pont annyinak nézett ki, ahány éves volt. Használhatott volna saját készítésű kencéket arca és teste fiatalítására, de nem élt vele. Szerette figyelni magán az idő múlását, és nem panaszkodhatott. Teste izmos volt, nem eresztett pocakot, és az apró ráncok csak még karakteresebbé tették arcát.

Megfésülte a haját, majd összekötötte tarkóján. Így se látták még tanítványai, pedig jól állt neki. Tudta, mert a csajozásnál mindig bejött. Tanév közben nem igénytelenségből volt zsíros a haja: ez szakmája velejárója volt. Nyáron nem töltött sok időt laborjában, ami ráadásul nagy és tágas volt, tele modern felszereléssel.

Piton felöltözött, majd körbejárta a házat. A garázsban állt büszkesége: egy fekete sportkocsi. Teljesen mugli gyártmány volt, de imádta. Csak úgy bepattanni a volán mögé és száguldani… mennyei érzés volt.

Nem vetette meg annyira a muglikat, hogy ne használja néhány nagyszerű találmányukat. Ezeket néha megvenni egyszerűbb volt, mint varázslatokat használni. Inkább azokkal a muglikkal volt baja, akik mindenáron varázsolni akartak. Mint például az az idegesítő Hermione Granger… bár ő legalább csinos. Az utóbbi időben nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a lány egyre szépül. Nem rossz nő lenne, csak ne okoskodna annyit!

Piton kissé csodálkozott magán, hogy egy ilyen fruska leköti a gondolatait… bár álmodoznia csak szabad!

Azonnal el is határozta, hogy a nyár folyamán elkészíti újra álomnő főzetét, saját találmányát. Ha kész a főzet, csak bele kell tennie egy nő hajszálát –most például Grangerét -, és elalvás előtt kell meginnia. Csinált már ilyet korábban is egy-két tanítványával, nehogy kísértésbe essen. A főzet lényege: aznap éjszaka a kiszemelt nővel álmodik, méghozzá pikánsabb fajtát. Majdnem olyan jó a hatása, mint az igazi szex. A főzet a kísértést úgy igyekszik megszűntetni, hogy megmutatja: mi történne egy valódi kapcsolat későbbi szakaszaiban. Piton ezt egyszerűen házisárkány effektusnak hívta, mivel az esetek majd száz százalékában egy házisárkány lett partnernőjéből. Így könnyű volt bárkiből kiábrándulni.

Persze Piton nem tagadta meg magát. Azért elkészítette bájitala egyszerűsített változatát is, magányos téli estékre. Ilyenkor a házisárkány effektus elmaradt…

A főzet olyannyira saját találmány volt, hogy még soha senkinek nem mutatta meg. Könnyen a rabjává válhatna bárki, és akkor ugyan ki gyártana kis boszorkányokat és varázslókat hagyományos módon?

A bájitalok mestere fejében ekkor egy gonosz ötlet villant fel: mi lenne, ha elkészítené a szer ellentétes párját is? Ezt egy nő inná meg, férfi hajszállal. Már tudta is, ki lenne a kísérleti alanya…

Vajon szegény Mis Granger hogyan tudna a szemébe nézni bájitaltan órán, ha előtte vele lenne erotikus álma? Zavartan lesütné a szemét szégyenében, vagy inkább megpróbálna egy igazi pásztorórát összehozni rettegett professzorával?

Pitonnak nem voltak morális kétségei. Csak mert a jó, és a törvény oldalán harcol, azért még nem fog szentként élni. Dumbledore úgyis sokkal tartozik neki kémkedései miatt, cserébe talán szemet hunyna egy ilyen tanár-diák kapcsolat felett…

Nyáron nem volt szüksége bájitalokra a hódításokhoz. Hisz mire nem képes a sportkocsi, a fekete lófarok és a kisportolt test! Mesélhetne… a nők egyszerűen odavannak az olyan rosszfiúkért, mint ő.

Este, elalvás előtt, vajsört kortyolgatva megint a kócos Griffendéles lányon járt az esze.

- Ez már baj! Gyorsabban kell az a szer, mint gondoltam! De hogyan szerezzem meg egy hajszálát? – gondolta bosszúsan. Saját vonzódása miatt a mit nem sejtő lányt okolta. – De majd adok én neki! – morgott Piton. – Nem napokig, hanem hetekig fogom kínozni a bájitalommal! Minden éjjel velem fog álmodni. Minden reggel úgy ébred majd, mintha velem töltötte volna az éjszakát! Könyörögni fog egy csókomért…

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal aludt el, és bájital nélkül is Hermione Grangerrel álmodott.

--------------

Másnap Albus Dumbledore látogatta meg, kezében az elmaradhatatlan citromporral. Természetesen szívességet kérni jött.

- Micsoda? – üvöltött fel Piton néhány perc múlva. – Azt akarod, hogy egész nyáron vigyázzak Harry Potterre?

- Igen, de ne aggódj. Csak messziről kéne figyelned! Valami nincs rendben a Dursley házban. Vernon Dursley az utóbbi időben egyre furcsábban viselkedik a rendtagok szerint. Félő, hogy forral valamit Harry ellen. Voldemort könnyen kihasználhatja a gyűlöletét, amit a fiú ellen érez.

- És mégis hogyan figyeljem? Ólálkodjak egész nyáron álruhában a ház körül?

- Nem, dehogy! Egy varázslattal a házadat a Privet Drive-ra telepítenénk, Dursleyékkel szembe. Ők nem látnának téged, csak te őket. Még Harry se tudná, hogy ott vagy és figyelsz! Közben azt tehetnél, amit akarsz, csak néha kéne a házra pillantanod, minden rendben van-e. Nálad futnának össze az információk, így ha baj van, te rögtön Harry segítségére tudnál sietni. Más rendtagok is figyelik a házat, csak segítened kéne a munkájukat!

- Nem tudod, mit kérsz tőlem… - suttogta elgyötörten Piton.

Nem csak Potter iránti utálatára gondolt. Ott fog lakni élete nagy szerelme közvetlen közelében, akinek már férje és gyereke van. Nap, mint nap őt nézni, hogyan él, mit csinál… Persze Dumbledore erről semmit sem tud. Mindent azért még ő sem tudhat. Jobb is, ha azt hiszi, csak Harry Potter iránti utálata beszél belőle.

Következik: Újabb kellemetlenségek


	2. Újabb kellemetlenségek

**2. Újabb kellemetlenségek**

Piton már két napja lakott a Privet Drive-on. Reggel nyolckor kelt, és első dolga az volt, hogy átnézzen Potter felé, hogy minden rendben van-e.

Meglepődött, hogy ilyenkor Harry már füvet nyírt, vagy a sövényt igazította. Petunia mérges kiabálása is túl sokszor hallatszott ki a házból. Talán ilyen házisárkány lett az ő Petuniájából? Bár, ilyen család mellett nem csoda! Az a dinnyefejű Vernon és az a hisztis és dagadt fiuk… hogy Harry Pottert ne is említse…

Piton komótosan megreggelizett, majd lemosta kocsiját, lelkesen varázslat nélkül.

Később autókázni és bevásárolni ment. Kocsival felfedezte a környéket. Betért egy virágboltba is, ahogy gonosz vigyorral rendelt egy csokorral Petunia kedvenc virágjából, és estére kiküldette neki. Este az ablakból végignézhette a fejleményeket. Kíváncsi volt Vernon reakciójára. A férfit csak távolról ismerte, pedig már akkoriban Petunia körül legyeskedett, amikor még együtt jártak.

A balhé nem is maradt el. Petunia örült a virágnak, de Vernon szeretőt sejtett a dolog miatt és éktelen haragra gerjedt. Ordított egy sort, mire hamar a vendégszobában találta magát. Piton a távolban gúnyosan felkacagott. Nem úgy szegény Harry. Természetesen a végén az egésznek ő itta meg a levét. Este csavargás helyett takarítással tölthette az idejét.

Pitonnak nagyon jó kedve kerekedett. Még az sem szegte kedvét, hogy váratlanul beállított Dumbledore, Lupin, Mordon és Arthur Weasley. A Rend ügyeiben akartak Pitonnal beszélni. Miután az elmúlt években sokat kémkedett nekik, mind egy kicsit jobban bíztak a bájitaltanárban. Piton legnagyobb örömére már nem kérték kémkedésre, mert Voldemort már nem nagyon bízott meg benne, így nem tudhatott meg fontos információkat.

Lupinék kissé meglepődtek Piton sportos kinézetén. Eddig nem jártak a férfi otthonában, így újdonság volt a rendezett ház, kert, és a talár nélküli öltözködés nekik. Túlságosan megszokták a lobogó fekete talár és a zsíros haj látványát.

- Nagyon jó ötletet adtál nekem – kacsintott Dumbledore. – Ilyen kinézettel egy roppant szórakoztató feladatot tudnál elvégezni a Rendnek!

- Hogy oda ne rohanjak… - morgott erre Arthur Weasley.

- Ugyan, Arthur! Perselus az egyetlen közülünk, aki szóba jöhet! Neked olyan családapás kinézeted van, én meg öreg vagyok már. Mordonnak a szeme, Remusnak meg a telihold jöhet közbe…

- Megtudhatnám én is, miről folyik a diskurzus? – nézett körbe Piton vészjósló tekintettel.

- Igen, persze – jött zavarba Dumbledore. – Szóval, te úgy nézel ki, mint egy hétköznapi agglegény. Azzal a mugli járműddel, meg egy kis kedvességgel könnyen egy hölgy közelébe férkőzhetnél, akiből aztán fontos információkat kéne kiszedned. Elvinnéd vacsorázni, vagy valami hasonló… közben pedig információt gyűjtenél. Akár varázslattal, akár anélkül.

- Mugli vagy boszorkány?

- Mugli. És még nagyon csinos is. Több halálfalóról is vannak információi, szinte a tudta nélkül. Rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

- Szóval randizzak egy muglival a Rend megbízásából? – húzta el gúnyosan Piton a száját. – Talán még legyek KEDVESis vele?

- Hát, ha képes vagy rá… - csúszott ki Lupin száján.

- Ha óhajtod, még a bugyiját is elhozom neked, kedves lompos barátom – közölte Piton fahangon. Természetesen belement a feladatba. Izgalmasnak tűnt. Talán még szórakoztató is lesz.

Az elkövetkező órákban egyéb ügyekben egyeztettek. A nyár különleges feladatot tartogatott szinte mindenkinek. A Weasley család idősebb tagjai Egyiptomba készültek titkos feladatokkal, Lupin a többi vérfarkast akarta a jó oldalra állítani, míg a többiekre kémkedés várt.

- Csak azt nem tudom, Ginnyt és Ront rá merjem-e bízni az ikrekre! – sopánkodott Arthur. – Olyan jól megy a boltjuk, hogy félek, nem lenne elég idejük figyelni rájuk!

- Küld el őket Hermione Grangerékhez – ajánlotta Dumbledore. – Ők nagyon értelmes emberek.

- Igazából inkább őt is biztonságba kéne helyezni – mondta Lupin. – A legújabb jelentések szerint Tudjukki most már Harry Potter barátaira is vadászik… Nem mehetnének a Rend főhadiszállására?

- Az a hely már nem biztonságos. Többek között ezért is tárgyaltunk most Perselusnál – mondta az igazgató.

- Akkor kérlek, Perselus! Nem tölthetnék a gyerekek nálad a nyarat? – kérdezte meg hirtelen Arthur.

Piton, aki idáig csak fél füllel figyelt a beszélgetésre, összerezzent.

- Megőrültél, Weasley? Gyerekek, nálam? Ráadásul a Griffendélből? Mit vétettem? És mit vétettek a gyerekeid, hogy RÁM akarod bízni őket?

- Nem kéne sokat foglalkoznod velük! Ellennének az egyik sarokban, kenyéren és vízen! Csak vigyázz rájuk, kérlek! – fogta könyörgőre Arthur.

- Három gyerek? Három gyerekért nem vállalhatok felelősséget! Persze a Sötét Nagyúrtól meg tudom védeni őket, de… ők már tizenhat évesek! A vak is látja, hogy a fiad szerelmes Mis Grangerbe… mi van, ha a lány a nyár végére teherbe esik? Nem lehetek a pesztrájuk! És ha beszöknek a laboromba, és bajuk esik? Nem éppen az engedelmességükről híresek! És ki fogják bírni, hogy ne látogassák meg Pottert, mikor alig néhány méterre laknak tőle? És…

- Elég lesz, Piton! – vágott közbe Mordon. – Minden igaz, amit mondasz, de meg kell bíznod ezekben a fiatalokban. Már majdnem felnőttek. Csak van annyi eszük, hogy ne sodorják veszélybe magukat, téged vagy Harry Pottert! Főleg meg a Rendet! Foglald le őket valamivel, hogy ne legyen idejük bajt keverni és romantikázni!

- Oké, rendben. Jöhetnek. Ez a nyaram már úgyis el van rontva. De előre szólok: ha nem bírom elviselni őket, lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül kirakom az egész bandát az utcára! És ne számítsanak kellemes nyaralásra nálam! – mordult fel vészjóslóan. – Jó lenne, ha előre figyelmeztetnétek őket erre!

---------

- Apa! Inkább Egyiptomba mennénk veletek… - sírta Ron. – Vagy ha nem lehet, elleszünk mi Ginnyvel kettesben az Odúban! De ne…

- Semmi de, fiam! Piton professzornál fogtok lakni a nyáron. Persze nem lesz könnyű, tudom, de ha már ő hozott egy áldozatot, hogy befogad benneteket, te is hozhatnál! Ő is eltölthetné kellemesebben a nyarat, mint veletek! Akármit kér, engedelmeskedtek, érthető?

Következik: Az első nap


	3. Az első nap

**3. Az első nap**

- Akkor ismertetném a házirendet! – fordult Piton új lakóihoz. Azok ámulva bámulták. Farmer, póló és TISZTA haj. Hihetetlen.

- Szóval – kezdte Piton – szobákat fogok kijelölni. Lesz olyan, hogy egész nap ott kell lenniük, mert olyan vendég érkezik a házba, akivel jobb, ha nem találkoznak. Majd megmutatom, hova nem mehetnek SEMMILYEN körülmények között. A kerten kívül tilos menniük, mert nem tudnak visszajutni a házba, csak a segítségemmel. Ha nem fogadnak szót, pontot vonok le a Griffendéltől a következő tanév terhére. Ez nem vicc, ha nem hiszik, kérdezzék meg az igazgatót.

Piton kis hatásszünetet tartott, majd folytatta.

- Ha összetörnek, tönkretesznek valamit, szóljanak, ismétlem, SZÓLJANAK nekem, és ne titkolják el. A bájitalaimhoz ne nyúljanak, a kocsim tabu! Lehet, hogy sokszor napokig nem fogunk találkozni, szerintem mindkét fél örömére. Felfogadtam egy házimanót, ő fog gondoskodni önökről, de elvárom, hogy rendet tartsanak maguk körül önállóan. Kérdés?

Nem volt. A diákok a rengeteg információt próbálták megemészteni.

- Erre – indult el Piton a lépcső felé. A csomagok és a három megszeppent fiatal követte.

- Nem is olyan sötét varázslós ez a ház, mint Sirius Blacké – súgta Ron Hermionénak.

Piton úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna, pedig a hallása aztán nagyon jó volt.

Egy nappaliban állt meg az emeleten. Nagy volt, szépen berendezve. Kandalló, puha fotelok, tanulósarok íróasztalokkal, sakk-készlet, könyvespolc bő választékkal. Hermione örömmel fedezte fel kedvenc könyveit.

A nappaliból nyílt egy keskeny folyosó, több ajtóval. Az ajtók kicsi, egyszemélyes szobákat rejtettek.

- Mindegyik másként van berendezve, válasszanak ízlésüknek megfelelően. Ez az oldal a kertre néz, a másik az utcára. Jól gondolják meg, melyiket választják, mert később nem akarok cserét. Minden hálóba csak a tulajdonosa léphet be, és persze szükség esetén én. Nem szeretnék különböző légyottoknak helyet biztosítani a házamban – nézett gúnyos mosollyal Ronra és Hermionéra, akik elvörösödtek a feltételezésre.

- Mi nem… - kezdte mondani vörösen Hermione, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Mint látni fogják, a kertre sokkal szebb a kilátás, de le merném fogadni, hogy mindhárman utcára néző szobát választanak majd – közölte semleges hangon a professzor.

- Miért? – bukott ki Ginny szájából meggondolatlanul. Piton arckifejezését látva gyorsan hozzátette: - Izé… tanár úr.

- Jöjjön, nézze meg – szívélyeskedett gúnyosan a tanár és az ablakhoz lépett. A diákok követték. A szemközti ház udvarában Harry Potter éppen a kertet gyomlálta.

- Harry! – kiáltott fel meglepődve a vörös hajú lány, mire Ron és Hermione is kinézett az ablakon. Ron ugrándozva zörgette az ablakot, és integetett barátjának.

- Legyen esze, Weasley! – mordult rá a házigazda dühösen. – Úgyse hallja magát. Egy kicsit több esze is lehetne. Veszélybe akarja sodorni a Rend munkáját?

- Elnézést, uram… - vörösödött el Ron szégyenében.

- Nos, idén nyáron azt a feladatot IS kaptam, hogy figyeljem Harry Potter otthonát, hogy itt legyek, ha baj történne. Így a házamat áttelepítettük a Privet Drive-ra, mert ugye eddig nem itt laktam – tette hozzá gúnyosan, mintha gyengeelméjűekkel beszélne. – Barátjuk nem tud szomszédságáról, és nem is fog róla tudni! – fűzte hozzá fenyegetően. – Nem találkozhatnak vele, nem léphetnek vele kapcsolatba semmilyen körülmények között. Ha levelet írnak neki, én, vagy valamelyik másik rendtag cenzúrázzuk elküldés előtt. Ez így érthető? Gondolom nem akarnak rosszat barátjuknak.

- Igen, uram – válaszolták kórusban.

- Rendben. Ha éppen a Dursley ház felé néznek, és valami gyanúsat látnának, nyomják meg ezt a gombot itt az ablak mellett. Ilyen minden szobában van. Ez azonnal riaszt engem, bárhol is vagyok. Akár házon kívül is. Inkább riasszanak feleslegesen, mint hogy kis barátuknak baja esne, rendben? Ezzel máris hasznos segítői lehetnek a Rendnek.

- Milyen gyanús dologra lehet számítani, tanár úr? – kérdezte Ron.

- Vernon Dursley az utóbbi időben gyanúsan viselkedik. Félő, hogy szövetkezik valahogyan a halálfalókkal. Őt kell elsősorban figyelni. Emellett ha varázslót, Kóbor Grimbuszt, furcsa állatot, varázslatot vagy akár egy REPÜLŐ AUTÓT látnak, az gyanús. Ha Petunia Dursley vagy a fia ordít, az szokásos – húzta el a száját.

Ezután a három fiatal gyorsan szobát választott, természetesen utcára nézőt.

- Vacsora hétkor, addig rendezkedjenek be – mondta Piton, miután egy bűbájjal mindenkinek rávarázsolta nevét az ajtajára. – Hagyok egy tájoló bűbájt a házban, az majd mutatja az utat az ebédlőbe. Ne késsenek el, mert sok vendégünk lesz a Rendből.

A tanár távozott, három döbbent Griffendélest hagyva maga mögött.

- El se hiszem ezt az egészet – suttogta Ron. – Itt vagyunk Harrytől pár méterre, és nem találkozhatunk vele!

- Igen, de Pitonnak igaza van. Csak bajba sodornánk! – adta hozzá Hermione.

- Értem, persze, hogy szót fogadok – húzta el a száját Ron. – Nem lépek kapcsolatba Harryvel. De akkor is nehéz lesz. Ráadásul Pitont is el kell viselnünk!

- Nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint szokott lenni – mondta Ginny. – Megtehette volna, hogy a másik oldalon helyez el minket. Talán azért lazább, mert nyár van. Láttad a szerelését Hermione? Teljesen másként néz ki, szinte már nem is olyan ronda…

- Igen… ha nem vágna olyan gúnyos képet, egész jóképű lenne – nevetett Hermione is. Az elmúlt percekben nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy tanára többször is végigmérte tetőtől talpig könnyű nyári ruhájában. Ez kissé zavarba hozta.

- Nők! – fakadt ki színpadiasan Ron. – Csak azt ne mondjátok, hogy tetszik nektek ez a denevér!

- Hát… - cukkolta Hermione. – Ha tizenöt évvel fiatalabb volna… bár meg kell hagyni, jól tartja magát. Talán meg is alapítom az IEPP-t.

- IEPP-t?

- Igen. Imádjuk Együtt Perselus Pitont – nevetett fel a lány, látva Ron halálra vált arcát.

----------

Hermione kellemesnek találta szobáját egészen addig, amíg a falon lógó festmény lakója – egy kampós orrú, fekete hajú és szakállú férfi – fel nem ébredt.

A lány éppen ruháját pakolta ki ládájából, mikor a festmény rákiáltott.

- Te meg ki vagy?

- Hermione Granger – mutatkozott be udvariasan a lány.

- Granger? Rokona vagy talán Melena Grangernek, a mugliírtó hős boszorkánynak, aki mártírhalált halt 1890-ben?

- Mártírhalált halt? – döbbent meg Hermione. – Miután muglikat gyilkolt?

- Igen. Hisz meghalt az eszméiért! Minden vágya az volt, hogy szebb jövőt biztosítson aranyvérű leszármazottjainak!

- Ez esetben nem hinném, hogy rokonok lennénk – vágta ki büszkén a lány. – Én ugyanis mugli származású boszorkány vagyok!

A festmény erre szitkozódni kezdett, változatos szókinccsel. Hermionénak be kellett fognia a fülét, amíg abba nem hagyta.

- Úgy látom, az unokám egyre alább adja! Gondolom, Perselus szeretője vagy! Hogy mertél szemet vetni ilyen származással egy Pitonra?

Hermione nagyon dühös lett erre a vádaskodásra, de úgy döntött, jobb, ha inkább nem mond semmit, mert semmi szalonképes sem jutott eszébe.

- Ringyó! Mugli szuka! Azt hiszed, többet érsz Perselusnak, mint néhány kellemes óra? – hangoskodott tovább a kép, meglepő szókinccsel.

Hermione gyorsan felkapta az egyik könyvét, és kimenekült a nappaliba. Tudta, hogy az este folyamán beszélnie kell Pitonnal a képről, különben nem tudja használni a szobáját, és a végén még minden idejét a nappaliban kell töltenie.

--------

A három fiatal egy időben érkezett az étkezőbe. Pitonon kívül ott volt még Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Mordon és néhány ismeretlen rendtag.

A vacsora alatt Hermionénak nem volt lehetősége négyszemközt szót váltani Pitonnal, fennhangon meg mégse merte mondani, hogy a tanár egy felmenője a szeretőjének tartja őt. Túl kínos volt a helyzet, így inkább csendben maradt. Evés után próbált még Piton közelébe férkőzni, de Dumbledore kiküldte őket az étkezőből, hogy megbeszélhessék a Rend ügyeit. Hermione úgy látta, mintha Piton érdeklődve rápillantott volna – mint aki észrevette rajta az enyhe kétségbeesést -, de aztán nem csinált semmit. Így Hermione felment barátaival az emeletre, és letelepedett a nappaliba. Késő éjjel mert csak bemenni a szobájába, abban reménykedve, hogy a kép már alszik, de nem volt szerencséje. A Piton felmenő ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta. Hermione csodálkozott, hogy a szomszéd szobába nem hallatszik át semmi.

Az elkövetkező órában mindent megpróbált, hogy levegye a képet a falról, de az varázslattal volt rögzítve, ő pedig nem varázsolhatott. Végül egy pulóverét akasztotta a kép elé, majd lefeküdt aludni, nem törődve a kiabálással. Igaza lett – fél óra múlva megszűnt a zaj, a szakállas kép elaludt.

Hermionének ezután sem telt kellemesen az éjszakája, így karikás szemmel botorkált el reggelizni. Most már csak Piton volt ott. Reggeli alatt a professzor néha érdeklődve a lányra pillantott, de nem szólt semmit. De miután a Weasley testvérek befejezték az evést, felküldte őket valamilyen ürüggyel az emeletre, és a lányhoz fordult:

- Mi a problémája, Mis Granger? Tegnap este óta idegesnek látszik.

Következik: Újabb lakók


	4. Újabb lakók

**4. Újabb lakók**

A lány hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak zavartan lesütötte a szemét.

- Ne aggódjon már! Tegnap este miért nem várt meg az ebédlő előtt? Úgy látszott, mintha négyszemközt akarna beszélni velem, így kimentettem magam pár percre a gyűlésről, de már nem volt ott.

- Azt hittem, már nem tudunk beszélni, és felmentem az emeletre – suttogta a lány, még mindig megilletődve.

- Nos, mi a probléma? Nem úgy néz ki, mint aki megoldotta tegnap óta!

- A legjobb lenne, ha feljönne velem a szobámba, professzor – közölte Hermione. Ez elég kétértelműnek hallatszott, így folytatta: - Ott van egy kisebb problémám, uram.

- Rendben, menjünk – állt fel nagyot sóhajtva Piton.

Az emeleten a Weasley testvéreknek nyoma sem volt, Hermione nagy örömére. Kinyitotta ajtaját, és előre küldte a professzort, aki azonban udvariasan őt küldte előre. Mikor mindketten a szobában voltak, a lány gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Piton kérdőn nézett rá egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg a pulóver mögül fel nem csendült a szokásos szitokáradat. Hermione elvörösödött, de tanárára nézett. Piton a kép elé lépett és levette róla a ruhát.

A kép egy pillanatra befogta a száját meglepetésében, hogy unokája áll előtte.

- Üdvözöllek, Pineus – közölte Piton szinte udvariasan.

- Oh… hello Perselus – szólt vissza a kép, de hamar elmúlt a zavara. – Feljöttél meglátogatni a szeretődet? Ugye nem a szemem láttára fogtok…

A kép idáig jutott, amikor Piton egy varázsigét küldött rá. Ezután már csak tátogni tudott, hang nem jött ki a torkán.

- Nem lehetett kellemes éjszakája, Mis Granger – nézett a lányra kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Ö… azért aludtam néhány órát, köszönöm uram – mondta a lány, óriási zavarban.

- Elnézését kérem rokonom nevében – folytatta Piton. Nem túl kellemes társaság, és a szókincse se sugároz túl sok jólneveltséget – tette hozzá mosolyogva. – Még ha szeretők is lennénk, akkor se lenne joga így beszélni önnel – fűzte hozzá, mire a lány újra elpirult.

- Főleg a származásom nem tetszett neki, uram – mondta.

- A Piton család igen régi, így egyes rokonaim jobban fenn hordták az orrukat, mint kellett volna – közölte a férfi, miközben pálcája néhány mozdulatával levette a képet a falról. – A képet elviszem egy használaton kívüli szobába. A nap folyamán majd hozok egy másikat… ne, ne ijedjen meg, azon nem egy rokonom lesz – nevetett fel, látva a lány rémült arcát. – Bár ha van kedve, most velem jöhet, és kiválaszthat egyet saját maga.

Hermione bólintott, így elhagyták a szobát.

- Mr. és Mis Weasleynek nem akadt gondja a festményével? – kérdezte Piton már a lépcsőn.

- Nem tudok róla… bár ők sok időt töltöttek tegnap a szobájukban, így nem valószínű.

Egy üres és poros szobába léptek be, ahol csak egy-két letakart bútor állt, a fal viszont tele volt képekkel. A nagypapa megkapta méltó helyét egy sarokban, miközben Hermione új képet választott a falról. Egy olyan képre esett a választása, amin egy kis házikó állt egy erdő közepén egy virágos rét mellett.

- Jó választás – mondta Piton. – Bár ez a hely a valóságban még szebb.

- Járt már ott? – kíváncsiskodott a lány.

- Igen, úgy örököltem. Úgy terveztem, egyszer majd odaköltözöm – nyílt meg a férfi. – Ha majd… ha majd más lesz a helyzet…

Hermione tudta, hogy a háború végét várja a férfi.

- Szép lehet ott élni. Persze nem egyedül… - nézett Pitonra, de ő erre már nem reagált.

-------

Este Piton rosszkedvű volt, és nem tudta, miért. Talán Hermione Granger szavai sebezték meg? Nem tudta biztosan.

Nem is értette, miért mondta el a lánynak jövőbeli terveit. Erről még soha senkinek nem beszélt. Egy házikó az erdőben, nem túl messze a külvilágtól… és igen, kellene oda egy társ is. A gyerekekhez talán már túl öreg – meg úgyse való apának -, de egy társ… egy feleség jó lenne.

Hirtelen egy kép villant az agyába. Sétál álomháza felé, hirtelen kinyílik az ajtó és Hermione Granger fut eléje ölelő karral, mögötte pedig egy pöttöm, fekete hajú kisfiú les ki az ajtón…

-B­a meg! – mordult fel hirtelen hangosan Piton. – Nem vagyok normális! Sürgősen el kell mennem csajozni, hogy kiverjem ezt a fruskát a fejemből!

--------

Hermione Granger jókedvűen feküdt ágyában. Pillantása el-elkalandozott a kezében tartott könyvről az álomházikós képre. Azon gondolkodott, milyen lenne egy ilyen helyen élni. Vonzónak találta az ötletet. Egy szerető férfival kettesben szívesen eléldegélne egy ilyen házikóban. A szerető férfi helyébe persze Viktor Krumot képzelte, akivel már jó ideje járt.

- Nem, Viktor nem élne ilyen helyen… - húzta el a száját. Majd gondolt egyet: mivel úgyis Pitoné a ház, vele is álmodozhat nem? Lerakta a könyvet, lekapcsolta a villanyt, becsukta a szemét, és máris kezdődött a belső mozi: Piton begyújt a kandallóba, míg ő gyertyafényes vacsorához terít, Piton fát vág, míg ő nézi felsőtestén az izmok játékát, este lekapcsolják a villanyt és a meleg takaró alá bújnak… itt akadt el a fantáziája. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni magát, ahogy ennyire közel kerül bájitaltan tanárához… aki ráadásul majdnem húsz évvel idősebb!

------

Éjjel nagy sürgés-forgásra ébredt. Köntöst kapott magára, majd kiment a szoba elé. Az egyik – eddig – üresen álló szoba ajtaja nyitva volt, és onnan jött a zaj.

Bent furcsa látvány tárult a szeme elé. Draco Malfoy feküdt eszméletlenül és véresen az ágyon. Piton, Dumbledore és Madam Pomfrey vette körül különböző kenőcsökkel és bájitalokkal.

- Segíthetek? – kérdezte meg a lány a felnőttektől. Látta, hogy most minden segítő kézre szükség van.

- Hermione, de jó, hogy itt van! – sóhajtott fel az igazgató. – Megtenné, hogy lemegy a kandallóhoz? Luna Lovegoodot ott hagytuk egyedül. Foglalkozna vele, és felhozná ide, az emeletre? Neki az ijedségen kívül semmi baja.

Hermione leszaladt Lunához, aki sírva borult a nyakába. Esetlenül vigasztalni próbálta, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mégis mi történhetett? Hamarosan megtudta Lunától.

- Halálfalók támadták meg a házunkat – sírta a lány. – Megsebesültek a szüleim, most a Szent Mungóban vannak. Engem is meg akartak ölni, de az egyikük megvédett. Szembeszállt a többi csuklyással, így ő sebesült meg. Azt… azt hiszem, Malfoy volt az!

- Igen, fenn van az emeleten. Éppen most próbálják meggyógyítani – fűzte hozzá Hermione.

Felvezette Lunát az emeletre, és az egyik puha fotelba ültette. Nemsokára kijött Piton, aki kinyitott egy hálószobát Lunának. Hermione mellette maradt, amíg álomba nem sírta magát. Utána átment Draco szobájába. A fiú már sokkal jobban nézett ki, de még nem tért magához.

- Perselus, ugye nem bánod, ha ez a két fiatal is itt marad nálad egy darabig? – kérdezte Dumbledore éppen.

- Maradhatnak. A házam lassan már úgyis olyan, mint egy átjáróház! – mordult fel inkább idegesen, mint mérgesen Piton. – Draco tényleg a halálfalókkal volt?

- Luna azt mondta, hogy megvédte az életét a többi halálfalótól – közölte Hermione, bár senki sem kérdezte. Piton döbbenten nézett rá.

- Nem kérdéses, hogy Imperius átkot szórtak rá – szúrta közbe Poppy. – Talán sikerült legyőznie, és végül a jó oldalra állt. Ez mindenképpen a javára fog szólni a bíróságon.

- Bíróságon? – sápadt el Hermione.

- Igen. Részt vett egy halálfaló támadásban. Ha az apja, vagy valaki más kényszerítette, fel fogják menteni, miután kihallgatták Veritaserummal. De ha nem… rá is az Azkaban vár! – suttogta Dumbledore.

Piton erőtlenül egy székre rogyott. Az unokaöccse lehet, hogy halálfaló? Nem, az nem lehet! Nem követheti el ugyanazt a hibát ő is…

Következik: A vörös melltartó


	5. A vörös melltartó

**5. A vörös melltartó**

Az elkövetkező napok gyorsan száguldottak. Draco szépen gyógyult, és Luna is megnyugodott már a sokk után. Hermione, Ron és Ginny sokszor figyelték Harryt a szemközti házban. Dracohoz nem mehetett be senki, csak Piton. Egyedül Luna látogathatta meg, de ő is csak pár percre, hogy köszönetet mondhasson a mardekárosnak.

Egy héttel az eset után Dumbledore vitte el a fiút a minisztériumi kihallgatásra. Két napig vallatták, míg végül felmentették a vádak alól. Bebizonyosodott, hogy kényszeríttették aznap este. Szülei az akció után szerették volna Voldemort elé vinni, hogy megjelölje a Sötét Jeggyel. Draco tiltakozott, ezért Imperius átkot küldtek rá.

Draco nem akart Voldemorthoz csatlakozni, még akkor sem, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy szülei megtagadják.

Dumbledore elbeszélgetett erről a diákokkal, akik megígérték, hogy megpróbálják félretenni régi sérelmeiket, és normálisan viselkednek a fiúval. Ez nem is ment olyan nehezen nekik, mert Draco szokatlanul csendes, visszahúzódó módon viselkedett, alig szólt egy-két szót. Nem sértegetett senkit, régi büszke és nagyképű magatartása semmivé lett. Az események főleg azért rázták meg ennyire, mert Luna is ugyanolyan aranyvérű volt, mint ő, mégis megtámadták családját egy ostoba újságcikk miatt.

---------

Egy nap Piton szokatlanul rosszkedvű volt. Nem bírta elviselni a jókedvű diákok jelenlétét, így feladatot adott nekik.

- Most elmegyek, de mire visszatérek, ragyogjon a nappali! – adta ki parancsba Ronéknak.

A fiatalok morogva álltak neki a takarításnak, amihez persze nem használhattak varázspálcát. Draco is velük tartott, aki már kezdte visszanyerni régi formáját. Néha gúnyos volt, de nem bántotta a többi diákot. Még Hermione Grangerre sem tett becsmérlő megjegyzést. Sőt, talán vele beszélgetett a legtöbbet.

A munka nem tudta elrontani a kedvüket, nevetve törölgettek, pakolásztak. Így együtt olyan gyorsan teltek az órák…

A kandallóval szembeni kanapét takarítva Ron döbbent képpel emelt ki az egyik párna mögül egy vörös melltartót.

Luna és Ginny azonnal kuncogni kezdtek, Hermione döbbenten meredt a ruhadarabra, míg Draco mindentudó mosollyal nyugtázta a tényt.

- Ez… a tiétek, lányok? – kérdezte Ron vörös képpel, még mindig az intim ruhadarabot szorongatva.

- Ugyan már, Weasley! – nevetett rá Draco. – Ne légy már ilyen naív! Ezt Piton valamelyik nője hagyhatta itt valamikor – közölte.

- P-Piton egy nője? – visszhangozta a fiú.

- Persze. Ez az ő lakása, nem? Mi abban a meglepő, ha a nappalijában jön össze valakivel? – nézett vigyorogva Draco.

- Pitonnak több nője is van? – kérdezte Luna, mint aki csak lassan kapcsol.

- Persze! De általában nem egyszerre… Tudjátok, ő elég népszerű a nők körében… és ahogy én látom, nem éppen a hosszú kapcsolatok híve…

- Piton népszerű a nők körében? Ugyan már, ezt nem adod be nekem! Az ő modorával és külsejével? – vitatkozott Ron.

- Tud ő kedves és udvarias is lenni, ha akar – nevetetett Draco. – Csak kérdezd meg a lányokat itt, szerintük milyen Piton. Meg fogsz lepődni, ha igazat mondanak. – tette hozzá.

- Nos, velem szokott udvarias lenni – mondta Hermione, először megszólalva a beszélgetés folyamán. A helyzet kissé sokkolta. – Volt már olyan esemény, mióta itt vagyok, hogy gúnyolódhatott volna velem, de nem tette. És így, nyári formájában nem is néz ki rosszul. Tiszta hajjal és talár nélkül tíz évvel fiatalabbnak tűnik.

- Na tessék – mutatott a lányra a mardekáros fiú. – Máris itt egy rajongó. Most képzeld el azokat a nőket, akik csak a kedves és udvarias arcát ismerik Pitonnak, bájital tanterem nélkül.

- Nem vagyok a rajongója! – kérte ki magának a lány. – Főleg, hogy ő egy tanárom. Sohasem szeretnék bele egy professzorba!

Itt Ron enyhén fuldokló hangot adott ki, ahogy próbálta visszatartani a nevetését.

- Most nehogy felhozd nekem Lockhartot! – förmedt rá vörös arccal Hermione. – Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nem voltam szerelmes belé? Csak… csak megnyerő volt a könyveiben leírt kalandok miatt… Piton meg nem hinném, hogy észrevenné egy diákját… ő…

- Piton senkivel sem udvarias ok nélkül! – vágott a szavába Draco. – Azt én is kétlem, hogy kikezdene egy diákjával, de ha egy diákja kezdene ki vele, szerintem nem utasítaná vissza. Annyira nem hülye. Simán kihasználná a helyzetet. Elvégre mardekáros! – tette hozzá büszkén.

- Megölöm, ha Hermionéhoz nyúl! – hördült fel Ron.

- Azért először kérdezd meg a barátnődet, szüksége van-e a segítségedre! Nehogy aztán meg ő öljön meg téged!- cukkolta tovább a dühtől remegő fiút.

Hermionénak egyre kevésbé tetszett a beszédtéma. Hogy ő és Perselus Piton? És ha igen, akkor is mi köze hozzá ennek a két idiótának?

- Köszönöm, meg tudom védeni magam – közölte a fiúkkal viszonylag nyugodt hanggal.

- Ezt örömmel hallom, Mis Granger – mondta a kandallóból éppen kilépő bájitaltan tanár. Szeme végigpásztázta a nappalit, majd tekintete megállt Ronon és a kezében szorongatott ruhadarabon. Azonnal felismerte a melltartót, tulajdonosára is kellemes volt visszaemlékeznie, mégis gúnyos hangot ütött meg a megszeppent fiúval.

- Mr. Weasley öltözködési tanácsokkal látja el a hölgyeket? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét, mire Ron még vörösebb lett, mint általában.

- Nem, uram! Ez… izé… ez az öné, uram – nyújtotta Piton felé a kínossá vált ruhadarabot.

- Nem, Mr. Weasley, én nem hordok melltartót – közölte a tanár, mire Draco hangosan felröhögött, de még a lányok is megmosolyogták.

- Úgy értem, a tanár úr barátnőjéé lehet… - nyögte ki végre Ron.

- Ez esetben köszönöm, hogy megtalálta – vette el a ruhát a fiútól, aki szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbült. – Akkor akár folytathatják is a takarítást. Ha egyéb ruhadarabokat is találnának, rakják le valahol egy kupacba – tette hozzá gúnyos mosollyal, majd elhagyta a szobát.

- Ha megtalálom Piton használt gatyáját, esküszöm, elhányom magam – közölte a vörös hajú fiú, majd folytatta a pakolást.

- Vagy egy használt óvszert… - tette hozzá Hermione gonoszkodva.

- Az meg mi? – kapta fel a fejét a két aranyvérű fiú.

- Mugli fogamzásgátló módszer – válaszolta feszengve a lány. Nem volt szerencséje, mert el kellett magyaráznia működési elvét négy kíváncsi társának.

- Fúj! – húzta el a száját Ron. – Hogy ezek a muglik néha milyen primitívek!

Látva Hermione dühös tekintetét, gyorsan bocsánatot kért.

- Gondolod, hogy Piton is használ ilyen ószert? – kérdezte végül.

- Óvszer, nem ószer. És gondolom, igen. Attól függ, mugli nővel jön össze, vagy boszorkánnyal. Ha mugli nővel, mégse hadonászhat előtte a varázspálcájával, varázsigét mormolva!

- Hát, ha a VARÁZSpálcájával nem is, a sima pálcájával azért tehet ezt-azt – vigyorgott Draco, élvezve, hogy a lányok elvörösödnek. Eddig egyikük sem gondolt konkrétan ARRA a testrészére professzoruknak…

A jókedv munka végéig megmaradt. Hermione majdnem hangosan felnevetett, amikor TÉNYLEG talált egy csomag óvszert, igaz, nem használtat (szerencsére). Inkább nem hívta fel rá barátai figyelmét, hanem gyorsan zsebre vágta.

--------

Másnap reggel egy kicsit más szemmel fürkészte Pitont a reggeli alatt. Tényleg buknának rá a nők? Próbálta egy kívülálló szemével szemlélni a férfit, mintha most látná először. Arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy bár Piton nem túlzottan jóképű, de azért nem panaszkodhat. Karakteres arca és arányos, karcsú testfelépítése van. Nem hízott el, mint sok kortársa. Talán csak horgas orra zavaró, de még az is lehet szexis…

Draco észrevette a lány érdeklődését, de nem szólt semmit, csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

Délelőtt a lány az emeleti nappali ablakából figyelte Harryt, mikor a szőke srác mellé ült. Legszívesebben vele beszélgetett, barátkozott, mert sok közös vonásukat fedezte fel az elmúlt rövid időszakban. Először könyvekről, tanulásról beszélgettek, míg észrevétlenül áttértek személyesebb témákra. Aznap Draco úgy döntött, szemtelenül kíváncsi lesz.

- Tetszik neked Piton?- kérdezte meg nyíltan a lánytól.

- Úgy nem, ne aggódj! – nevetett fel idegesen a lány. – Csak most egy másik arcát ismerem meg, ami eddig rejtve maradt előttem. Ez felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Ennyi.

- Akkor jó. Mert úgy hallottam, ma este randevúja lesz, a Rend megbízásából. Hallgatóztam, amikor az igazgatóval beszéltek róla. El kell bűvölnie valami nőt, hogy információkat szedhessen ki belőle egy fontos halálfalóról.

- De ez gusztustalan! – húzta el a száját Hermione.

- Á, szerintem nem. Elviszi vacsorázni, és közben kutat az elméjében. Nem hinném, hogy csak azért gerincre vágná a nőt, hogy két csók között halálfalókról faggassa. Az persze más, ha tetszik neki… Odanézz! Micsoda bomba nővel beszélget Potter! Ezt a mázlistát! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Draco, és az ablakra tapadt.

- Hol látod azt a nőt? – forgatta a fejét Hermione kutatva. – Én csak Harryt és a nevelőanyját látom… - itt hirtelen elhallgatott és újra Dracora meredt, majd ki az ablakon. Elszörnyedt a gondolatra. – Csak nem Petunia Dursleyt érted jó nő alatt? – kérdezte döbbenten.

Következik: Draco vonzódása


	6. Draco vonzódása

**6. Draco vonzódása**

- Ismered azt a nőt? – nézett Hermionéra Draco.

- Arra a vékony, magas, szőke nőre gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza a lány, majd látva a bólintást, folytatta: - Ő Petunia Dursley, Harry nagynénje. Ő fogadta be Harryt a szülei halála után.

- Csodaszép – lehelte az ablakra Draco.

- Megőrültél? – válaszolta döbbenten a lány. – Az a nő az anyád lehetne! És minden, csak nem csodaszép!

- Te ezt nem érted! Nekem mindig is az érett nők voltak a gyengéim…

- És Pansy? És a többi lány, akikkel jártál Roxfortban?

- Ők csak lányok. Petuniához képest kislányok. Jó velük lenni, de meg se közelítenek egy ilyen nőt…

- Te meg vagy őrülve!

- Miért? Ha egy negyvenéves férfinak húszéves barátnője van, az normális, de fordítva gusztustalan? Hogy is van ez?

- Nem gusztustalan, de furcsa. Te tizenhat vagy, ő meg van vagy negyven! Ráadásul mugli! Idősebb fia van, mint te!

- Az engem nem érdekel! Meg kell ismerkednem vele!

- Nem teheted! Megígértük mind Pitonnak, hogy nem lépünk Harryvel kapcsolatba!

- Én nem is Potterrel lépnék kapcsolatba, hanem a nagynénjével!

- Hát nem érted? Nem mehetsz oda! És lehet, hogy a férje szövetkezik a halálfalókkal Harry ellen! Tudtommal Tudjukkiék téged is örömmel elkapnának! Nem mehetsz a közelébe! Most még nem!

- Ó, persze! Neked könnyű! Itt élsz Pitonnal egy fedél alatt! Én meg bámuljam álmaim nőjét csak az ablakon keresztül?

- Hogy jön ide Piton? És hogy lehetne Petunia Dursley álmaid nője? Nem is ismered! Ő egy rosszindulatú, kiállhatatlan nőszemély, aki utálja Harryt és az összes többi varázslót! Gyűlöli a varázsvilágot!

- Te se ismered személyesen. Csak azt tudod róla, amit Potter mesélt. Ez pedig elég elfogult vélemény lehet…

- Veled nem lehet vitatkozni! – pattant fel a lány mérgesen.

- Oké, nem lépek kapcsolatba Petuniával, de nem miattad, és nem is Potter miatt. Csak tiszteletben tartom, hogy családja van. Most elégedett vagy? De akkor is tartom: odavagy Pitonért! Olyan szemeket meresztettél rá reggelinél is, hogy majd kiestek!

Hermione nem válaszolt semmit, csak dühösen elviharzott.

----------

Perselus Piton különös gonddal öltözködött az esti randevújára, de közben az elmúlt napok eseményei jártak a fejében. Felnevetett, ahogy eszébe ötlött Ron Weasley vörös arca előző estéről. És reggel azok a titkos pillantások! Mind őt fürkészték tányérjuk mögül. Hermione Granger is tanulmányozta, és ez egy kicsit zavarba hozta. Mit nem adott volna érte, ha belenézhetett volna a fejébe! Mit gondol most róla, hogy kiderült: nem veti meg a nőket? Csalódott, vagy inkább kihívást lát benne?

Piton kocsival ment a mugli nőért, Arabelláért. A nő nagyon csinos volt, csak kissé zavart. Zavarba hozta a férfiból áradó magabiztosság.

Piton egy közeli étterembe vitte, nem akart túl messzire keveredni a Dursley háztól. Alighogy beléptek a kerthelyiségbe, azonnal kiszúrta a Dursley családot Potterrel kiegészülve az egyik asztalnál. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy aznap van Petunia születésnapja.

Udvariasan kihúzta a széket Arabellának, majd ő is leült szemben a családdal. Elegáns szürke zakó volt rajta, haja lófarokban. Arabellát túlságosan is könnyű volt lenyűgöznie. Egy dolog volt még ennél is könnyebb: elméjéből előhívni a szükséges információkat. Piton kevesebb, mint húsz perc alatt végzett, ami után akár el is tűnhetett volna, de nem volt szokása randevún „cserbenhagyni" hölgyeket. Elég volt az este folyamán elejtenie néhány megjegyzést, hogy a randevút még véletlenül se akarja megismételni partnernője. De előtte egy kicsit jól érezhetik magukat. Ennek szellemében a férfi finoman megcsókolta Arabella kezét, majd egyenként ujjait. A nő zavartan kuncogott, de láthatóan élvezte. Piton érezte, mindenre hajlandó lenne, így megcsókolta, az asztalon áthajolva. Csak a csók után érzékelte, hogy többen is megdöbbenve figyelik.

Először is ott volt Harry Potter. Az elmúlt fél órában többször észrevette, hogy ránéz. Piton magában mosolygott, ha arra gondolt, milyen gondban lehet most a fiú. Látszólag felismerni véli rettegett bájitaltan tanárát a szomszéd asztalnál egy mugli étteremben, de annyira másként viselkedik, mint szokott, hogy nem biztos benne, hogy tényleg ő az. Fogalma sincs, mit csináljon. Piton abban reménykedett, hogy a fiú úgy dönt majd, nem őt látja.

A második tekintet Petunia Dursleyhoz tartozott, aki felismerni vélte ifjúkori szerelmét, aki éppen egy szép, ámde butuska fiatal libát csókol.

Ott van még Vernon Dursley, aki csak azt látja, felesége egy idegen férfit bámul. Végül ott van még a hülye kölykük, aki természetesen semmit se vesz észre, annyira leköti az evés. Jobb is, ha elmegy Arabellával egy nyugodtabb helyre.

--------

Hermione Granger látta elmenni az elegánsan felöltözött Pitont, és enyhe féltékenységet érzett. Késő este a földszinti folyosókon bóklászott, látszólag céltalanul. Valójában arra volt kíváncsi, mikor ér haza Piton. Valahogy elkeveredett házigazdájuk lakosztálya elé, ahol az ajtót nyitva találta. Nagy volt a kísértés a lány számára. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem rakott külön védővarázslatot lakosztálya ajtajára, így bemehetne egy kicsit körülnézni. Megnézni, hogyan él, milyen könyvet olvas, meg ilyenek…

Hermione végül óvatosan belépett a szobába, semmihez sem hozzáérve. A hálószoba szép volt, bár kissé rendetlen. Az ágy nem volt bevetve, a padlón néhány ruhadarab hevert, a fotelen szintén ruhák. A könyvespolcon főleg szakkönyveket talált, de volt néhány mugli krimi, kalandregény, és szépirodalom is.

Már éppen ki akart osonni a szobából, mikor rájött, hogy elkésett: hallotta Pitont közeledni. Gyorsan beugrott a fal és a szekrény közé az egyik sarokban. Azonnal be is lépett a tanár, furcsán csillogó szemekkel és imbolygó járással. Hermione látta rajta, hogy ivott, és ez volt a szerencséje. Egy józan Perselus Piton azonnal kiszúrta volna, ahogy megdermedve ácsorog a fal mellett. A férfi annyira el volt merülve gondolataiban, hogy körül se nézett, az ajtót se csukta be, csak vetkőzni kezdett. Hermione rémülten meredt rá.

A zakó a fotel támlájára került, a többi ruha csak úgy a földre. Egy pillanat alatt meztelen volt. A griffendéles lánynak eszébe se jutott becsukni a szemét. Megvárta, míg Piton eltűnik a fürdőszobában, majd gyorsan kimenekült a szobából. Aznap éjjel mozgalmas álma volt. Szerepelt benne bájitaltan tanára is… meztelenül…

-------------

Perselus Piton másnap reggel fejfájással ébredt, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy elmenjen jelentést tenni a Rendnek.

Hermione a reggelinél, ahol Piton nem volt jelen, meglepve vette észre, hogy Luna és Ron fogja egymás kezét.

- Hát ti? – nézett rájuk csodálkozva.

- Hol voltál tegnap este? Mindenhol kerestünk, hogy neked is elújságoljuk: úgy döntöttünk, járunk – közölte Ron mosolyogva, majd egy puszit nyomott Luna arcára, aki erre elpirult.

Hermione szívből gratulált nekik, míg Draco a szemét forgatta.

- Mi a bajod? – kérdezte tőle Hermione, mikor kettesben maradtak.

- Semmi. Eddig azt hittem, Ron beléd van zúgva, erre Lunával jár.

- Örülök, hogy talált valaki mást. Tudja, hogy én nem járnék vele. Nem az esetem.

- Persze, mert a te ested Piton! – kezdett bele a további cikizésbe Draco. Előző nap nem unta meg. Ráadásul észrevette, hogy most Hermione elpirult megjegyzésére..

- Na mi van? Lemaradtam valamiről? – nézett a lányra.

- Ugyan! Nekem különben is van barátom. Viktor Krum.

- A Trimágus Tusa óta jártok?

- Igen.

- Akkor itt az ideje, hogy kiadd az útját, és friss hús után nézz! – tanácsolta vigyorogva Draco.

- Mint például Piton?

- Igen! Látom, végre kapizsgálod! De kíváncsivá tettél. Mi történt tegnap? Nem ok nélkül pirultál el! Nekem elmondhatod!

- Persze! Aztán gúnyt űzöl belőlem! Vagy mindenkinek elmeséled, amit mondok! – tiltakozott a lány.

- Nem tennék ilyet. Barátok vagyunk, nem?

- Igen, már legalább egy hete! – ironizált a lány.

- Nézd, bármit is gondolsz, nekem fontos, hogy szóba állsz velem. Az elmúlt két évet Tudjukki árnyékában éltem, nem volt senkim, akiben megbízhattam volna. Most ti – azaz inkább te - megpróbáltok elfogadni. Ez olyan jó, hogy eszembe se jutna elárulni téged!

- LáttammeztelenülPitontésaztánveleálmodtam!

- Tessék?

-Tegnap… láttam véletlenül meztelenül Pitont… aztán éjjel meg vele álmodtam… tudod, olyat…

- Hogyan lehet véletlenül látni valakit meztelenül?

- Tegnap este sétáltam a földszinten, és elkeveredtem Piton szobája felé. Nyitva volt az ajtó, így bementem egy kicsit körbenézni… tudom, nem lett volna szabad, de kíváncsi voltam… aztán hirtelen betoppant Piton, eléggé részegen, így nem vett észre és előttem levetkőzött. Akkor osontam ki, amikor zuhanyozni ment…

- Ez igen! Szép kis kaland! Én bezzeg nem járok így Petuniával! – sóhajtotta. – És tetszett, amit láttál? Ó, ez a pirulás megint! Jobban néz ki, mint Krum?

- Olyan más… Viktor zömök és izmos, míg Piton magas, karcsú, és… és olyan szexi… A francba! Teljesen összezavartál! Addig szuggerálod nekem, hogy tetszik Piton, míg végül elhiszem neked!

Következik: Az álomnő főzet 1.

-----------------------

U.i: Köszönöm a nagyon részletes kritikát **Feagil**-nek! Igyekszem megfogadni a tanácsokat. Remélem azért tovább olvasod a történetet :)

A történeteim ezentúl fenn vannak a Merengőn is. Oda kb. egy nappal korábban felrakom az új fejezeteket. Ott is szeretettel várok mindenkit! Üdv!


	7. Az álomnő főzet 1

**7. Az álomnő főzet 1. **

Perselus Piton napokat töltött laborjában. Még az étkezésekre se nagyon jött elő, a felfogadott házimanó látta el szendviccsel és sütőtöklével. Már kezdett teljesen úgy kinézni, ahogy a tanítás alatt szokott Roxfortban, amikor egy este végre elégedetten dörzsölhette össze kezeit. Elkészült a bájitala, amely segítségével talán már kiverheti fejéből Hermione Grangert. Emellett megvolt már az álompasi főzet prototípusa is. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy még a nyáron kipróbálja a lányon. Először várni akart vele a tanév kezdetéig, de ha már a sors úgy hozta, hogy együtt laknak saját házában, itt még jobban meg tudja majd figyelni a hatást.

Már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy hajszálat szerezzen a lánytól, ami nem tűnt nehéz feladatnak. Felosonni nem akart a szobájába, azt valahogy méltatlannak érezte volna. Így másnap este végre újra csatlakozott a diákokhoz vacsorára.

A közös vacsorák sohasem voltak valami vidám események. Többnyire némán ettek, nem is figyelve egymásra. A fiatalok nem mertek megszólalni, nehogy okot adjanak Pitonnak valami büntetésre, házimunkára. Megettek mindent olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírtak, hogy hamarabb szabadulhassanak a férfi társaságából.

A diákok közül egyedül Hermione szokott házimunkával foglalkozni, igaz, ő is csak a házimanó tehermentesítése miatt. Boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy Akuma, a távol-keleti származású – és általában hihetetlenül mogorva - házimanó Pitontól fizetést kapott szolgálataiért. Arról már szerencsére nem tudott, hogy a manó ezt egyedül Dumbledore igazgatónak köszönhette, nem házigazdájuknak.

Aznap Piton vacsora után beszélgetést kezdeményezett. Ez abból állt, hogy elejtett néhány gúnyos megjegyzést lakói szellemi színvonaláról. Ezzel el is érte, hogy Ron, Luna és Ginny amint tudtak, gyorsan felmenekültek szobájukba. Csak Draco és Hermione maradt. Így pár perc múlva már csak hármasban beszélgettek, semleges témákról.

- És mit fog tenni hetedév után? – kérdezte Piton Hermionét. – Auror akar lenni, mint a barátai?

- Nem, auror semmiképpen sem. Bill Weasley említette múlt nyáron, hogy lenne tehetségem az átoktöréshez. Ha azt kitanulnám, dolgozhatnék vele Egyiptomban…

- De hisz az nagyon veszélyes munka! – lepődött meg a férfi. – Az esze megvan hozzá, de…

- Ugyan, Perselus! Ő griffendéles! – nevetett Pitonra Draco. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy vakmerő!

- A bátorság nem egyenlő a vakmerőséggel! – pontosított a lány.

- Te akkor is vakmerő vagy, ne is tagadd! Az elmúlt években bebizonyítottad Potter mellett! – vágott vissza Draco.

- Jó, akkor vakmerő vagyok. És akkor mi van? Még élek! És nem azt mondtam, hogy átoktörő leszek, csak hogy gondolkodom rajta. Az is lehet, hogy tanítani akarok majd, vagy valami hasonló.

- Örülök, hogy végre lenyugodtak a kedélyek – szúrta gyorsan közbe Piton.

- Ön mikor döntötte el, hogy tanár lesz? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hermione.

- Soha. Soha nem akartam tanár lenni, csak így alakult…

- Látszik is – szúrta közbe a mardekáros fiú, aki a rokonság miatt sokat engedett meg magának a férfival szemben.

- Vigyázz a szádra Draco! – mordult fel Piton.

- Jól van, úgy látom jobb, ha megyek – színpadiaskodott a fiú. – Jó éjt!

Miután így hirtelen kettesben maradtak, zavart csend ereszkedett rájuk. Hermione már azon gondolkodott, hogyan menthetné ki magát, amikor Piton újra felvette a beszélgetés fonalát.

- Jól vettem észre, hogy Mr. Weasley és Miss Lovegood között gyengéd szálak alakultak ki? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- Igen, egy hete járnak.

- Nekem úgy tűnt, Mr. Weasley önbe szerelmes.

- Az régebben volt. Nekem van barátom, így kivert a fejéből.

- Az a kviddicsjátékos?

- Igen.

Megint csend lett, de most Hermione kezdett el kíváncsiskodni.

- És ön? Önnek van valakije? – kérdezte.

- Draco nem tévedett, amikor vakmerőnek nevezte! – nézett dühösen Piton, de aztán elnevette magát. – Bár ez így fair – folytatta. – Hisz én is faggattam önt a magánügyeiről.

- Nos? – nézett rá bátran és várakozóan a lány.

- Jelenleg nincs senkim, de nem szándékozom sokáig fenntartani ezt az állapotot – nézett Piton mélyen a lány szemébe.

Hermionénak hirtelen kiszáradt a szája.

- Sok… sok sikert hozzá – nyögte ki nehezen. Mi történt az előbb? Tényleg flörtöl vele a férfi, vagy csak Draco miatt értelmezi félre az egész helyzetet?

- Nos, jobb lesz, ha mi is megyünk aludni – állt fel hirtelen Piton, megelőzve a további kényes témákat. Felállás közben egy pillanatra Hermione vállára tette a kezét. – Jó éjt és szép álmokat, Miss Granger! – tette még hozzá kedvesen, majd magára hagyta a döbbent lányt. Kezében ott szorongatott néhány hajszálat, amit a lány válláról szedett le.

------------

Perselus Piton szobájában elővett egy dobozt, és óvatosan belehelyezte a zsákmányolt három hajszálat. Nem volt teljesen elégedett, mert mindegyik szál rövid volt. Elhatározta, hogy másnap újra próbálkozik. Egy hosszú hajszál hatásosabbá tehetné főzetét.

- Azért ma este kipróbálom. A semminél ez is jobb – gondolta, de végül mindhárom szál a poharába került. Így még úgyse próbálta ki bájitalát, lehet, hogy így még hatásosabb. Három rövid nagyjából egy egész hosszút ad ki. Most a bájital kellemesebb verzióját akarta kipróbálni, a házisárkány effektushoz egyszerűen nem volt kedve. Majd legközelebb.

-----------

Hermione ezalatt felment az emeleti napaliba, ahol még ott üldögéltek barátai. Nem volt kedve ahhoz, hogy Draco faggatni kezdje – hisz tudta, hogy direkt hagyta kettesben Pitonnal az előbb – így úgy döntött, korán aludni megy. Levette pulóverét, amit vacsora előtt az egyik Weasley adott neki kölcsön, hogy ne kelljen a sajátjáért visszamennie a szobájába.

- Kösz a pulcsit, Ron – adta vissza a vörös fiúnak, majd jó éjt intett, és elment aludni.

-------------

A szobában csak a kandalló világított. Ezért történhetett, hogy Perselus Piton, a Bájitalok Mestere, nem vette észre, hogy a három hajszál a poharában bizony VÖRÖS. Ráöntötte bájitalát, megkeverte. Bezárta szobája ajtaját, lezuhanyozott, ágyba bújt, majd felvette poharát és megitta a kellemes ízű, sütőtöklére emlékeztető főzetét. Perceken belül elaludt. Aztán álmodni kezdett…

Következik: Az álomnő főzet 2.

------------------------------

Ez a rész elég rövid lett, de itt muszáj volt megszakítanom. (a szerző gonoszul vigyorog) Kíváncsian várom a véleményeket!

Köszönöm a kritikákat!


	8. Az álomnő főzet 2

**8. Az álomnő főzet 2.**

Az álomnő főzet három férfi hajszállal… ez nem az volt, amire Perselus Piton valaha is vágyott életében. Ha Hermione Granger három hajszála lett volna a főzetben, az is durva eredménnyel járt volna. Megháromszorozott volna minden érzést – vágyat, kínt, kielégülést. De három férfihajszál egy heteroszexuális férfinak – ez olyan volt, mintha belecsöppent volna a legdurvább slash történetbe – HÁROMSZOR! EGYSZERRE!

Amikor Piton reggel felébredt, hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit tegyen. Hányja ki az előző napi vacsorát, vagy egyszerűen ölje meg magát? Ezt az érzést nem éli túl! Egész éjszakás pikáns kalandjai Ron Weasley-vel… ez több volt, mint amit el tudott viselni. Sokkot kapott. Csak feküdt ágyában és remegett a kíntól. Nem volt ereje felkelni, vagy bármi egyebet tenni. Az még hagyján, hogy életében először megtapasztalta, milyen egy férfival lenni, de legalább valaki más lett volna! Csak nem Weasley! Ron Weasley egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, orálisan, análisan… nem! Perselus Piton – gyermekkora óta talán először – elsírta magát.

Már dél lehetett, amikor valaki bátortalanul kopogott ajtaján. Alig bírt erőt venni magán, hogy kiszóljon, ki az.

- Perselus, jól vagy? – hallotta Draco aggódó hangját.

- Nem – szólt ki gyenge hangon, őszintén.

- Bemehetünk?

Piton tudta, hogy este alaposan bezárkózott, de szüksége van segítségre.

- Megpróbállak beengedni – mondta, és percek alatt sikerült elbotorkálnia az ajtóig. Pálcáját meg se próbálta használni. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta az ajtót. Kint Draco mellett persze Granger állt. Piton egy pillanatig mérges lett a lányra - mégis mit keresett rajta Weasley hajszála? -, de aztán rájött: csak azt kapta, amit megérdemelt. Figyelmetlen volt.

- Szent Merlin, Perselus! Mi történt veled? Megtámadtak? Beteg vagy? Pocsékul nézel ki!

A két fiatal közben belépett az ajtón. Amikor Piton látta, hogy Draco esetlenül támogatni akarja, gyorsan Hermionéhoz fordult. Nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy egy fiú érjen hozzá…

- Miss Granger, visszasegítene az ágyig? – kérdezte így a lánytól. Hermione hagyta, hogy rátámaszkodjon, majd visszakísérte az ágyig, és felemelte a takarót, míg alábújt.

- Mi történt? – ismételte meg a kérdést Draco.

- Semmi. Romlott lehetett egy hozzávaló a bájitalban, amit este ittam meg – mondott „féligazságot". – Az gyengített le ennyire. Estig ágyban maradok, és rendbe jövök – bíztatta inkább saját magát, mint vendégeit.

- Segíthetünk valamiben? – kérdezte a lány. – Főzhetnénk Dracoval egy ellenszérumot, vagy valami hasonló…

- Ha lenne ellenszérum, csakis önre és Dracora bíznám az elkészítését – közölte fakó hangon, csukott szemmel a férfi. – De nincs ellenszérum. Magamtól kell rendbe jönnöm. Addig figyelniük kéne helyettem a Dursley házat. Draco, megtennéd?

- Megyek – ígérte a fiú. – Addig Hermione vigyáz rád. Ne hagyd magára, rendben? – nézett a lányra.

- OK! – válaszolta, és leült egy fotel szélére, ami ruhákkal volt tele.

- Elnézést a rendetlenségért. Nálam mindig ez van. De helyezze magát kényelembe valahogy, ha tényleg maradni szeretne. Nem muszáj, majd megleszek valahogy – tette hozzá.

- Ne vicceljen! Nem hagyom magára! Csak pihenjen, jó? Nem éhes?

Piton megrázta a fejét, majd csukott szemmel tovább feküdt.

Hermione ijedten nézte megkínzott arcát. Látszott rajta, hogy „belülről" szenved. Nem tudta, hogy segíthetne. Végül rövid hezitálás után megfogta a férfi fakó kezét. Piton nem tiltakozott, inkább hálásan megszorította a lány kezét. Így maradtak. Nem mondtak semmit. Mindkettőjüket valamilyen nyugalom szállta meg, ahogy Piton csukott szemmel feküdt, Hermione pedig némán vigasztalta érintésével. Piton arcvonásai ellazultak, míg lassan álomba merült.

-----------

Hermione mialatt nézte az alvó férfit, azon gondolkodott, mi történhetett vele valójában. Egy romlott hozzávaló a bájitalában, ugyan már! Majd pont a Bájitalok Mestere ront el egy bájitalt!

Minél tovább nézte a férfit, annál inkább úgy érezte, hogy valami óriási lelki trauma érhette. Valami, amire nem számított. Legszívesebben átölelte volna Pitont. Megvigasztalta volna, mint egy kisgyereket, magához ölelve, a hátát simogatva, lágyan ringatva. Ehhez persze nem volt mersze, de a kézfogása is segített – érezte. Maga se vette észre, mikor kezdte el finoman simogatni a férfi karját másik kezével. Piton álmában elmosolyodott. Ezen felbuzdulva a lány továbbment: most az arcát simogatta meg, de erre már felébredt.

- Bocsánat – jött zavarba a lány.

- Nincs miért – sóhajtotta a férfi. – Köszönöm, hogy velem van – suttogta.

Olyan meghitt volt ez a pillanat, hogy egyikük se szívesen szakította meg.

- Miss Granger? – szólalt meg percekkel később Piton. – Mennyire ért a felejtésátkokhoz?

- Hát… az elméletéről minden információt elolvastam, de soha nem próbálkoztam vele…

- Nézze, én bízom önben, hogy képes rá. Megtenné nekem, hogy felejtésátkot szór rám? Tegnap estétől kezdve felejtsek el mindent, jó?

- De uram… - döbbent meg a lány a furcsa kérésen.

- Kérem, nem leszek hálátlan! És ha az én pálcámmal csinálja, nem csapják ki az iskolából, mert a Minisztérium azt hiszi majd, hogy én használtam. Kérem, tegye meg! Örökre hálás leszek érte!

- Nem is fog rá emlékezni, hogy megkért! Főleg, ha valamit rosszul csinálok, és több emlékét törlöm, mint kéne!

- Vállalom a kockázatot! Írok előtte egy nyilatkozatot, hogy én kértem meg a felejtésátokra, ha valami rosszul sülne el. Kérem! – könyörgött.

Hermione nem tudott ellenállni a férfiből áradó kétségbeesésnek. És ahogy reménykedve szorította a kezét! A lány sejtette, hogy a férfi élete során talán soha nem könyörgött még így valakinek. Fontos lehet neki ez a felejtésátok, ha még erre is képes: könyörög – ráadásul egy griffendéles diáklányának!

- Rendben, megteszem – suttogta.

- Köszönöm. Hozna pergament és pennát?

Miután megkapta, két pergament írt. Az egyikben leírta, hogy ő kérte meg a lányt a varázslatra, és minden felelősséget átvállal. A másikat hosszabban írta, majd lezárta és elrakta.

- Leírtam, amire mindenképpen emlékeznem kell majd az este óta – mondta, mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. A lány ettől megborzongott.

- Itt a pálcám – adta a lány kezébe. – Gyakoroljon vele egy-két varázsigét, hogy megszokja.

Hermione elvégzett néhány bonyolultabb transzfigurációs varázslatot, míg úgy nem érezte, hogy készen áll.

- Ha végzett a varázslattal, azonnal dobja el a pálcát és ugorjon el – tanácsolta a férfi. – Ismerem magam annyira, hogy tudjam: nem reagálok nyugodtan arra, ha azt látom, hogy valaki rám fogja a saját pálcámat és nem emlékszem semmire. Azonnal igyekezzen megnyugtatni, jó? Előre bocsánatot kérek, ha durva lennék. Azaz, ha a szokásosnál durvább lennék – tette hozzá egy apró mosoly kíséretében. - És ne izguljon, én megbízom önben. Ha ezt rosszul tenném, úgysem fogok emlékezni rá – próbált viccelni újra.

A lány idegesen bólintott.

- Nem akarja varázslás előtt kihasználni a helyzetet? – kérdezte Piton hirtelen. – Most bármit a szemembe mondhat, amit szeretne, de eddig nem mert. El fogom felejteni, nem lesz következménye.

Hermione egy pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett bájitaltan tanárára. Fejében cikáztak a gondolatok, mit is mondhatna. Végül előszedte griffendéles bátorságát – vakmerőségét? – és kibökte: - Lenne valami tanár úr, amit szeretnék – közölte.

Piton várakozásteljesen ránézett.

Következik: A kérés

---------------------

Sziasztok! Mivel az utóbbi időben (szerencsére) kaptam néhány kritikát, gondoltam itt reagálok rájuk.

Először is: Nem mentségként mondom (dehogynem ;D), de ez az első folytatásos történetem. Ezért van az, hogy még nem tudok kellő figyelmet szentelni minden mellékszálnak, és néha (túl) gyorsan követik egymást az események. Reményeim szerint a rutin majd meghozza a változást, ha nem is ebben a történetben (ez már túlságosan kész van fejben ahhoz, hogy túl nagyot változtassak rajta).

Piton tényleg kissé OOC, de lehet azzal védekezni, hogy maga Rowling se árult el sok dolgot nekünk róla az iskolai viselkedésén kívül, na meg a múltjának említésén kívül (és az infók 99 százalékát Harry szemén át kapjuk, ami ugye eléggé elfogult). Piton élete (remélhetőleg) többől áll, mint hogy tanít, meg kémkedik. A hetedik részben még kiderülhet, hogy valahol felesége és hét gyereke várja (akik mind feketében járnak, és zsíros a hajuk) ;DDD

**Feagil** kérdésére („amúgy hol beszélgetett Hermione és Draco, amikor meglátták Petúniát? -mivel a különszobák néznek az utcára, de ott nem lehettek kettesben. :P"):

Nos, én az emeletet úgy képzeltem el, hogy van egy nagy nappali, ahonnan a ház mindkét oldalára nyílnak ablakok. Ebből a nappaliból nyílik egy hosszú, keskeny folyosó, ahonnan a két oldal felé nyílnak a hálószobák. Dracoék a nappaliban ülnek az ablak mellett.

**Feagil** másik kritikájára is itt válaszolok (**Piton egy napja** című írásomhoz), mert itt egyszerűbb: Nyugi, nem veszek át semmit belőle ebbe a sztoriba. Ennyire itt azért nem OOC Piton, ugye/reménykedve néz/

A végéről: ugye a hatos könyvet eddig csak angolul olvastam (angoltudásom pedig hagy kívánnivalót maga után), de nekem úgy jött le a történet, hogy nem derül ki pontosan, miért tette P. azt, amit tett. Tippelni, találgatni persze lehet, de 100 százalékosan nincs megmagyarázva. Lehet, hogy V. parancsba adta: ha D. elbukik, teljesítse helyette a feladatot. Vagy D.-t már az elejétől csak hülyítette, hogy kiderítse, mire lenne képes, valójában pedig végig P.-ra bízta a feladatot. Millió lehetséges magyarázat van. Az én írásom csak egy poén, de akár így is történhetett volna. (De reménykedjünk, hogy nem, és az írónő majd valami normális magyarázattal áll elő ;D) Örülök, hogy tetszett, de a virágszedéssel még várj egy kicsit (nálunk még csak jégvirágok vannak).

Köszönöm a kritikákat Feagilnek, Harci Békának, Erisednek, Agatha Moonnak és Tessa Morrisnak!


	9. A kérés

**9. A kérés**

Perselus Piton felkészült a legrosszabbra. Mit fog mondani a lány? Zsíros hajú szemét? Szex- mániás vénember? Nem, csak nem akarja sértegetni a mai kedvessége után… ahogy némán fogta a kezét, és nem faggatózott… rengeteget segített ezzel neki. Sajnálta, hogy mindezt el fogja felejteni.

- Igen, Miss Granger? – szólalt meg végül. – Mit szeretne mondani?

- Inkább kérni szeretnék valamit. Piton professzor… kérem… megcsókolna engem? – kérdezte félénken. – Ha… ha szeretne… - fűzte hozzá gyorsan.

- Örömmel, Miss Granger – döbbent meg teljesen a férfi. – De… de miért kéri ezt tőlem?

- Nevezzük kíváncsiságnak, rendben?

- És a barátja? Éppen tegnap említette, hogy jár azzal a sportolóval…

- Vele majd én lerendezem… - bökte ki gyorsan a lány. Igen, Viktorról egész el is feledkezett. De most Viktor gondolata sem tudta megakadályozni kérését. Itt az alkalom, hogy utat engedjen a „Piton, mint férfi" gondolatainak, és kielégítse kíváncsiságát. És végre megtudhatja, hogy tetszik-e Pitonnak – kockázat nélkül. Azért gyorsan hozzáfűzte: - De ha önt zavarja, hogy barátom van…

- Nem, dehogy! – válaszolta Piton gyorsan, talán túl gyorsan is. El is szégyellte magát. Még a végén megtudja ez a lány, hogy titkos gondolatait találta ki ezzel a csókkéréssel. Vagy nem csak a saját titkos gondolata lenne? A lány is gondolt már rá „úgy"… ez egész biztos! Különben nem kérné ezt a csókot… Ennek nagyon örült. Megdöbbent viszont a lány bátorságán és vakmerőségén, ahogy ki is mondta, amit szeretne. Miért kell ezt is elfelejtenie majd? Egy pillanatra megingott, de túl élénken élt benne az éjszaka emléke ahhoz, hogy ne visszakozzon. Inkább felkelt az ágyból és a lány elé lépett. Már biztosabban mozgott.

- Biztos ebben, Hermione? – váltott át önkéntelenül a lány keresztnevére. – Csak akkor mondjon igent, ha egészen biztos benne. Ezzel a tettünkkel mindketten bajba kerülhetünk, ha nyilvánosságra kerül. Ne feledje, hogy a tanára vagyok.

- Én szívesen vállalom a kockázatot, ha ön is, Perselus – válaszolta a lány, a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal ejtve ki a férfi keresztnevét.

- Puszit szeretne, vagy…

- Csókot, Perselus – fejezte be helyette a mondatot a lány. A férfi elé lépett és várakozva ránézett.

Pitonnak nem kellett több bíztatás. Félresikerült álma után ajándékba kap egy igazi csókot! Egyik kezével óvatosan a lány állához ért, és felemelte a megfelelő szögbe. Hermione engedelmesen becsukta a szemét, mire kapott egy-egy gyengéd csókot mindkét szemhéjára. Ezután a férfi ajkai gyengéden ajkaira tapadtak. Hermione lábai elgyengültek, ha Piton nem öleli át, összecsuklanak alatta. Ajkaik óvatosan ízlelgették egymást, míg Piton óvatosan továbblépett, nyelvével bebocsátást kérve a lány szájába. Meglepődött, milyen könnyen kinyílt neki a lány. Az óvatos felfedezés hamar szenvedélybe csapott át.

Mikor pihegve szétváltak, döbbenten nézett tanítványára, aki még mindig csukott szemmel megnyalta ajkait. Piton legszívesebben tovább folytatta volna még a csókot, jelen pillanatban egyáltalán nem érdekelte Ron Weasley és „közös éjszakájuk". Ő ezzel a lánnyal akart közös éjszakát, valódit, nem bájitallal előidézettet, nem is egyet… Aztán lassan visszatértek gondolatai a realitásba.

- Gondolom, nem engedi, hogy most írjak magamnak még egy emlékeztető cetlit – szólalt meg rekedt hangon. A lány csak megrázta a fejét. – Ebben az esetben szeretném megkérni, hogy kérését ismételje meg a R.A.V.A.SZ vizsgája után! – mosolygott a lányra, a lehető legmegnyerőbb arckifejezésével.

- Nem, nem fogom megismételni a kérést – rázta a lány a fejét, de valahogy szomorúnak tűnt. - Ez ennyi volt.

Piton megijedt.

- E-Ennyire szörnyű voltam? – suttogta, szinte ijedt hangon.

- Nem, dehogy, Perselus! – nevetett a lány. – A csók tökéletes volt. Igazság szerint a barátom fele ilyen jól sem csinálja – mosolygott. – Egyszerűen nem szeretnék egy piros melltartó lenni a nappalija kanapéján!

- Ne higgye, hogy minden kapcsolatom egy éjszakára szól – közölte nyugodt hangon a férfi. – Nem szeretnék egyedül megöregedni. Ahogy ön is mondta, azt a házat a festményen nem egy embernek találták ki…

A lány erre nem szólt semmit, csak megköszönte a csókot. Végül hátrébb lépett, felemelte a pálcáját és felkiáltott: - Exmemoriam!

----------

A férfi elvesztette egyensúlyát, de nem esett el. Hermione gyorsan eldobta a pálcát és egy fotel mögé menekült. Onnan nézett a döbbenten, de dühösen ránéző tanárára.

- Mit csinál a pálcámmal, Granger! – ordította vörös fejjel. – Azonnal magyarázatot várok, vagy kirúgatom Roxfortból!

- Olvassa el azt a pergament az asztalon! – kiáltott vissza ijedten a lány. Piton nagyon veszélyesnek tűnt. – Maga írta, az mindent megmagyaráz!

- Én? Nem emlékszem! Szent Merlin! Maga felejtésátkot szórt rám?

- OLVASSA EL A PERGAMENT! – ordította a lány.

Piton először felvette pálcáját a padlóról, a lányra fogta, és csak úgy ment az asztalhoz.

- Én, Perselus Piton (születtem: 1960. január 9.) tanúsítom, hogy tanítványom, Hermione Granger (született: 1979. szept. 19.) saját kérésemre szórt felejtésátkot rám a mai napon. A varázslat rossz végrehajtásából eredő következményeket vállalom, őt semmilyen felelősség sem terheli. Halálom esetén Little Dent-i házamat Hermione Grangerre hagyom, míg minden egyéb ingó és ingatlan vagyonomat Albus Dumbledore-ra. Keltezés. Aláírás. Úgy néz ki, mintha én írtam volna. De ennek semmi értelme…

A férfi ezután elvégzett néhány varázslatot, amelyekkel a pergamen valódiságát ellenőrizte. Nem talált hibát.

- Leülhetnénk? – kérdezte Hermione félénken. – Nem fog megtámadni?

- Igen, üljünk le. Nagyon gyengének érzem magam. Más varázslatot is szórt rám?

- Nem, de reggel óta ágyban feküdt, mert szörnyen rosszul volt. Nem tudom mitől, mert szerintem nem az igazságot mondta el nekem és Draconak, aki szintén itt volt. De írt egy levelet magának, odarakta az éjjeliszekrényre. Először olvassa el azt, bizonyára mindent megmagyaráz. Én nem láttam. Utána kérdezzen, és válaszolok, amire tudok. De először mondja el, jól van-e. Mindenre emlékszik tegnap este előttről?

- Úgy érzem, igen. Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy jó éjt kívánok önnek az ebédlőben, majd feljövök a szobámba, kezemben… nem, az nem fontos.

-----------

- Szóval arra emlékszem utoljára, hogy megszereztem a hajszálait. Mi történhetett? – gondolkodott Piton magában. – Rájött a lány, hogy mit tettem, és ezért küldött átkot rám?

- Olvassa el a levelét – ismételte meg a lány.

Piton elővette a lezárt borítékot. Ez állt benne:

_„Tegnap este volt egy „bájital balesetem". Kétértelműen fogok fogalmazni, hátha illetéktelen olvassa a levelet, nem jól sikerült felejtésátok következtében._

_A bájital legutolsó hozzávalója nagyon nem volt megfelelő. Ez annyira megviselt, hogy felejtésátkot kértem Miss Grangertől. Borzalmas éjszakám volt, annyira legyengültem testileg és lelkileg, hogy nem tudtam felkelni. Miss Granger tartotta bennem a lelket. Vígasztalt, fogta a kezem. Nagyon segítőkész volt. A varázslatot nehezen vállalta el. Dracot kértem meg, hogy addig figyelje Pottert. A varázslatról ő sem tud._

_A jövőben a bájital utolsó hozzávalóját mindig ALAPOSAN ellenőrizzem le! Nem szabad belőle többszörös mennyiséget a főzetbe rakni. Én tegnap este háromszoros mennyiséget raktam. Szörnyű következmények._

_Magánjellegű megfigyelések: az a nő, akire az utóbbi időben sokat gondolok, úgy néz ki, kedvel legalább egy kicsit. Egy év múlva megpróbálhatnék randevút kérni tőle. Max. nemet mond, nem? Írta: Perselus Piton, saját maga számára."_

--------

Piton meglepődött levelén. Ezek szerint nem Granger hajszálát szerezte meg előző este. De akkor kiét? Ginny Weasleyét vagy Luna Lovegoodét? Ők ketten azért nem olyan szörnyűek, hogy ne bírt volna elviselni egy éjszakát velük. Talán a lány macskájának a szőrét gyűjtötte be? Az se valószínű. A macskát Hermione a szüleinél hagyta, és a macskaszőrtől olyan baja lett volna, amihez gyógyító kell, nem felejtésátok.

A következő gondolat olyan szörnyű volt, hogy alig mert jobban belegondolni. A hajszál csak egy fiúé, férfié lehetett! Krumé, Dracoé vagy Weasleyé, esetleg a lány apjáé. Másé hogy kerülhetett volna a lány pulcsijára? Bár Krum és az apa nem valószínű, minimum hetek óta nem találkoztak, azóta csak volt mosva az a pulóver… Tehát Draco vagy Weasley. Atyaég!

- Jól van? – kérdezte aggódva a griffendéles, és odalépett mellé.

- Igen, köszönöm. Csak megszédültem.

- Persze, mert ma még egy falatot sem evett. Hozok valamit a konyhából, jó?

Piton hálásan bólintott. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy szürke hálóingben járkált a lány előtt. Így akarja meghódítani? Gyorsan a takaró alá bújt. Amíg visszatért a lány, a levél rá vonatkozó részén gondolkodott. Fogta a kezét? Annyira szenvedett, hogy szükségét érezte ennek?

Amíg tálcáról megvacsorázott, Hermione elmesélte neki, milyen állapotban találták meg Dracoval, és miket mondott. Ez a rész hihetőnek hangzott.

- Miss Granger, egész nap mellettem volt? – kérdezte.

- Igen.

A kézfogásra nem mert rákérdezni, valahogy hülyén vette volna ki magát.

- Csinált már előtte felejtésátkot?

- Nem, uram. Ezért nem is akartam…

- Mégis megtette. Miért?

- Olyan rossz állapotban volt… és szinte könyörgött…

- Szóval belement. Aztán?

- Megírta a leveleket, én pedig gyakoroltam a pálcájával. Aztán varázsoltam. Ennyi.

Piton úgy érezte, a lány titkol valamit, de végül erre nem kérdezett rá. Remélhetőleg nem fontos.

- Megkérhetném, hogy erről az egészről senkinek se beszéljen? Dracoval is beszélek majd. Köszönöm, hogy ennyit foglalkozott velem.

- Szóra se érdemes – mosolygott a lány. Egészében véve, jól sikerült ez a nap. Kapott egy felejthetetlen csókot Pitontól, és egyedül ő tud róla. Az emlék megmarad, de nincs semmi következmény. – Örültem, hogy segíthettem. Jó éjszakát!

Következik: Vernon Dursley legboldogabb napja

------------------

Továbbra is köszönöm, és örömmel veszem a kritikákat!


	10. Vernon Dursley legboldogabb napja

**10. Vernon Dursley legboldogabb napja **

Hermionének aznap este nehezen jött álom a szemére. Újra és újra végiggondolta magában a Pitonnal történteket. Hihetetlen, hogy csókolózott egy tanárával! És pont Pitonnal… ha a barátai megtudnák, vajon mit szólnának? Először undorodnának a gondolattól is, ez egészen biztos, de talán barátnőjük kedvéért belenyugodnának előbb-utóbb a helyzetbe.

Bár, jobban belegondolva, milyen helyzetbe? Végül is ez csak egy csók volt. Egy megismételhetetlen alkalom. Egy kihagyhatatlan alkalom. Igaz, hogy már tizenhét éves – azaz a varázsló szokások szerint nagykorú -, de akkor sem lehet ilyen jellegű kapcsolata egy majd negyvenéves férfival. Hisz ez a férfi egy évig még tanítani fogja!

És egy év múlva? Piton mondta, hogy a R.A.V.A.SZ vizsga után szívesen venne még egy csókot, és talán mást is. Mit tegyen? Tegyen egyáltalán valamit? Még van egy éve gondolkodni…

Ideges volt, hogy ilyen kusza a helyzet. Eddigi élete során megszokta, hogy minden kérdésére ott van a válasz valamelyik könyvben, csak meg kell találnia a megfelelőt. Eddig nem volt olyan problémája, amit ne tudott volna megoldani.

És a szívügyek… azzal sem volt problémája soha. Lockhart tetszett neki egy darabig, de az csak amolyan buta rajongás volt, amin szinte minden kamasz lány átesik egyszer. Viktor volt az első fiú, aki randevúra hívta. Először csak kíváncsiságból mondott igent, na és tetszett neki, hogy végre valaki őt is észreveszi, mint lányt. Viktor kedves, figyelmes és hallgatag volt. Nem túl tolakodó, vagy erőszakoskodó – mint barát, sohasem volt vele komoly gond. Nem vitatkoztak – nehéz is lett volna hozzá közös témát találni -, és ez Hermionénak így teljesen megfelelt. Nyugodt, kiegyensúlyozott szerelmi élet. Rendezett, mint az egész élete.

Talán ez volt a baj. Megunta már ezt a langyos állapotot, talán ezért vonzódott most Pitonhoz, aki átlagosnak igazán nem mondható.

Harrynek és Ronnak köszönhetően – hogy a kort, amiben él, és amely éppen háborúba hajlik ne is említse -, rengeteg olyan eseményben volt része, ami nem túl szokványos. Akkor a szerelmi élete miért legyen szokványos? Ha a fiúkkal átélt kalandok során is kezelni tudott minden problémát, akkor a szerelemben sem lehetnek megoldhatatlan gondjai!

Ízlelgette a szájában a szót: szerelem. Nem hitt a szerelem első látásra dologban. Ő túl racionálisan gondolkodott ehhez. A szerelemhez idő kell. Megismerés. Bizalom. Szeretet. Fog ő valaha valaki iránt ilyet érezni? Nem nagyon hitt benne. Vonzalmat igen, hogyne, de szerelmet? Azt nem neki találták ki.

Ha egy év múlva esélyt adna Pitonnak, aki ugye jelen pillanatban vonzódásának tárgya, több lehetséges dolog történhetne.

Az első, és legegyszerűbb verzió szerint Piton furcsán végigmérné a „csókkérés" után, és a képébe nevetne. „Mégis mit akar tőlem, Miss Granger? Ne nevettessen!" Ez volna a legszörnyűbb variáció, de legalább megpróbálta.

A másik verzió szerint Piton igent mondana, talán randevúznának is párat, aztán ha a férfi megunta, faképnél hagyná. Ez volna a legbizonytalanabb kimenetelű variáció, de legalább megpróbálta, és remélhetőleg élményekkel gazdagon távozhatna a kapcsolatból.

A harmadik – legkellemesebb – verzió szerint Piton igent mondana, és járnának valameddig. Ameddig úgy éreznék, van közük egymáshoz. Egy hónapig, egy évig, egy életig. Csak rajtuk és a kapcsolaton múlna. Ez lenne a legkevésbé valószínű variáció, de az esély mégis megvan rá.

De van még egy lehetősége: szép nyugodtan, csendben élni tovább a megszokott életet, és nem változtatni. Perselus Pitont pedig kiverni a fejéből.

Még van ideje gondolkodni a dolgokon. Hisz még nincs vége a nyárnak. Bármi történhet, ami segíthet meghozni a végső döntést.

-----

Piton is nehezen aludt el azon az éjszakán. Hermione Grangeren gondolkodott, aki egész nap vigasztalta, bár nem emlékszik rá. Mit tudhat a lány, amit ő nem? Mi történt a nap folyamán? Hogy engedhette, hogy ilyen közel kerüljön egy diákjához? És miért nem tudja végre kiverni a fejéből?

Petunia óta nem volt nő, akire ilyen sokszor gondolt volna. Petunián túljutott – igaz, vele voltak kellemes emlékei, amire visszagondolhat. Mi a helyzet Grangerrel? Túl tud lépni rajta anélkül, hogy egyáltalán történt volna valami? Vagy a tanév végén előszedi legjobb modorát, odaáll a végzős lány elé, és jól beégeti magát, lesz ami lesz alapon?

Nem tudta. De úgy érezte, van még ideje gondolkodni. Még nincs vége a nyárnak. Ennyi idő alatt bármi történhet. Ha eljön a pillanat, biztosan tudja majd, mit kell tennie.

-----

Néhány nap múlva Piton Petuniát figyelte az ablakon keresztül, ahogy Potterrel ordibál. Sejtette, hogy a bagolyposta miatt folyt a veszekedés: tegnap adta fel Granger és a Weasley-k cenzúrázott leveleit, amit a fiú hajnalban bizonyára megkapott a postabaglyoktól. Ezt sohasem nézte jó szemmel a Dursley család.

A múlton merengett megint, de most lelke mélyén hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy nem vette akkor feleségül Petuniát.

A merengésből felriadva valami furcsát vett észre. Vernon Dursley mosolyogva szállt ki autójából, kezében egy hatalmas dobozzal, amit bevitt a házba. Piton kihelyezett veszélyérzékelő bűbájai azonnal felvisítottak, ami azt jelentette, fekete energia van a házban.

Gondolkodás nélkül riasztotta a Rend főhadiszállását. Nem tévedett: alig pár pillanat múlva halálfalók hopponáltak a család gyepére. Vernon Dursleynek valahogy sikerült megszüntetnie felesége védővarázslatát.

Harry Potter villámgyorsan előkapta varázspálcáját és a háta mögé vonta védelmezve utált nagynénjét. Három halálfalót sikerült leterítenie átkaival, mire elfogták és elhopponáltak vele. Az aurorok és rendtagok is megérkeztek eddigre már, így többen azonnal követték Pottert egy követő bűbájjal, amit az utolsó pillanatban lőttek a fiúra.

Piton is pillanatok alatt kinn volt az utcán. Ő nem követte Pottert, arra ott voltak a többiek. Amit tehetett, azt megtette, méghozzá nagyon gyorsan. A többi az aurorok dolga.

Befutott a házba, ahol Vernon Dursley egy asztal mellett üldögélt, egy ormótlan fekete tárgyat bámulva. Arca eszelős vigyorra húzódott.

- Ez életem legboldogabb napja – kuncogta őrülten. – Most megfizettem a kis fattyúnak!

Pitont látszólag észre se vette, annyira nem volt magánál. A férfi először a fekete tárgyat vette szemügyre. Abból származott a fekete energia. Tudta, azonnal meg kell semmisítenie, míg még nagyobb baj nem lesz. Több tucat varázsigével próbálkozott, sikertelenül. Ekkor tért magához Vernon Dursley és rávetette magát. Karmolta és tépte, ahol érte. A szemét is ki akarta nyomni.

- Ez életem legboldogabb napja! – ordította – Maga meg tönkre akarja tenni!

Piton két hatalmas pofont kevert le a hisztérikus férfinak, majd egy székhez láncolta egy varázsigével.

- Meg akarja öletni a feleségét és a fiát is? – ordított rá. – Azt hiszi, a halálfalók nem jönnek vissza, megölni magát is? Mire volt ez jó?

- Tönkretette az életünket! Állandóan rettegnünk kellett tőle és a fajtájától! Megkerestem az ellenségeit! Egy évem ment rá, de megérte! MEGÉRTE! Szegény Dudleykám…

Ekkor egyszerre több dolog is történt. Berontott a konyhába Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna és Draco előreszegezett pálcával.

- Elvitték Harryt? – kérdezte Ginny. Piton csak bólintani tudott, és máris megérkezett a konyhába az emeletről Dudley, aki látszólag az egész támadást végigaludta. Ahogy a konyhába lépett és meglátta a kialakult káoszt, látszólag nem tudta, mit tegyen. Szaladjon el, sikítson, vagy próbálja meg kiszabadítani apját?

Ekkor érkezett hopponálva néhány halálfaló. Piton és diákjai azonnal varázsolni kezdtek, míg Dudley kiszaladt a házból.

Amikor egy pillanatnyi szünet következett be a harcban, Piton megkérte Dracot, Ginnyt és Ront, hogy menekítsék minél messzebbre a két muglit, és védjék meg őket, ha szükséges lenne. Megadta a házába vezető varázsszót is, hisz vissza nem mehettek ugyanolyan egyszerűen, mint ahogy kijöttek.

Hermione és Luna ezalatt az újabb halálfalókat verték vissza. Sok hasznát vették most annak, amit a DS szakkörökön tanultak.

Luna vette észre, hogy az asztalon heverő fekete tárgy változni kezd. Odairányította tanára figyelmét, mire az azonnal magához ölelte a két lányt, és abban a pillanatban dehopponált a házból. Mint kiderült, az utolsó pillanatban. Jó száz méterre is érezték a lökéshullámot, mikor felrobbant a ház, Vernon Dursley-val és a halálfalókkal együtt.

-----------

- Mi történt? – kérdezte meg Hermione.

A lány a csata hevében kipirult és a haja is szerteszét állt. Piton meglepődött saját magán – még az adott körülmények között is az járt a fejében, így is milyen szép. Azért igyekezett tárgyilagos hangon válaszolni. Mégiscsak most harcoltak egy rakás halálfalóval!

- Vernon Dursley szövetkezett a halálfalókkal és bevitt a házba egy nagyon erős varázstárgyat, ami valahogy semlegesítette a védővarázslatot. Végül felrobbant. Majd az aurorok kiderítik, mi lehetett az.

- És Harry? – suttogta Luna.

- Elvitték, de sikerült követniük a rendtagoknak. Ne aggódjanak. Ki fogják szabadítani. Menjünk vissza a házba. Jobb lenne minél hamarabb eltűnni a környékről, hogy a Minisztérium elkezdhesse a teljes rekonstruálást. Rengeteg szomszédra kell felejtésátkot szórni…

Közben meg is érkeztek a Piton ház elé, ami egy varázslattal tűnt a szemük elé. Semmi sérülés nem érte a robbanástól.

- Hogyan jöttek ki a házból? – kérdezte Piton.

- Nyitva maradt az átjáró, amikor kirohant, tanár úr… - mondta Hermione. – Amikor láttuk, hogy baj van odaát, azonnal mi is jöttünk segíteni.

- Jól tették. Szükségem volt rá.

- És… tanár úr… nem fognak kicsapni minket Roxfortból, most, hogy ennyit varázsoltunk? - kérdezte Luna aggódva.

- Nem. Ilyen vészhelyzet esetén joguk van varázsolni. Biztos lesz egy vizsgálat, de csak a formaságok miatt. Mindenki tudja, hogy muszáj volt varázsolniuk.

Bent a nappaliban csak Ront találták.

- És a többiek? – mordult rá Piton. – Jól vannak?

-Igen. A muglikat Ginnyék felvitték egy fenti szobába. Nagyon ki vannak borulva. Sokkot kaptak.

Ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore és Harry Potter lépett ki a kandallóból. Ron idegesen szaladt barátjához, akin egy-két kisebb sérülés látszott csak.

- Perselus, köszönöm a gyorsaságot! – rázta meg a férfi kezét melegen az igazgató. – Harry neked köszönheti az életét, ismét!

- Az aurorok mentették meg – morogta a férfi. – Minden jól ment? – kérdezte meg mégis, gondolva a kíváncsi fiatalokra.

- Igen. Olyan gyorsan tudtuk követni Harryt, hogy azelőtt kiszabadítottuk, hogy Voldemort felbukkant volna – mesélte az igazgató. – Nem kétlem, hogy nagyon dühös lesz az újabb kudarctól.

- Akkor a lehető leggyorsabban el kéne innen költöztetnünk a házamat – válaszolta Piton. – Kis vendégeim nincsenek nagy biztonságban már itt!

- Igazad van. Akár azonnal nekiállhatunk a varázslatnak!

- Elnézést, uram, de most a Privet Drive-on vagyunk? – szólalt meg először Potter.

- Igen.

- Mi történt…

- A nagynénje és az unokabátyja itt vannak egészségesen. Vernon Dursley meghalt. Ő szövetkezett a halálfalókkal. A ház megsemmisült – közölte fakó hangon a bájitaltan tanár.

Harrynek kellett egy perc mire újra meg tudott szólalni.

- A kerti fészer is… megsemmisült? – kérdezte.

- Nem tudom – válaszolta Piton mérgesen. – Miért fontos ez?

- Ott volt minden dolgom – suttogta a fiú. – Ma hajnalban szedett össze mindent a bácsikám… gondolom, hogy hamarabb megszabadulhasson a dolgaimtól, ha… ha már nem lettem volna… nekem azt mondta, ki kell holnaptól költöznöm a fészerbe, azért visz ki mindent… reggel akartam írni az igazgatónak, hogy… hogy valami nincs rendben a bácsikámmal…

- Perselus? – nézett az igazgató várakozóan a férfira, mire az csak intett, hogy kövessék. Az egyik ablakhoz mentek, onnan néztek ki a házra.

- Szent Merlin! – szakadt ki Harryből, amikor meglátta gyerekkora helyszínét. – Vernon bácsi ott bent volt?

- Igen. Nem tudtam volna megmenteni. De nem is akartam – fűzte hozzá Piton, majd egy – csodával határos módon - nagyjából sértetlennek tűnő házikóra mutatott a kert végében. – Áthozom a dolgait.

- Segítek – lépett közelebb Harry, de Piton leintette.

- Nem. Veszélyes. Nézze meg a rokonait. És a barátai is a nyakába akarnak végre ugrani – közölte. – Mindjárt jövök – nézett az igazgatóra.

---------

Piton óvatosan közelítette meg a helyszínt. Szerencsére a szomszédok ijedtükben nem mertek előjönni házaikból.

A házikóban nagy kupacba volt szórva Harry Potter minden kincse. A kupac tetején egy bekeretezett fénykép volt szüleiről, ahogy boldogan integetnek. Piton legszívesebben a tűzbe hajította volna, de aztán erőt vett magán, és elcsomagolta a többi holmival együtt. Varázslattal lekicsinyítette Harry ládáját, amibe pakolt, majd hátára terítette a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt, amit a kupacban talált. A ládát zsebre vágta, fogta a baglyot kalitkástul, még egyszer körülnézett, nem hagyott-e el valamit, majd visszatért a házba.

Fent az emeleten levette a köpenyt, majd kipakolta zsebeit a földre és mindent visszaállított eredeti méretére. Csak ezután nézett fel. Egy jól ismert hideg szempár fúródott az övébe.

- Perselus – suttogta a nő. A néma csendben minden szempár kettejükre szegeződött.

- Petunia – nézett Piton a nőre.

- Szóval te is varázsló vagy. Így már mindent értek – suttogta Petunia.

A nappaliban döbbent csend volt. Dudley, a diákok és az igazgató sem értett semmit.

- Ismerik egymást? – tette fel végül a kérdést az igazgató.

- Valaha ismertük – mondta Piton, majd kisietett a nappaliból. A találkozás jobban sokkolta, mint előre gondolta. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, egyedül.

- Ez mi volt? – nézett Harry nagynénjére.

- Ne foglakozz vele. Nem fontos – válaszolta fakó arccal Petunia, majd elájult. Dudley sírva fakadt.

Következik: Hermionéval álmodva


	11. Hermionéval álmodva

**11. Hermionéval álmodva**

Dumbledore fél óra múlva lent a konyhában találta meg Pitont, aki addigra látszólag teljesen lenyugodott. Az igazgató nem faggatózott. Visszamentek az emeletre, ahol szintén megnyugodtak a kedélyek. Petunia és Dudley egy ablakon keresztül nézték otthonuk maradványait.

- Ki kéne találni valamit, hogy hova vihetnénk őket – mondta az igazgató. – Most már ők is veszélyben vannak. Gondolom, itt nem maradhatnak. De azt szeretném, ha Harryt befogadnád. Itt vannak a barátai.

- Nyár végéig az marad, aki akar – mordult fel dühösen Piton. – De Albus, most már kiakasztom a bejáratra a MEGTELT táblát! Nem szeretném, ha lassan egész Roxfort és a rokonság ide költözne!

- Ezek szerint mi is itt maradhatunk a fiammal? – fordult oda hozzájuk Petunia.

- Igen. Nem szeretnélek benneteket elválasztani Harry Pottertől – válaszolta gúnyosan. – Vagy talán őt is utáljátok, mert varázsló? Mégis a varázstalan férjed akart megöletni benneteket!

Dudley erre újra sírni kezdett, de Petunia állta a kemény vádakat.

- Igazad van. Sohasem szerettem a varázslókat. De ha régen kaptam volna egy esélyt, lehet, hogy minden másként alakul…

Mindenki érezte, hogy a beszélgetés rejtett szavakat, gondolatokat közvetít a két felnőtt között, amit csak ők érthetnek.

- Mindegy – nyugodott le Piton. – Szeretitek vagy sem, ez egy olyan ház, ami tele van varázslattal. Majd megszokjátok. Vagy elviselitek. Ha valamit nem értetek, vagy nem tudtok, kérdezzetek bátran. Nyitok nektek egy-egy szobát. Ne ijedjetek meg, ha egy-két bútor furcsán viselkedik.

-----------

Fél óra múlva egy bonyolult varázslat segítségével visszavarázsolták a házat eredeti helyére. A házon belül nem lehetett érezni semmi változást. Csak ha kinéztek az ablakon, akkor tapasztalták, hogy a házzal szemben most egy mező terül el, míg a szomszédban más varázsházak állnak, varázsló lakókkal.

Miután Dumbledore elment, Piton összehívott egy „lakógyűlést".

- Elmegyek bevásárolni az új lakóknak, mert mindenük megsemmisült. Ha valakinek kell valami, írjanak listát.

Furcsa volt, hogy míg Petuniát tegezi Piton, addig diákjait és Dudleyt nem.

Harryék ámulva nézték az ablakból, amikor Piton egy sportkocsival távozott. Itt már a diákokra nem vonatkoztak olyan szigorú szabályok: napközben kimehettek, csak nem túl messzire. A falu biztonságára több auror figyelt éjjel-nappal.

- Piton nem volt pár napja étteremben? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen barátaitól.

- De, volt – válaszolta Hermione, kissé elvörösödve. Akkor történt az a MEZTELEN baleset. Milyen sok minden történt azóta…

- Akkor azt hiszem, láttuk – mondta a fiú. – Petunia néni születésnapján étterembe mentünk. Engem nem mertek egyedül a lakásban hagyni, így magukkal vittek. A szomszéd asztalnál ült egy Pitonra nagyon hasonlító férfi, de annyira… furcsán viselkedett, hogy azt hittem, csak hasonlít. Le fogja szedni a fejem, hogy nem köszöntem!

- És mit csinált Piton? – kérdezte mohón Ron.

- Hát… izé… szerintem eléggé intenzíven udvarolt egy gyönyörű nőnek. A nő látszólag teljesen odavolt érte, Piton… izé… még meg is csókolta ott, mindenki előtt! – jött zavarba Harry.

- Igen, közben kiderült, hogy Piton népszerű a nők körében – húzta el a száját Ron. – Képzeld, még egy melltartót is találtam a nappali kanapéján…

Az elkövetkező néhány órában lelkesen kibeszélték a nyár eddigi történéseit.

-----------

Hermione mosolyogva nézte Draco átszellemült arcát. A fiú jól viselte a halálfalók elleni küzdelmet, és Harry Potterre se tett kötekedő megjegyzést. A két fiú ugyan ellenségesen méregette egymást az elmúlt órákban, de látszólag kibékültek a kialakult helyzettel. Harrynek elég volt, hogy két legjobb barátja elviseli a mardekáros társaságát.

Draco a harc végén óvta, védelmezte Petuniát, ahogy tudta, de cserébe a nő észre se vette. Ez nem vette kedvét a fiúnak: örömmel töltötte el, hogy most már a közelében lehet Petuniának. Egyelőre ennyi is elég.

Mikor Harry Ginnyvel félrevonult „beszélgetni", Draco és Hermione is keresett egy nyugodt sarkot.

- Szerinted honnan ismeri Piton Harry nevelőanyját? – kérdezte a lány.

- Nem tudom. De úgy látom, rég nem találkozhattak, és Petunia alaposan meglepődött a találkozáson. Elég idegesnek tűntek, nem gondolod? Így ráförmedni valakire, akinek most halt meg a férje…

- Biztos megvolt rá Pitonnak az oka – vette azonnal védelmébe tanárát Hermione önkéntelenül.

Draco erre megint gúnyosan mosolygott, Hermione pedig visszagondolt a nap eseményeire. Különösen egy mozzanatra, amikor hopponálás előtt a férfi átkarolta. Karja a válla körül…

- Hermione, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? – kúszott be egy hang a fejébe. Dracoé.

- Igen? Mit akarsz?

- Éppen beszélgettünk, ha nem vetted volna észre. Már fényes nappal is álmodozol?

- Bocs… éppen szegény Harryre gondoltam… - mentegetőzött.

- Na persze, Harryre. Azt kérdeztem az előbb, szerinted van-e esélyem Petuniánál most, hogy nem állhat közénk a férje.

- Nincs – vágta rá Hermione őszintén.

- Nekem eddig senki sem tudott ellenállni – válaszolta a fiú, ülés közben is kihúzva magát. Hát igen, lassan visszatért az iskolában már túl jól megismert beképzeltsége.

- Na persze… - húzta el Hermione a száját.

- Nem viccelek! Akit eddig akartam, mind megkaptam. Mardekáros vagyok, emlékszel? Van egy módszerem, ami mindig bejön az idősebb nőknél.

- És mi az?

- Bocs, de nem mondhatom el. Megígértem valakinek. Titok. De azért hatásos.

- De Draco! Szemét dolog átverni egy nőt! Ha nem kér belőled, egy idő után felesleges próbálkozni. Ha pedig valami aljas trükkel…

- Nyugi! – vágott a szavába Draco. – Eddig mindig jól sült el a dolog. És természetesen először személyes vonzerőmet vetem be, és csak aztán jönnek az aljas trükkök, ahogyan te nevezed mardekáros furfangomat – nagyképűsködött a fiú.

-----------

Piton órák múlva tért vissza, rengeteg szatyorral. Mindenki kiszaladt az udvarra, segíteni kipakolni. Úgy érezték magukat, mintha maga a Mikulás jött volna látogatóba.

Hermione lecsapott új könyveire. Nála csak Petunia örült jobban: meghatódott, hogy Piton emlékszik ifjúkori kedvenc színére és stílusára. Amint felvette egyik új ruháját, Harry és Dudley is meglepődött, míg Draco álmodozva felsóhajtott. Petunia Dursley éveket fiatalodott és kevésbé zordan nézett ki. Na persze ez nem sokat segített rajta.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – suttogta a nő, mire a férfi zavarba jött. Szerencsére senki sem vette észre rajta.

Dudley ruhái egy kicsit szűknek bizonyultak. Amikor ezt a fiú hisztis hangon szóvá tette, anyja meglepetésére közölte:

- Nem baj, így legalább muszáj lesz fogynod egy kicsit!

Piton – mielőtt még kitörhetett volna a botrány – gyorsan egy varázslattal megnövelte a ruhák méretét. Dudleynak ez se tetszett. Ő nem fog olyan ruhát felvenni, amit elvarázsoltak!

- Akkor járjon meztelenül – közölte Piton. – De ez esetben ne kerüljön a szemem elé. Sajnálom, nem tehetek róla, ha a kapható lehető legnagyobb méret túl kicsi magára!

Dudley erre végre befogta a száját.

---------

Este vacsoránál Hermione és Petunia egymás mellett ültek, szemben a házigazdával. Pitonnak így lehetősége volt összehasonlítania a két nőt. Teljesen meg volt zavarodva, mit is akar. Újramelegíteni kapcsolatát a friss özvegy és savanyúvá vált Petuniával, vagy álmodozni egy friss és csinos, de elérhetetlen diáklányáról? Egyik se tűnt jó megoldásnak.

---------

Piton úgy döntött, legelőször újra próbálkozik az álomnő főzettel Hemione hajszálával, hátha így elfelejti a lányt. Muszáj volt újra próbát tennie. Ehhez most biztosra ment: egy percre eltűnt a vacsoraasztaltól, és egyenesen a lány hajkeféjéből szerzett egy hajszálat, amit aztán tüzetesen meg is vizsgált.

Aznap este a teljes hatású álomnő főzet mellett döntött. Bezárkózott a szobájába, majd aludni ment.

_Álmában ő és Hermione egymással szemben álltak egy virágos mezőn. Piton közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Olyan furcsán ismerős, de mégis zsigerekig hatoló, sokkoló volt az a csók… _

_  
A lány felnyögött karjai közt, és a férfi hajába túrt, így vonva még közelebb magához. Piton keze a lány hátára vándorolt, tenyerével felgyűrve ruhája anyagát. _

_  
Hosszú percek múltán már mindketten meztelenek voltak. Mikor kérdőn a lány szemébe nézett, Hermione szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, így válaszolva a néma kérdésre. _

_  
A szeretkezés után csak feküdtek békésen, összesimulva, egyszerre lélegezve. Piton keze lágyan simította végig a lány testének ívét. _

_  
Az álom még sokáig folytatódott, mire elérkezett a váltás pillanata, a házisárkány effektus. _

_  
Meglepő módon a helyszín nem változott, és a körülmények se nagyon. Piton alatt megint ott feküdt Hermione, csak valahogy más volt. Alakja gömbölyűbb, melle súlyosabb, szeme és ajka körül apró ráncok. Haja továbbra is hosszú és kusza, itt-ott egy-két ősz hajszállal. _

_  
A szeretkezés is ugyanolyan intenzív volt, csak sokkal természetesebb, összeszokottabb. Egyszerre szenvedélyes és megnyugtató. A szerelmeskedés után összebújtak még egy kicsit, majd Hermione megszólalt: _

_  
- Gyere, menjünk vissza. A gyerekek nemsokára megérkeznek. Megint kinevetnek minket, ha elkésünk – nevetett férjére, miközben öltözni kezdett. _

_  
Kézen fogva sétáltak Piton álomkunyhója felé, ami előtt öt fiatal várt rájuk. Három lány és két fiú. _

_  
- Megint a réten sétáltatok? – vigyorogtak huncut tekintettel rájuk, mire Hermione elpirult. Piton olyan szépnek találta így, hogy szeretettel megcsókolta. _

_  
- Tudod, én is ott fogantam – mondta a legidősebbnek tűnő fiú egy fekete, hosszú hajú lánynak. Fogták egymás kezét. A lány elmosolyodott, és gyengéd csókot lehelt ajkaira. _

_  
- Anya, apa, bemutatom Jasmine Pottert, a menyasszonyomat – nézett szüleire a fiú. _

_  
Hermione erre örömmel megölelte őket. _

_  
- Ez igaz? Végre igent mondtál Perselusnak? – nevetett a lányra, mire az szégyenlősen bólintott. _

_  
Piton szintén gratulált fiának és leendő menyének. Egy Potter a családban! Harry Potter lánya és az ő fia! _

_  
Mind bementek a kunyhóba, ahol vidám tűz lobogott a kandallóban. A Piton család asztalhoz ült: Piton, Hermione, két fiuk, ikerlányaik és Jasmine. Nemsokára messzire vitte a szél vidám nevetésük hangját…_

----------

Piton ismét sokkolva ébredt álomnő főzetes álmából. Még mélyen magában érezte az érzést, ami átjárta álma alatt. A mély, színtiszta szeretetet. Ez lett volna a házisárkány effektus? Semmi veszekedés? Semmi elcsúnyulás? Ha Hermione Grangerrel élné le az életét, az lenne a legrosszabb következmény, hogy szeretetben élnének álomházában, felnevelnének négy gyereket és Harry Potter lánya összejönne a fiával? Valamit elrontott a bájitalban. Ilyen nincs!

----------------------

Következik: Hermione levele

----------------------

Köszönöm a kritikákat!


	12. Hermione levele

**12. Hermione levele **

Reggeli alatt Piton végig a griffendéles lányt fürkészte. Megpróbálta elképzelni, mint feleségét, és gyermekei anyját. Olyan békés, meghitt volt az az álom… nem hagyhatja, hogy befolyásolja az érzéseit! Ahelyett, hogy elfelejtené a lányt, még a végén beleszeret!

Élete során egyetlen egyszer volt szerelmes. De akkor még teljesen más volt minden. Fiatal volt, nagyon fiatal, azt hitte, majd megváltja a világot. Milyen naiv is volt! Aztán hirtelen rosszra fordult minden.

Egyszerre a sok bántó apróság összegyűlt, dühbe gurult és meghozta élete legrosszabb döntését, ami máig kihat életére. Beállt halálfalónak. Potterék állandó gonoszkodása Roxfortban, ahol barátai se nagyon akadtak különc természete miatt, Petunia epés megjegyzései a varázslókra… ez mind egyszerre összegyűlt benne, és elárasztotta. Voldemort könnyű megoldást ajánlott az élet problémáira. Szakított szerelmével, és részt vett a halálfaló gyűléseken. Néhány hét után már karján sötétlett a Sötét Jegy, és nem volt visszaút. Most már tudja, a düh rossz tanácsadó. Azért ilyen most, amilyen. Ritkán mutatja ki valódi érzéseit.

Amikor rájött, mibe keveredett, egyetlen emberre számíthatott. Albus Dumbledore nem hagyta elveszni a lelkét, segítségére sietett, amikor szüksége volt rá. Igaz, meg is kérte cserébe a segítség árát. Piton így rengeteg hasznos információt szolgáltatott ki a Főnix rendjének Voldemortról és hűséges csatlósairól. Árulónak érezte magát, de a saját élete volt a tét.

A kémkedés a mai napig rányomja bélyegét életére. Ebből látszik, hogy elég egy rossz döntés életünk során, és akár örökre megváltozhat minden.

Voldemort visszatértekor Dumbledore kérésére újra hűséget esküdött neki. A porban csúszott-mászott előtte. Elég nehéz volt ezt a megalázó magatartást összeegyeztetnie büszkeségével, de úgy érezte, sok embernek fontos, amit tesz. Még ha a külvilág egyelőre mit sem sejt ebből.

Hát igen, a varázsvilág. Ott sohasem volt túl népszerű. Ezért kezdett legtöbbször mugli nőkkel. De azért a boszorkányok között is szép számmal akadt olyan, aki azért vonzódott hozzá, mert olyan rossz híre volt. Szeretkezés alatt alig várták, hogy megnézhessék, végigsimíthassák kezén Voldemort bélyegét, hogy aztán kellemes borzongással testükben adják át magukat az élvezeteknek. Piton lelke mélyén elítélte ezeket a nőket, de nem volt hülye: ezek a nők kedvesek voltak, szépek, intelligensek… jó volt eltölteni velük az időt. Még ha csak rövid ideig is – a Sötét Jegy vonzalma általában csak rövid ideig tartott, mint ahogy Piton kapcsolatai is.

Kémkedése alatt megtanulta kontrollálni magát. Annyiszor kellett színlelnie, hogy nem esett nehezére hol kedvesnek, hol nyersnek lennie, ahogy a körülmények kívánták. Megérte a fáradozást.

Tavaly nyár óta a rend nem erőltette a kémkedést. Volt egy másik beépített emberük a halálfalók között, akiben Voldemort jobban megbízott. Piton helyzete ugyanis Bellatrix állandó áskálódása miatt megrendült a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. Állandó vizsgáztatásban volt része, és teljesíthetetlen parancsokkal bombázták. Állandóan borotvaélen táncolt. Életét csak annak köszönhette, hogy ilyen jól értett a bájitalokhoz. Volt néhány saját találmánya, amihez csak ő értett az egész világon, Voldemortnak pedig szüksége volt rájuk. Amíg ezeket elkészíti rendszeresen időre, életben marad Bellatrix ellenére.

Az elmúlt egy évben nagyon ritkán szólította magához a Nagyúr. Piton ezt egyáltalán nem bánta: szeretett volna még élni, amíg lehet. Most viszont kétségesebb volt a helyzete, mint eddig valaha. Ha csak egy halálfaló is életben maradt a sikertelenül végződött Harry Potter elrabló akció során, aki felismerte… nem, ebbe jobb nem is belegondolni.

Gondolatai lassan visszakanyarodtak diákjára. Mit csináljon? Mindig magabiztos volt a nőkkel – soha nem vette szívére a visszautasítást, de Hermione más volt. Nem akarta, hogy a lány nemet mondjon, ha eljön az ideje. De még olyan messze van az az idő, amikor egyáltalán legálisan próbálkozhat… és addig nem ártana, ha egy kicsit felderítené a terepet. Csak hogy lássa, hogyan viszonyul hozzá a lány. Nagyra nőtt denevérnek látja ő is, mint a többi diákja, vagy ő intelligensebb ennél, és mélyebbre lát. Csak arra építhetett, hogy kedvesen viselkedett vele, amikor a felejtésátkot kérte. A felejtésátok előtt is bizakodó volt, erre utal az akkor saját magának írt levele.

----------

Az elkövetkező két hét unalmasan telt. Hermione nekiállt tanulni a következő tanévre, Draco Petunia kívánságait leste, mint egy lelkes kiskutya, Dudley evett vagy az apját siratta, Ron Lunával, Harry meg Ginnyvel volt egész nap.

Petunia szokatlanul csendes volt, és néha kereste Piton társaságát. A három lépés távolság továbbra is megmaradt köztük, de néha nosztalgiáztak a múltról. Csak csendes beletörődéssel – mint akik tudják, hogy ami elmúlt, az elmúlt. Lakótársaiknak nem említették közös múltjukat.

Hermione néha még álmodott Pitonnal, de továbbra is igyekezett kiverni fejéből a férfit. Ez nem volt könnyű, mert túl sokszor jutott eszébe az a „kikönyörgött" csók, ami túl jól sikerült… Akkor azt mondta a férfinek, hogy nem akar egy vörös melltartó lenni a kanapén, néha mégis eszébe jutott ez a lehetőség is. Miért is ne? Fiatal még, most kell élnie, most kell tapasztalatokat gyűjtenie. Gondolatban ilyenkor mindig megszólalt a lelkiismerete, ami figyelmeztette: van barátja. Viktorral utoljára a téli szünetben találkozott, és furcsa mód már nem hiányzott annyira, mint szokott. Az is nehezítette a felejtést, hogy tudta: tetszik Pitonnak. Ez a csókjukkor egyértelműen kiderült. Ha próbálkozna a férfinél, valószínűleg nem utasítaná vissza. Akkor meg miért várna még egy évet a R.A.V.A.SZ vizsgájáig? Egyre bizonytalanabb lett.

Az elmúlt napokban Dracoban is tartania kellett a lelket. Szegény fiú bármit csinált, nem sikerült Petunia Dursley figyelmét felhívnia magára. Azt viszont észrevette, hogy Piton nagyon bejön neki, amin teljesen kiakadt.

- Tiszta hülye a pali, hogy nem használja ki a helyzetet – mondta a lánynak.

- De Draco! Csak tiszteletben tartja, hogy most lett özvegy! – lepődött meg Hermione. A gondolat, hogy Piton és Petunia együtt, szinte sokkolta.

- Petunia nem nagyon bánkódik. Nem venné zokon – mondott ellen a mardekáros.

- Ezt én is látom – húzta el Hermione a száját. – Szerintem régen lehetett köztük valami. Petunia nővére boszorkány volt, így találkozhattak véletlenül.

- Nem hinném, hogy Potter anyján keresztül ismerhették egymást. Petunia nem tudta, hogy Piton varázsló. Más lehet e mögött. Majd kinyomozom valahogy. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit eszik rajta Petunia.

Ekkor egy gonosz ötlet körvonalazódott Draco fejében. Most már tényleg itt az ideje a „mardekáros furfang" bevetésének. Régen kért szívességet bájitaltan tanárától. Talán most újra belemenne a férfi egy cserébe. Nem kell tudnia, kire vetett most szemet.

--------

- Perselus, beszélhetnénk? – lépett délután Draco a bájitaltan tanárhoz.

Draco már többször folytatott amolyan férfi a férfival beszélgetést házvezető tanárával, így Piton nem lepődött meg a fiú kérdésén. Draco mindig inkább hozzá fordult ilyen problémáival és nem az apjához. Perselus ennek köszönhetően pontosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy Draco kiket hódított már meg tanítványai közül. Ismerte a fiú különös vonzódását is az idősebb nők felé. Szerencsére ez a vonzódás nem terjedt ki egy roxforti tanárnőjére sem, Piton legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére. Azt a problémát még ő sem tudta volna megoldani, ha Draco hirtelen beleszeret Minervába vagy a könyvtárosnőbe.

Draco most nem árulta el vonzódásának tárgyának nevét, ezt egy kicsit furcsállta. De azért szívesen segített neki azzal, hogy ismét teljesítse kérését. Csak annyit kérdezett:

- Mikor?

- Majd szólok, rendben? – mosolygott hálásan a fiú. – És köszönöm.

Csak a szobájában nevetett fel.

---------

Vacsoránál Piton Petuniát figyelte. A nő kezdett magához térni a kezdeti sokkból. Néha már veszekedett Harry Potterrel és újra agyonkényeztette a fiát. Már nem ijedt meg egy-két varázslattól sem, csak néha megvetően elhúzta a száját. Gúnyos modora és megjegyzései a diákokat Pitonra emlékeztette.

- Ő a női kiadású Perselus Piton – suttogta Ron Lunának, majd a többieknek is. Teljes mértékben egyetértettek.

- Összeillenének – adta hozzá Ginny. Ez a gondolat Hermionének és Draconak már egyáltalán nem tetszett. Azért hangosan ők is helyeseltek. Nem örültek volna, ha barátaik rájöttek volna: néha kiken jár az eszük.

--------

Pár nap múlva Hermione Granger rosszkedvvel ébredt. Ideges volt és feszült. Nem értette miért, mert az előző napja csodás volt. A napot Pitonnal kettesben töltötte, Lupin bájitalát készítve.

A nappaliban lézengett, mikor meglátta Pitont egy nagy halom üvegcsével. A magánlaboratóriuma felé tartott. Hermione gondolt egy merészet, és a férfi elé állt.

- Valami baj van? – nézett rá a férfi. Úgy látszott, csak most eszmélt fel gondolataiból.

- Nem segíthetnék valamit a bájitaloknál? – kérdezte a lány könyörgő arckifejezéssel.

- Ennyire unatkozik?

- Igen.

- Azt hittem, eléggé lefoglalja, hogy elvégez egy csomó házimunkát a házimanó helyett – gonoszkodott Piton. Hermione elpirult. Nem gondolta, hogy Piton erről is tud.

- Nincs semmi házimunka – vallotta be. – Minden könyvemet kétszer kiolvastam. Minden házi feladatomat megcsináltam. Tenni szeretnék végre valami értelmeset! – sóhajtott fel. – Biztos akad valamilyen feladat, amit elvégezhetnék… akár a legalantasabb szeletelési munkát is szívesen…

- Jöjjön – intett a bájitaltanár. – De ha nem fogad szót, visszavonom az ajánlatomat. A laborban nem ismerek ellentmondást!

Bent mindent lepakolt az egyik pultra, majd a fogasra mutatott, hogy vegyen fel a lány egy védőtalárt. Hermione szinte elveszett a nagy méretű férfitalárban, de Piton megsajnálta, és egy pálcaintéssel a méretére igazította a ruhadarabot.

- Köszönöm. Mit fogunk készíteni?

- Kedvenc vérfarkasuk úgy néz ki, hogy beszervezte néhány társát, hogy Harry Potter oldalán vegyenek részt a harcokban. Cserébe farkasölő főzetet ígért. Az elkészítését természetesen meghagyta nekem. Egész Angliában én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes iható minőségűt készíteni belőle.

- Én azt hittem, az egész világon… hisz a főzetet ön publikálta évekkel ezelőtt a Havi Bájitalban!

Piton pislogni is elfelejtett egy ideig. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Hermione Granger olvassa a Havi Bájitalt… ráadásul tisztában van a munkáságával… vajon mit tudhat még?

- A világon azért még akad néhány mester, aki a leírásom alapján el tudja készíteni a főzetet, ha nem is olyan hatásosan, mint én. De ezek szerint ön is olvasta a receptet. Vissza tudja idézni a hozzávalókat?

És elkezdődött Hermione Granger magán bájital kiképzése. Piton kíméletlenül kikérdezte mindenről. A lány pedig várakozásán felül szerepelt. Kétségtelenül volt érzéke a bájitalkészítéshez. Na persze ezt nem kötötte az orrára. Inkább jól leszidta, amikor egy centiméteres darabok helyett kilenc millimétereseket vágott az egyik hozzávalóból. A lány ellenkezés nélkül újrakezdte a munkafolyamatot. Innentől kezdve már nem nagyon beszéltek, mindketten elmerültek a saját munkájukban. Valami zavar mégis ott volt a levegőben. Valami ki nem mondott, amit mindketten éreztek.

-----

Amikor némán dolgoztak egymás mellett, a lány úgy érezte, nem csak ő van enyhén zavarban a helyzettől, hanem a tanár is. Mikor véletlenül a karjához ért, azonnal bocsánatot kért, pedig ez egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá.

Hermionét megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy nem csak ő nem tudja, mit tegyen, hanem a férfi se. De ugyanez zavarba is hozta. Te jó ég: kölcsönös plátói vonzalom egy középkorú férfival! Mi sül ki ebből? Még szerencse, hogy Piton nem is sejti, hogy vonzódik hozzá.

Mégis miért ajánlotta fel, hogy segít a férfinak? Még hogy nincs mit olvasnia? Ugyan már! Persze imád a bájitalokkal foglalkozni, de azért Pitonnal kettesben sokkal izgalmasabb. Egyszerűen kiváncsi volt, mi sül ki abból, ha kettesben maradnak, és együtt dolgoznak. Nem kellett csalódnia. Piton vizsgáztatta, magyarázott, gonoszkodott, de az egész mégsem volt ugyanolyan, mint az iskolában. Más szemmel nézett a férfira. Igyekezett belesni a kemény páncél mögé. Úgy érezte, ez néha sikerül is, de csak mert a férfi hagyta. Látszik, hogy nem szeret tanítani: nyáron sokkal lazább. Bizonyára Roxfortban a sok diák miatt sokkal mogorvább.

A zavar lassan felengedett, amikor a férfi – kissé iskolai stílusban – megint elkezdte kikérdezni a bájitalfőzés apró trükkjeiből. Így hamar eltelt az egész nap.

A nap végére már tudományos kutatásokról és eredményekről beszélgettek, vitatkoztak. Pitonnal lehetett ezekről a dolgokról beszélni, mert meghallgatta a másik véleményét. Igaz, el ritkán fogadta. Természetesnek vette, hogy mindig neki van igaza. Vita alatt éles szemmel minden következetlenséget kiszúrt a lány érvelésében, így Hermione sokat tanult a nap végére. Végre talált egy olyan beszélgetőpartnert, akivel komolyabb témákról is véleményt cserélhetett. Piton kora és tapasztalata itt óriási előny volt más férfiakkal szemben. Hermione rájött: ő és Viktor sohasem lesznek teljesen összeillők. Ha együtt akarnák leélni életüket, Hermione előbb-utóbb belehalna az unalomba, mint ahogy Viktor is, olyan különbözőek.

Hermionénak be kellett ismernie: neki hosszú távon csak olyan okos férfi jönne be, mint Piton. A kérdés csak az, Piton többi tulajdonságát el tudná fogadni?

Az estét ennek a kérdésnek a végiggondolásával töltötte. Azon gondolkodott hipotetikusan, el tudná-e fogadni Piton korát, kinézetét, belső tulajdonságait. Végül arra jutott, hogy igen. A kinézete nagyon is rendben van - Harryék akármit is mondanak -, a modorán ugyan lehetne csiszolni, de most a nyáron nagyon igyekezett, a kora pedig… nos, igen. Az azért kissé meredek. Majdnem húsz év! De egy próbát azért megér! Itt az ideje, hogy kiadja az útját Viktornak, és akcióba lendüljön – persze csak nagyon lassan, óvatosan Pitonnál. Minél jobban megismeri a nyár végéig, annál jobb. Aztán ha végre végzett Roxfortban, ennyi információval már tudni fogja, mit tegyen.

-----

Reggeli felé menet rosszkedvét Draco is észrevette.

- Ha nem ismernélek jobban, azt mondanám, pasi hiányod van! – nevetett a lányra.

- És ha az van? – mordult fel a lány. – Olyan jó lenne odabújni valakihez! Megesz a penész ebben a házban!

- Drága jó professzorunk meg nem veszi észre magát! – kötözködött tovább a lánnyal, miközben barátságosan átölelte a vállát.

- Ugyan, hagyj már! – vágott vissza, de az ölelést nem utasította vissza.

- Tegnap is egész nap a laborban voltatok kettesben! – mondta Draco. – Petunia olyan féltékeny volt! Még a drága fiacskájával is kiabált!

- Tényleg? – lett azonnal jobb kedve a lánynak. Nagyon nem szerette, ahogy az a nő professzorára szokott nézni. Tetszett neki, hogy féltékeny lett rá az a nőszemély.

- És volt oka a féltékenykedésre?

- Á, csak bájitalt főztünk és beszélgettünk. Tanulási céllal – tette gyorsan hozzá.

- Értem – mosolygott rá a fiú, mialatt beléptek az ebédlőbe.

Piton hideg szeme keresztüldöfte a párost. Draco gyorsan elengedte Hermione vállát, és leültek az asztalhoz. Adtak egy kis okot a féltékenykedésre bájital professzoruknak is. Petunia és Dudley ma nem ettek velük, mert előző este Dudley elrontotta a gyomrát és ágyban maradt. Anyja ápolta.

Evés előtt Piton postaosztást rendezett.

- Egy levél a Weasley testvéreknek, és egy Potternek Egyiptomból. Egy levél a Szent Mungóból Miss Lovegoodnak, és egy Bulgáriából Miss Grangernek.

Miután elolvasta Viktor levelét, Hermione hirtelen nem tudta, sírjon, vagy nevessen. Legyen még rosszabb a kedve, mint ébredéskor, vagy érezzen megkönnyebbülést.

- Rossz hír? – nézett rá Draco.

- Ahogy vesszük. Viktor azt írja, hogy bocsánatot kér, de megcsalt egy bulgár évfolyamtársnőjével. Ja, és hogy nem lenne-e gond, ha ezentúl nyitott kapcsolatban élnénk.

- A barom! – hördült fel a mardekáros.

- Vigyázz a szádra! – szólt rá Piton. Csodálkozott, hogy Hermione nem zavartatja magát, és előtte kitárgyalja legbelsőbb magánügyeit. Inkább csak azért figyelmeztette Dracot, hogy így felhívja jelenlétére a figyelmet, amit valószínűleg elfelejtett a lány, azért ilyen nyílt.

- Mi az a nyitott kapcsolat? – kérdezte Luna.

- Amikor nem csak a barátoddal fekszel le, hanem mással is, és ezért a párod nem haragszik, mert ő is ezt csinálja – világosította fel Hermione.

- Fúj – húzta el a száját Ginny. – Ez a Krum nem normális. Ugye ebbe nem mész bele?

- Nem. Igazából ez most egy jó ürügy, hogy szakíthassak vele. Már egy ideje rájöttem, hogy nem is vagyok szerelmes belé. De akkor is! Hogy volt képes erre? Először megcsal, aztán engedélyt kér rá, hogy tovább csinálhassa? Bevallom, én sem voltam tökéletes ebben a kapcsolatban, mert egyszer én is csókolóztam mással, de… de ez azért durvább!

- Kivel csókolóztál? – döbbent meg Harry, majd Ronra nézett. – Ugye nem…

- Nem, nem Ronnal. De semmi közötök hozzá.

Piton érdeklődve figyelte a beszélgetést. Máris többet tudott meg Hermionéről, mint remélte. Hermione Granger csókolózott valakivel, amíg Krummal járt? Valakivel, aki nem Potter vagy Weasley? De akkor kivel? Csak nem Dracoval? Draco azt mondta, megint egy idősebb nő jön be neki. De mi van, ha hazudik, és… nem, ennek így semmi értelme. Bár ölelkezve jöttek be reggelizni, de vele nem csókolózhatott a lány. Kizárt. És különben is, akkor miért kérte volna a fiú újból a cserét? Azzal csak rontaná az esélyeit!

A lány pedig könnyebb erkölcsű, mint gondolta… ez tetszett neki. Nem is olyan kis szent…

Következik: Piton ágyában

--------

Továbbra is köszönöm a kritikákat!


	13. Piton ágyában

**13. Piton ágyában**

Reggeli után Hermione azonnal választ írt barátjának. Azaz ex-barátjának. Ebédig mégis a levélen járt az esze. Nehezen vallotta be, de nagyon rosszul esett neki, hogy Viktor képes volt megcsalni – méghozzá igazán megcsalni. Igaz, hogy előző nap ő is azon gondolkodott, itt lenne az ideje a szakításnak, de nem ilyen körülményekre gondolt.

Ebédre már Dudley és Petunia is megjelent. Draco megint megpróbálta elbűvölni szíve hölgyét, sikertelenül. Dudley Ginnynél próbálkozott, míg Harry keresztül nem döfte tekintetével – akkor visszavonult. Most, hogy túlsúlyban voltak a varázslók, nem mert nagyon gonoszkodni unokatestvérével. Varázsolniuk ugyan nem volt szabad, de azért veszélyesnek tartotta Harry barátait.

--------

Hermione az estéjén gondolkodott, még a kezében tartott könyv sem tudta lekötni. Csinálnia kéne valami őrültséget. Ki kéne használnia, hogy végre újra független! És nem utolsósorban: revansot kellene vennie Viktoron. Attól talán helyreállna az önbecsülése.

Kár, hogy még visszavan egy tanév, mielőtt végez. Ha ez nem lenne, most már akár össze is jöhetne Pitonnal, hisz nagykorú. Mit tenne a férfi, ha hirtelen betoppanna a szobájába lenge öltözékben? Ellenállna, vagy hagyná, hogy minden megtörténjen? Amikor a csókot kérte, akkor is figyelmeztette, hogy a tanára, de azért belement.

De nem, ezt nem teheti. Türelmesnek kell lennie. Aztán ha adódik valamilyen kihagyhatatlan alkalom, mint amilyen a csókkérés volt, nem fog habozni. Addig meg inkább Piton egyéb képességeit teszteli. Talán este vacsora után tudnak beszélgetni megint egy kicsit.

-----

Vacsora alatt Draco feltűnően jókedvű volt, lelkesen ugratta Hermionét, mint most már facér nőt. Piton csak néha (nem túl feltűnően) mosolyogva nézte a bolondozó fiatalokat.

Evés után Hermione visszament a nappaliba, míg Piton és Draco kettesben, a konyhában maradt. Türelmesen várt, hogy Draco elmenjen, és valami ürüggyel odamehessen a férfihoz beszélgetni. Tíz perc múlva meglepetésére Piton jött ki a konyhából. Hermione távolabbról figyelte, ahogy bekopog Petunia szobájába, és rövid beszélgetés és nevetgélés után bebocsátást nyer a nőhöz. Mindketten izgatottnak tűntek. Mikor tíz perc elteltével sem jött ki, a lány már tudta, mi folyik ott bent. Petunia Dursley befejezte férje gyászolását. Óriási csalódást érzett. Két férfit veszített el egy nap alatt. Az egyiket hamarabb, mint hogy valójában az övé lett volna. Ez még neki is sok(k) volt.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol döntött: az éjszakát ő sem fogja egyedül tölteni. Nem ő! Amíg van egy Draco Malfoy a lakásban… Hisz Dracoról mindenki tudja, hogy nem utasít el szinte senkit… az elmúlt tanévben is elég sok lánnyal randizott… igaz, griffendélessel eggyel se, de hisz még egy hugrabugos libával is járt két hétig! Neki sem mondhat nemet! És egy közös éjszaka talán a sráccal is elfeledtetné Petunia Dursleyt egy időre…

Igen. Az éjszakát Dracoval fogja tölteni, ha a fiú kapható rá. Perselus Pitont meg jobb, ha kiveri a fejéből. Örökre.

-----

Elszántan lépett be a konyhába, ahol Dracot egy újságban elmerülve találta. Meglepődött, amikor a lány mellé ült.

- Draco, nem lenne baj, ha beszélgetnénk?

- Nem, dehogy! Baj van? Mégis jobban fáj az a levél, mint mutattad? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Nem. Fáj, hogyne fájna, de nem fontos. Majd csak túlteszem rajta magam valahogy. Tudod jól, hogy mostanában valaki más jár az eszemben…

- Akivel csókolóztál? – kérdezte Draco, csak fél figyelemmel.

- Honnan tudod, hogy Pitonnal csókolóztam! – lepődött meg Hermione. Ezt még Draconak sem említette.

- Csókolóztál Pitonnal? – hördült fel Draco. – Ezt nem hiszem el! Ő nem tenne ilyet egy diákjával!

- Pedig vele csókolóztam. Azt hittem az előbb, hogy rájöttél. Akkor történt, amikor olyan rosszul volt, hogy felejtésátkot kért magára. Előtte mondta, hogy kihasználhatom a helyzetet: mondhatok neki bármit, nem lesz következménye, úgyis elfelejti. Gondolom, azt hitte, sértegetni akarom, erre én egy csókot kértem. Nem tiltakozott, és eszméletlen jó volt! Kíváncsi voltam, csókol-e olyan jól, mint amilyen jól néz ki meztelenül… Tudod, mióta láttam véletlenül csupaszon, többször vele álmodtam…

Draco éppen vajsört ivott, és véletlenül félrenyelte. Hermione úgy látta, tényleg nincs jó formában a fiú. Megviselte Petunia folyamatos keresztülnézése, azért ilyen feszült. Eszébe jutott, mit látott mielőtt a konyhába jött, így még jobban megsajnálta a mardekárost. Neki se lehet könnyű mostanában.

- Draco, mond csak, tetszem neked legalább egy kicsit? – kérdezte. Úgy érezte, jobb, ha belevág. Biztos volt a dolgában. Ez az éjszaka más lesz, mint a többi.

- Igen. De miért?

- Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem reggel? Hogy úgy nézek ki, mint akinek pasi hiánya van? Nos, úgy néz ki, nagyon igazad van. Ráadásul mától független vagyok. Arra gondoltam, lefeküdhetnénk egymással. Csak ma éjjel. Tudom, hogy mással sokkal szívesebben lennél együtt, de mindketten úgy néz ki, hogy reménytelen kapcsolatra vágyunk. Rajtad keresztülnéznek, Piton pedig azon kívül, hogy a tanárom, még egy nagy barom is. Jó lenne egy éjszakára kikapcsolódni…

- Te le szeretnél feküdni velem? – lepődött meg a fiú.

- Igen.

- Csak ma éjjel?

- Igen.

- Miért?

- Mert mint mondtam, Piton egy barom. Ki akarom verni a fejemből. Te pedig megfelelő partnernek tűnsz…

Draco meglepődöttnek látszott.

- Mégis mit tett Perselus, hogy így kiakadtál rá? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Jobb, ha nem tudod. De az is jobb, ha én meg kiverem a fejemből örökre. Bocs, hogy búfelejtőnek használnálak… de arra gondoltam, a te helyzeted se túl rózsás mostanában. Talán jó lenne neked is kikapcsolódni egy kicsit… csak egy éjszakára…

- Én mégis szeretnék még Pitonról beszélni veled – akadékoskodott a fiú. – Jó, ne mond el, mit tett, de azért gondolkozz. Ha tetszik neked, akkor a R.A.V.A.SZ után könnyen összejöhetsz vele. Nem hinném, hogy neked gondot okozna felhívnod magadra a figyelmét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is tetszel neki. Akkor miért nem vársz egy évet? Tudom, soknak tűnik, de aztán rengeteg időtök marad egymásra…

- Nem tudom. Pont tegnap este gondolkodtam rajta. Tegnap a laborban nagyon jól éreztem vele magam. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy Viktorral itt lenne az ideje szakítani. Piton okos, intelligens, helyes, szexi, néha kedves és udvarias is tud lenni… de minden héten más nője van. Most is éppen cserkészni indult egy nagyvadra, ha jól láttam… - húzta el a száját a lány. – Ráadásul valaki olyanra, aki… szóval, aki nagyon rosszul esett…

- De Hermione! Piton facér! Nem jár senkivel, veled sem. Akkor miért vetsz a szemére olyat, ami teljesen természetes? Egy egyedülálló férfi miért ne mehetne randevúra?

- Mert… nem tudom – mondta a lány. Hamar rájött, hogy Draconak igaza van. A férfi nem ígért neki semmit. Azt se tudja, hogy tetszik Hermionénak. Logikus, hogy összejön valakivel, még ha ez a valaki Petunia Dursley is, aki most lett özvegy és egy utálatos nőszemély. De akkor sem kellemes az érzés, hogy másnál próbálkozik. - Ebből a szemszögből még nem néztem a dolgot. De tegnap úgy éreztem, lehetne köztünk valami. Tudom, hogy ő is vonzódik hozzám. Ez egyértelműen kiderült, amikor felejtésátkot kért. Akkor most miért megy máshoz? Miért nem jön hozzám? – suttogta.

- Mert te egy diákja vagy. Egy év, mire végzel, és addig nem próbálkozhat. Talán jövő nyárig éljen szerzetesi életet?

- Igen – mondta Hermione durcásan. Draco rávigyorgott. Milyen kislányos így!

- Szerintem megtenné a kedvedért, ha tudná, hogy te is vársz rá… De gondolj bele! Piton hogyan hihetné, hogy leállsz vele? Sokkal fiatalabb vagy! Ne mondd, hogy nem lenne probléma hosszú távon, hogy majd húsz évvel idősebb! Téged nem zavarna a korkülönbség?

- Azt hiszem, nem. De ezt így előre nehéz megmondani. Menet közben derülne ki, milyen rigolyái vannak, és én együtt tudnék-e élni vele. De ezen felesleges gondolkodni. Csak álom az egész úgyis… És ha már a kornál tartunk, ő meg azért nem venne komolyan engem, mert túl fiatal vagyok. Kis csitrinek gondolna, akivel játszik egy kicsit, aztán viszlát!

- Túl okos vagy te ahhoz, hogy bárki is kis csitrinek gondoljon! És szerintem sok közös van bennetek. Mindenképpen érdemes lenne megpróbálnotok. Na, mit szólsz?

- Igazad van. De ma éjjel elment valakihez, amit nehezen fogok megbocsátani neki. Lehet, hogy kicsinyes vagyok, de szemet szemért. Én tényleg szívesen veled tölteném az éjszakát. Többször nem fogom mondani, mert nem szeretnélek ráerőltetni valamire. El tudod dönteni, mit akarsz. Én egy éjszakát ajánlok, amire most nagy szükségem van. Utána, ha akarod, újra átgondolom a Piton iránti érzéseimet. És ha az a bizonyos nő csak egyéjszakás kaland lesz nála is, hajlandó vagyok majd a jövőben esélyt adni neki. De én is szeretnék egy görbe estét. Még sohasem csináltam ilyet, és végre független vagyok. Te vagy az egyetlen, akivel hajlandó lennék rá, mert veled minden lehetne ugyanúgy utána. De nem zárom ki azt a lehetőséget sem, hogy nem esetén bepasizok valahol máshol. Rajtad múlik. Nos, hogy döntesz? Mondj nyugodtan nemet, ha akarsz! – vágta ki a lány szinte egy szuszra.

Válaszul Draco megcsókolta. Alig-alig és ártatlanul.

- Akkor ezt vehetem igennek? – kérdezte Hermione, kérdőn.

- Igen. Ha később nem rám leszel mérges, ha megbánod ezt az éjszakát. Én még véletlenül sem szeretnélek átverni. De ilyen ajánlatnak nem lehet ellenállni - válaszolta a fiú.

Hermione nem értette, mire céloz a fiú, de bólintott. Nem, nem lesz rá mérges. Vállalni szokta döntései következményeit. Draco erre újra megcsókolta, most már mélyebben, kutatón. Hermione visszacsókolta. Nem hazudtak a lányok Roxfortban: tényleg jól csókol a fiú. Igaz, nem jobban, mint Piton…

- Menjünk a szobámba – suttogta a fiú két csók között.

- Nem lehet. Tudod jól, hogy a fenti szobákba csak a tulajdonosuk és Piton mehet be… Maradjunk a konyhában. Ide úgysem jön senki…

- Csináltad már konyhaasztalon? – nevetett fel a mardekáros.

- Nem – nevetett a lány is.

- De… de ugye te már nem vagy…

- Szűz? Nem. Voltam párszor Krummal, de be kell valljam, nem volt valami túl jó… Talán a kviddics miatt gondolta azt mindig, hogy minél gyorsabb, annál jobb… - nevetett fel újra Hermione. Kezdett ellazulni. El sem hitte, hogy egyszer arra vetemedik, hogy megkérje ősi ellenségét, Draco Malfoyt, hogy töltsék együtt az éjszakát!

- Akkor figyelj, mert ma este egy profi vesz kezelésbe – szerénykedett Draco. – De ehhez nyugodt hely és sok idő kell. Erre a konyha nem alkalmas. Gyere velem. Tudok egy jó helyet!

A fiú kézen fogta Hermionét, és végigvezette a folyosón.

- Hé, ez Piton szobája? – rettent meg a lány. – Ide nem jöhetünk!

- Miért nem? Ez van olyan izgalmas, mint a konyha, de kényelmesebb. Te mondtad, hogy Piton randizik ma este…

- És ha hirtelen betoppan?

- Akkor lebukunk. Vállalod a kockázatot?

- Oké. Maximum őt is bevesszük harmadiknak… hé, nyugi, csak vicceltem! – nevetett a lány. Pitonnal és Dracoval egyszerre – nem semmi élmény lenne, az biztos!

A szobában megálltak egymással szemben. Draco – úgy tűnt – még egy újabb megerősítésre vár, így Hermione vette kézbe a kezdeményezést. A fiút egy pillanat alatt megszabadította pólójától.

Draco jól nézett ki. Felsőteste sápadt és izmos volt, szinte teljesen szőrtelen. Szőke haja a vállát verdeste. A lány beletúrt, és közelebb húzta a mardekáros fejét egy csókra. Ettől a mozdulattól Draco is elemére talált, és visszavette az irányítást. Megszabadította partnernőjét blúzától, és végigsimította hátát a melltartó csatját keresve. Mikor Hermione is derékig meztelen lett, lefektette az ágyra, hogy elkezdhesse kényeztetését. Először kezével simította végig, majd ajkaival tapadt mellbimbójára.

A lány könnyen észrevehette, milyen tapasztalt fiúval van dolga. Nem érzett túl nagy vonzalmat iránta, mégis azonnal élvezni kezdte az együttlétet. Nem voltak izzadó, kapkodó kezek, félpercenkénti „ugye neked is jó" kérdések, ami hazugságra sarkallta volna. Draco tudta, mi a jó a nőknek, és nem habozott, hogy véghez is vigye. Hermione nem sokáig maradt néma ajkai kényeztetése alatt.

Draco feneke kemény és izmos volt, ahogy a nadrágon keresztül megmarkolta. A fiú meglepődött bátorságán, ahogy ő maga igyekezett minél hamarabb megszabadulni a közéjük álló ruháktól. Halkan felnevetett, és elismerően pillantott a lány szemébe, majd segített levenni a nadrágját. Most sem okozott csalódást. Hófehér, arisztokratikus teste gyönyörű látványt nyújtott Piton sötét színű szatén ágyneműjén. Hermione akaratlanul is újra meg újra Pitonra gondolt. Az ő bőre is ilyen hófehér lehet… hosszú ujjai végigfutnak combján, az érzékeny bőrt simogatva… csókokkal borítja el teste legérzékenyebb pontjait…

Draco hasonlóan cselekedett, mint ahogy Hermione „álom-Pitonját" elképzelte. Nem volt gyengéd, de erőszakos sem. Rutinos ujjai azonnal meglelték azt a pontot, amitől hamarosan gyönyör áradt szét a griffendéles testében. Úgy tűnt, a szőke fiú mindent elkövet, hogy felejthetetlen éjszakát ajándékozzon a lánynak. Hermione tapasztalatlannak érezte magát mellette, de a fiú türelmes volt, és segítőkészen irányította kezét.

Mikor elérkezett a pillanat, és testük összekapcsolódott, Hermione érezte: soha nem fogja megbánni, hogy természetével ellentétesen cselekedett, és közös éjszakát kért a fiútól. Akármit is hoz a jövő Pitonnal, ennek az éjszakának különleges helye lesz szívében.

Draco később kimászott az ágyból és meztelenül kiment a konyhába. Pár perc múlva egy fürt szőlővel tért vissza és egy kis jégkrémmel.

Hermione meglepve tapasztalta, mennyire egysíkú volt eddigi szexuális élete. Viktor csak a legegyszerűbb verziót ismerte: csók, ruha le, tétova kezek, be, ki, csók, alvás. Pedig milyen izgató volt Draco szájából kicsenni a szőlőszemeket, vagy köldökéből kinyalni a fagyit… úgy érezte, órák teltek el, mire mindent kipróbáltak, mindent átéltek. Kimerülten, összefonódva feküdtek.

-Vao – mondta éppen a lány. – Most már értem, miért van oda érted minden harmadik lány Roxforban…

A fiú nagyon humorosnak találta a lány szavait, így belefojtotta a szót.

- Néhány esetben ez mit sem ér…

- Tudom. És sajnálom, hogy aki fontos lenne, annak pont nem te kellesz…

- Csak várd ki a végét! – nevetett fel a fiú jókedvűen.

- Ez a beszéd! – buzdította Hermione, minden lelkesedés nélkül. Ő tudta azt, amit ez a fiú nem. Úgy döntött, nem rontja el a kedvét az információval. – Aludnunk kéne – folytatta más témával. – De nem itt…

- Miért ne? Majd korán reggel eltűnünk, még reggeli előtt. Nem engedlek még ki a karjaim közül. De jól vagy?

- Nagyszerűen. És te? Nem bántad meg?

- Úgy ismersz te engem? Csodálatos vagy. Hülye az a Krum, hogy ezt elfelejtette. De örülnék, ha valamit megígérnél. Ha vége a tanévnek, adj Pitonnak egy esélyt, rendben? Szeretném, ha közösen megtalálnátok a boldogságot, vagy legalább megpróbálnátok. Mindkettőtöket nagyon kedvellek. Örülnék, ha nektek sikerülne.

- Köszönöm Draco. Nagyon kedves vagy. Ígérem, adok Pitonnak egy esélyt. Túlságosan megkedveltem a nyáron, életem végéig bánnám, ha elmulasztanám még a próbálkozást is. És remélem, te is megtalálod majd a boldogságot és a megfelelő nőt.

Olyan furcsa volt Hermionénak egy közös éjszaka után másokról beszélni… de komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. Draco jobb, ha kiveri a fejéből Petuniát és más után néz. Pitonnal meg… majd csak lesz valami.

- Úgy lesz, tudom. De most már tényleg aludjunk. Jó éjt! – válaszolta a fiú mosolyogva, és egy jóéjt-csókot lehelt ajkaira.

- Szép álmokat!

-----

Hermione kora reggel érezte, hogy Draco kicsúszik mellőle az ágyból. Hallotta, hogy a fiúnak még volt mersze Piton privát fürdőszobáját is használni.

- El ne aludj Hermione – suttogta a fiú, miután visszatért. – Én most felosonok. Pár perc múlva kövess, ha nem akarod Pitont bevárni az ágyában. – Draco még egy puszit nyomott a homlokára, majd elment. Hermione pedig békésen visszaaludt.

Ajtónyitásra ébredt. Éppen arra gondolt, hogy valami nem stimmel az ágyával, amikor megérezte, hogy figyelik. Miközben álmosan felült, eszébe jutott, hogy kinek az ágyában van, és hogyan került ide. Mire a rémület első hulláma elérte, észre is vette a szoba tulajdonosát.

- Te jó ég! – gondolta. – Itt vagyok meztelenül Piton ágyában! A FELDÚLT ágyában! Mit gondolhat most rólam? Ezek után biztosan kiábrándul belőlem!

- Jó reggelt, Miss Granger – szólalt meg a tanár könnyednek szánt hangon. – Ugye nem rám várt egész éjjel ilyen hiányos öltözékben? – mutatott a lányra, aki csak most vette észre, hogy a takaró csak derékig takarja. Ijedten kapta maga elé a takarót. Piton takaróját.

A férfi jókedvűnek tűnt, és nem túl mérgesnek. Ilyen jól sikerült volna az éjszakája? Úgy nézett ki, mint aki éveket fiatalodott.

- Bocsánat, tanár úr – suttogta a lány. – Én csak…

- Ne magyarázkodjon. Fél órája összefutottam Dracoval a folyosón. Minden világos számomra.

- Amikor ön kijött Petunia néni szobájából? – csúszott ki meggondolatlanul Hermione szájából. Végül is, a férfi se szent…

- Micsoda? – döbbent meg a férfi. Ennyit a titkokról.

- Láttam tegnap este bekopogni hozzá. Remélem komolyak a szándékai vele…

- Miért?

- Mert Draco… azt hiszem, szerelmes belé. Úgy tudom, ön is tisztában van azzal, hogy odavan az idősebb nőkért… Petunia néni pedig hetek óta keresztülnéz rajta…

- Értem. Hát majd elfelejti, mint az eddigi „szerelmeit" – mondta Piton elkomorult arccal. Jókedvét lemosták az arcáról. – Kimegyek öt percre. Addig öltözzön fel.

Öt perc múlva újra a szobában volt.

- Bocsánat… mindenért… - suttogta a lány. Zavarban volt és szégyellte magát. Pont Piton előtt ilyen helyzetben… – Reggeli után visszajövök kitakarítani, jó? És… még nem mondta, milyen büntetést kapok a… szemtelenségemért…

- Majd mindent megbeszélünk később. Megbüntetni pedig nem szándékozom. Már nagykorú és szünet van. Legközelebb majd jobban vigyáz. Így is sokkal tartozom a felejtésátokért. Lépjen ide hozzám. Jobb, ha hopponálva viszem vissza a szobájába. A folyosó már nem biztonságos. Gondolom ön sem akar rosszindulatú pletykák céltáblájává válni.

Amint a lány odalépett hozzá, magához ölelte, és már a lány szobájában voltak.

- Reggelinél találkozunk. Addig beszélek Dracoval – tette hozzá inkább saját magának, majd már el is tűnt.

Hermione elment lezuhanyozni. Alig hitte el, hogy így megúszta ezt a közjátékot. Még ha a férfi viszonozni is próbálja a felejtésátkot, akkor is túl elnéző volt. De mit érdekli ez? Most legalább Piton is látta, van kihez mennie, ha magányos. Ne higgye azt, hogy mindenki az elviselhetetlen kis mindentudót látja benne.

Egy óra múlva már mindenki fenn volt. A diákok nappalijukban üldögéltek, amikor egy teljesen felháborodott Petunia Dursley száguldott el mellettük a lépcső irányába.

- Rohadt varázslók és még rohadtabb trükkjeik! – kiáltozta magából kikelve, Piton lakosztálya felé rohanva. Mögötte egy derűsen mosolygó Draco Malfoy lépett a szobába. Biccentett egyet vigyorogva Hermione felé, majd a többieket is üdvözölte. Az arcára volt írva, hogy jó éjszakája volt.

- Mit csináltál a nagynénémmel? – kérdezte Harry ellenségesen. Ő még nem békült meg teljesen a mardekáros fiúval.

- Semmit… - nevetett a fiú. – Csak megvicceltem egy kicsit…

- Ugye nem varázsoltad el? – nézett rá ijedten Dudley, aki eddig az egyik sarokba húzódva üldögélt.

- Nem, dehogy! Nem varázsolgathatok csak úgy, amikor akarok! – Ezzel leült Hermione mellé. – Hogy aludtál? – kérdezte cinkos tekintettel.

- Kösz, jól – vörösödött el a lány. Draco ránevetett, de nem szólt semmit. Tartotta magát a megállapodásukhoz.

--------

Reggelinél már nem csak Petunia, hanem Piton is dühös képet vágott. Csak Draco vigyorgott töretlenül. Jót tehetett megtépázott önbizalmának az elmúlt éjszaka. Fel se vette, amikor Piton négyszemközti beszélgetésre hívta a szobájába.

Hermione kíváncsi volt, mi történhetett. Draco végre megunta Petunia stílusát, és megviccelte valami varázstárggyal? Alig várta, hogy kifaggathassa a fiút.

Elsétált Piton szobája felé. Éppen el tudott bújni egy sarokba, amikor nyílt az ajtó.

- Akkor az egészről senkinek egy szót se! – mondta éppen a Professzor, a kilincset szorongatva. – Nem tudom, meg tudom-e nyugtatni Petuniát a viselkedésed után. Olyan régi sebeket szakítottál fel! – sóhajtott.

- Bocsánat, én tényleg nem tudtam! – válaszolta Draco. Jókedve eltűnt. – Azt észrevettem, hogy tetszel neki, de azt nem tudtam, hogy régen szerelmes volt beléd.

- Hát most tudod.

- Bocsánat. Nem gondoltam, hogy téged is megbántalak ezzel. Ez eszembe se jutott. Akkor nem tettem volna ezt. Ígérem, mostantól távol tartom magam Petuniától.

- Neked továbbra is Petunia néni, vagy Mrs. Dursley. És ajánlom, hogy tartsd meg a szavad. Most menj. És tartsd a szád, ha jót akarsz! – fenyegetőzött Piton az iskolai stílusában. Hermione a távolban is megborzongott a jeges hangtól. Szinte már el is felejtette, hogy a férfi ilyen szokott lenni. Furcsa lesz szeptembertől Roxfortban.

Draco lehajtott fejjel elkullogott, Piton meg visszament a szobájába. Hermione is visszaosont az emeletre. Nem értett semmit. Csak egy volt biztos: bármit is tett Draco, most túllőtt a célon.

------

Hermione ezek után inkább nem faggatta ki Dracot. Tudta, úgyse mondana semmit. Köti az adott szava. Jobb, ha a fiú nem húz ujjat Pitonnal, hisz ő az egyetlen, akire most számíthat, mint amolyan szülő-féle. De talán előbb-utóbb elszólja magát a mardekáros. Akkor ott lesz, és majd kiderül az igazság.

Következik: Piton éjszakája


	14. Piton éjszakája

14. Piton éjszakája

--Egy nappal korábban--

Perselus Piton már percek óta Hermione Grangert bámulta a vacsoraasztalnál. Úgy tűnt számára, jót tett a lánynak a szakítás, mert kivirult ma estére. A ruhája pedig nagyon kihívó volt. Dracoval bolondozott, aki azzal ugratta, hogy már független nő, aki újra meghódíthat akárkit. Draco is nagyon jókedvű volt, de ez nem csoda: aznap este végre sor kerülhet randevújára titokzatos új szerelmével.

Piton már bánni kezdte, hogy pont aznap estére beszélte meg Dracoval a cserét. Szívesen beszélgetett volna egy kicsit a lánnyal. Mióta kiderült, hogy „nem is olyan kis szent", megint előtört a férfiban a vágy a lány iránt. Már képtelen volt visszafojtani.

Petunia iránt már nem tudta ugyanazt érezni, mint régen. Megpróbálta, de nem ment. Túlságosan megváltozott. Azok a kiabálások Potterrel, és a majomszeretet, amivel fián csüngött… És a legfontosabb: alig gyászolta a férfit, akivel élete nagy részét leélte, látszólagos egyetértésben. Petunia Dursley azokat a problémákat, amikkel nem tudott mit kezdeni, egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta. Férjének utolsó őrült tette is ilyen probléma volt, így nem foglalkozott vele. Elvégre mit szólnának a szomszédok, ha megtudnák férje milyen szerepet játszott házuk megsemmisülésében…

Pitont elborzasztotta ez a fajta életszemlélet, így igyekezett nem észrevenni Petunia apró célzásait, amivel azt sugallta, még lenne esélye nála. Most, hogy akaratlanul is belecsöppent a varázsvilágba, furcsa módon nem tartotta a nő kizáró tényezőnek, hogy Piton varázsló. Természetesen továbbra is lenézte a varázslókat, így valószínűleg a későbbiekben megpróbált volna muglit faragni Pitonból, ha együtt maradnak, de ebből a férfi nem kért.

Mérgesen gondolt az estére. Semmi kedve sem volt hozzá. Halálra fogja unni magát! Különben is, hogyan szerethetett bele Draco megint ilyen gyorsan valakibe? Alig néhány hete vannak itt, nem találkozhatott túl sok nővel a környéken. A szerelem pedig nagy, mert nem sokszor fordult eddig elő, hogy cserét kérjen a fiú.

Az első alkalom akkor történt, amikor Draco tizenöt éves lett. Beleszeretett egy harmincéves nőbe, aki természetesen nem viszonozta az érzéseit. A fiú ekkor fordult hozzá kérésével. Azt kérte, adja kölcsön a testét aznapra százfűlé főzet segítségével, míg felnőtt alakban meghódítja a nőt. Piton belement az ötletbe, had szerezzen tapasztalatokat a fiú. Ezt még további két alkalom követte, amikor a tanár végre megállj-t parancsolt. Beszélt a fiúval: ha egy nő nem fogadja el saját személyét, személyiségét, akkor mit akar tőle? Keressen valaki mást. Ez a testcsere nem megoldás. Draco megfogadta a tanácsát, és ezután inkább saját korosztályával foglalkozott. Az elmúlt tanév jórészt ebből állt nála. Aztán pár nappal ezelőtt megint azzal jött, hogy beleszeretett egy idősebb nőbe. Most az egyszer, utoljára, megint kölcsön szeretné kérni a testét. Mit tehetett volna? Megint belement. És persze ma estére beszélték meg a nagy akciót. Nagyszerű. Ő meg bujkálhat egész este és éjjel a lakásban, nehogy hirtelen két példányban bukkanjon fel valahol. Nem, ehhez semmi kedve ma.

Vacsora után az egész társaság szétszéledt. Piton elővette az egyik szekrényből a százfűlé főzetet két pohárral.

- Két adag? – lepődött meg Draco.

- Igen. Úgy döntöttem, addig én felveszem a te alakodat. Nincs kedvem itthon maradni ma este. Ketten egyszerre pedig mégse lehetünk ugyanaz a személy.

- Oké. De várj fél órát, miután elmentem, jó?

- Rendben. Te pedig ne felejts el óránként inni a főzetből.

Megitták saját adagjukat. Az átváltozás gyors volt és sikeres. Miután az új testükhöz illő ruhát vettek fel, Draco kisietett a konyhából. Piton leült az asztalhoz, és nekiállt újságot olvasni.  
Alig pár perc múlva belépett Hermione Granger a konyhába.

- Draco, nem lenne baj, ha beszélgetnénk? – kérdezte.

Piton áldotta az eszét, hogy azonnal ő is átváltozott. Ha nem teszi, a lány előtt már le is bukott volna. A nappaliban biztos összefutott Draco-Pitonnal.

- Nem, dehogy! Baj van? Mégis jobban fáj az a levél, mint mutattad? - kérdezte végül. Te jó ég. Most bájcsevegnie kell a lánnyal Dracoként? Ha ezt túléli…

- Nem. Fáj, hogyne fájna, de nem fontos. Majd csak túlteszem rajta magam valahogy. Tudod jól, hogy mostanában valaki más jár az eszemben… - mondta Hermione.

Piton szíve összeszorult. Ő erről a lányról álmodozik, ő meg közben beleszeret valakibe. Valaki másba. Csodás.

- Akivel csókolóztál? – kérdezte a lehető legsemlegesebb hangon. Igazából nagyon félt a választól. Most végre kiderül, hogy tényleg semmi esélye a lánynál. 

- Honnan tudod, hogy Pitonnal csókolóztam? – döbbent meg Hermione.

Nála jobban csak Piton döbbent meg. Miről zagyvál itt ez a lány? Ilyen képtelenségre hogyan reagálhat?

- Csókolóztál Pitonnal? – kérdezte. Miért hazudik ilyet a griffendéles? De hisz a griffendélesek híresen becsületesek…– Ezt nem hiszem el! Ő nem tenne ilyet egy diákjával! – mondta végül.

- Pedig vele csókolóztam. Azt hittem az előbb, hogy rájöttél. Akkor történt, amikor olyan rosszul volt, hogy felejtésátkot kért magára. Előtte mondta, hogy kihasználhatom a helyzetet: mondhatok neki bármit, nem lesz következménye, úgyis elfelejti. Gondolom azt hitte, sértegetni akarom, erre én egy csókot kértem. Nem tiltakozott, és eszméletlen jó volt! Kíváncsi voltam, csókol-e olyan jól, mint amilyen jól néz ki meztelenül… Tudod mióta láttam véletlenül csupaszon, többször vele álmodtam…

Piton a félrenyelt vajsörtől majdnem megfulladt. Mi jöhet még ma este? Mikor látta ez a lány meztelenül? És ők ketten már csókolóztak, csak elfelejtette? Ez nem lehet igaz! De… mit is jelent mindez? Gyorsan pörögtek a gondolatai. A lány csókot kért tőle. Látta meztelenül. Majd vele álmodott. Többször. Azóta sokat gondol rá. És még azt hitte, hogy nem találnak viszonzásra vágyai! Most mit csináljon?

- Draco, mond csak, tetszem neked legalább egy kicsit? – kérdezte a lány incselkedve.

- Igen. De miért? - Piton rosszat sejtett. Ez az este egyre zavarba ejtőbb lesz.

- Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem reggel? Hogy úgy nézek ki, mint akinek pasi hiánya van? Nos, úgy néz ki, nagyon igazad van. Ráadásul mától független vagyok. Arra gondoltam, lefeküdhetnénk egymással. Csak ma éjjel. Tudom, hogy mással sokkal szívesebben lennél együtt, de mindketten úgy néz ki, hogy reménytelen kapcsolatra vágyunk. Rajtad keresztülnéznek, Piton pedig azon kívül, hogy a tanárom, még egy nagy barom is. Jó lenne egy éjszakára kikapcsolódni…

- Te le szeretnél feküdni velem? – lepődött meg a férfi. Miért akar lefeküdni Dracoval, ha éppen most mondta, hogy ő jön be neki?

- Igen – válaszolta a lány.

Egyre cifrább lesz ez az este. Mi jöhet még? Megkapja a lehetőségét annak, amire egy jó darabig esélye se lehetne? Draco testében megkaphatja a lányt, akire tanárként gondolnia se volna szabad? De mi van, ha a lány rájön a testcserére? És mi van, ha ezzel elvágja örökre minden esélyét? És mi van, ha ez az egyetlen esélye élete során? Inkább Draco testében, mint sehogyan!

- Csak ma éjjel? – kérdezte meg.

- Igen.

- Miért? – kérdezte Piton. Nem értett semmit.

- Mert mint mondtam, Piton egy barom. Ki akarom verni a fejemből.

Piton meglepődött. Te jó ég! Mit csinálhatott, hogy a lány így vélekedik róla? Hisz a bájitalfőzés óta szinte nem is beszéltek!

- Mégis mit tett Perselus, hogy így kiakadtál rá? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Jobb, ha nem tudod. De az is jobb, ha én meg kiverem a fejemből örökre. Bocs, hogy búfelejtőnek használnálak… de arra gondoltam, a te helyzeted se túl rózsás mostanában. Talán jó lenne neked is kikapcsolódni egy kicsit… csak egy éjszakára…

Na, ezzel most okosabb lett! Most mi a francot csináljon? Jobb, ha tovább faggatózik, hátha kirakja valahogy a mozaikot…

- Én mégis szeretnék még Pitonról beszélni veled – akadékoskodott a lánnyal. – Jó, ne mond el, mit tett, de azért gondolkozz. Ha tetszik neked, akkor a R.A.V.A.SZ után könnyen összejöhetsz vele. Nem hinném, hogy neked gondot okozna felhívnod magadra a figyelmét. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is tetszel neki. Akkor miért nem vársz egy évet? Tudom, soknak tűnik, de aztán rengeteg időtök marad egymásra… - úgy mondhatta ki saját gondolatait a lánynak, hogy nem kellett félnie az elutasítástól. Ezt az alkalmat nem hagyhatta ki.

- Nem tudom. Pont tegnap este gondolkodtam rajta. Tegnap a laborban nagyon jól éreztem vele magam. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy Viktorral itt lenne az ideje szakítani. Piton okos, intelligens, helyes, szexi, néha kedves és udvarias is tud lenni… de minden héten más nője van. Most is éppen cserkészni indult egy nagyvadra, ha jól láttam… - húzta el a száját a lány. – Ráadásul valaki olyanra, aki… szóval, aki nagyon rosszul esett…

Piton magában felujjongott. Nem lesz itt gond! Ha a nő, akire állandóan gondol okosnak, intelligensnek, helyesnek, sőt SZEXINEK tartja, mit aggódik? De itt a Draco okozta probléma. A lány látta, hova megy, és félreérti az egész helyzetet. Ki lehet Draco új szerelme, aki ennyire nem tetszik Hermionénak? A lány már tudja egy ideje, hogy nyaranta sokat randevúzik. Ez a nő miért más? Ha eddig nem volt féltékeny, most miért? Ki kell mosnia magát, különben búcsút mondhat a lánynak, mielőtt az övé lett volna!

- De Hermione! Piton facér! Nem jár senkivel, veled sem. Akkor miért vetsz a szemére olyat, ami teljesen természetes? Egy facér férfi miért ne mehetne randevúra?

- Mert… nem tudom. Ebből a szemszögből még nem néztem a dolgot. De tegnap úgy éreztem, lehetne köztünk valami. Tudom, hogy ő is vonzódik hozzám. Ez egyértelműen kiderült, amikor felejtésátkot kért. Akkor most miért megy máshoz? – suttogta. Piton megsajnálta. Szóval a lánynak is kellemes emlék maradt közös napjuk a bájitallaborban. Pedig mindent elkövetett, hogy jól megizzassza…

- Mert te egy diákja vagy. Egy év, mire végzel, és addig nem próbálkozhat. Talán jövő nyárig éljen szerzetesi életet?

- Igen – mondta Hermione durcásan. Piton rávigyorgott. Milyen kislányos így! De amit kér… végül is teljesíthető… De még annyi kérdés van, amit tisztázniuk kell addig…

- Szerintem megtenné a kedvedért, ha tudná, hogy te is vársz rá… De gondolj bele! Piton hogyan hihetné, hogy leállsz vele? Sokkal fiatalabb vagy! Ne mondd, hogy nem lenne probléma hosszú távon, hogy majd húsz évvel idősebb! Téged nem zavarna a korkülönbség? – ez is egy olyan kérdés volt, amire régóta kereste a választ.

- Azt hiszem, nem. De ezt így előre nehéz megmondani. Menet közben derülne ki, milyen rigolyái vannak, és én együtt tudnék-e élni vele. De ezen felesleges gondolkodni. Csak álom az egész úgyis… És ha már a kornál tartunk, ő meg azért nem venne komolyan engem, mert túl fiatal vagyok. Kis csitrinek gondolna, akivel játszik egy kicsit, aztán viszlát!

- Túl okos vagy te ahhoz, hogy bárki is kis csitrinek gondoljon! És szerintem sok közös van bennetek. Mindenképpen érdemes lenne megpróbálnotok. Na, mit szólsz? – ajánlotta.

Sohasem gondolta volna, hogy lelkizni fog valaha is egy női tanítványával. De most nagyon fontos volt, hogy sikerrel járjon. Hisz saját magára akarja rábeszélni…

- Igazad van. De ma éjjel elment valakihez, amit nehezen fogok megbocsátani neki. Lehet, hogy kicsinyes vagyok, de szemet szemért. Én tényleg szívesen veled tölteném az éjszakát. Többször nem fogom mondani, mert nem szeretnélek ráerőltetni valamire. El tudod dönteni, mit akarsz. Én egy éjszakát ajánlok, amire most nagy szükségem van. Utána, ha akarod, újra átgondolom a Piton iránti érzéseimet. És ha az a bizonyos nő csak egyéjszakás kaland lesz nála is, hajlandó vagyok majd a jövőben esélyt adni neki. De én is szeretnék egy görbe estét. Még sohasem csináltam ilyet, és végre független vagyok. Te vagy az egyetlen, akivel hajlandó lennék rá, mert veled minden lehetne ugyanúgy utána. De nem zárom ki azt a lehetőséget sem, hogy nem esetén bepasizok valahol máshol. Rajtad múlik. Nos, hogy döntesz? Mondj nyugodtan nemet, ha akarsz! – vágta ki a lány szinte egy szuszra.

Piton agya lázasan járt. Azt hitte, álmodik. Ez hogy történhetett? Hermione ugyanúgy vágyik rá, mint ő a lányra. Milyen szomorú most is… és olyan reményvesztett. Csak mert Draco az ő alakjában randevúra ment, és féltékeny.

Most mit csináljon? Kapott egy olyan lehetőséget, amit nem szalaszthat el… Nem, ennek a kínálkozó alkalomnak nem tud nemet mondani. És ott a lehetőség, hogy nem esetén a lány valaki máshoz megy… nem, azt nem bírná elviselni. De joga van hozzá, hogy megtegye, amit kér? Mi történik, ha tényleg kiderül, ő volt Draco testében? Nem vágja el magát ezzel örökre a lány előtt? Bár, akkor legalább lesz mire emlékeznie…

Döntött. Megcsókolta a lányt.

- Akkor ezt vehetem igennek? – kérdezte Hermione, kérdőn.

- Igen. Ha később nem rám leszel mérges, ha megbánod ezt az éjszakát. Én még véletlenül sem szeretnélek átverni. De ilyen ajánlatnak nem lehet ellenállni - válaszolta Piton. Ezt azért fontosnak tartotta közölni, biztos, ami biztos. Bár, ha rajta múlik, ez az éjszaka örökre az ő titka marad. Esetleg ha tényleg valóra válna az álomnő főzetes álma, akkor bevallaná a lánynak. Azután jönne csak az igazi házisárkány effektus!

Hermione bólintott, mire Piton újra megcsókolta, most már mindent beleadva. El se hitte, hogy ez megtörténik. Ha egy tizenhét éves testben is, de övé lesz a lány, aki hónapok óta minden gondolatát kiteszi.

- Menjünk a szobámba – suttogta két csók között.

- Nem lehet. Tudod jól, hogy a fenti szobákba csak a tulajdonosuk és Piton mehet be… Maradjunk a konyhában. Ide úgysem jön senki…

Piton majdnem elszólta magát. Hisz ő a saját szobájára gondolt…

- Csináltad már konyhaasztalon? – nevetett végül.

- Nem – nevetett a lány is.

Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Egy nagyon fontos valami. Remélhetőleg Draco még nem kérdezte soha a lánytól.

- De… de ugye te már nem vagy…

- Szűz? Nem. Voltam párszor Krummal, de be kell valljam, nem volt valami túl jó… Talán a kviddics miatt gondolta azt mindig, hogy minél gyorsabb, annál jobb… - nevetett megint a lány.

Piton magában gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Az a Krum ilyen béna alak? Akkor könnyű lesz lenyűgözni a lányt. Annak azért örült, hogy Hermionénak már volt dolga valakivel. Egy szűz lánnyal nem szívesen tette volna meg ezt az „egyéjszakás kalandot". Egy szűz lánynak romantika, meg gyertyafény kell. De azért ma este is minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy felejthetetlen élményt nyújtson. Ha másért nem, hát Draco hírneve érdekében… na és mert nagyon fontos neki ez a lány…

- Akkor figyelj, mert ma este egy profi vesz kezelésbe – szerénykedett. – De ehhez nyugodt hely és sok idő kell. Erre a konyha nem alkalmas. Gyere velem. Tudok egy jó helyet!

Piton kézen fogta Hermionét, és végigvezette a folyosón.

- Hé, ez Piton szobája? – rettent meg a lány. – Ide nem jöhetünk!

- Miért nem? Ez van olyan izgalmas, mint a konyha, de kényelmesebb. Te mondtad, hogy Piton randizik ma este…

- És ha hirtelen betoppan?

- Akkor lebukunk. Vállalod a kockázatot?

- Oké. Maximum őt is bevesszük harmadiknak… hé, nyugi, csak vicceltem! – nevetett a lány.

Piton a szobában nem esett neki azonnal a lánynak. Biztos akart lenni abban, hogy tényleg akarja az éjszakát. Amikor Hermione magához húzta, nem tiltakozott. Ez az éjszaka nem is alakulhatott volna jobban. Hála Draconak és titokzatos szerelmének.

-----

A szerelmeskedés csodálatos volt. Pitonnak csak arra kellett figyelnie, hogy ne felejtsen el újra inni a százfűlé főzetből az egy óra leteltével. A szőlő és a fagylalt jó ürügy volt a pillanatnyi távozásra.

A lány gyönyörű volt. Alakja karcsú, mellei formásak, és pont akkorák, hogy a tenyerébe illettek. Nem, a francba is. Draco tenyerébe!

Hermione göndör fürtjei szétterültek a párnán, szeme csukva, arcán kifejező mosoly. Piton – tőle szokatlan módon – legszívesebben minden gondolatát a lány fülébe suttogta volna. Pitonként talán meg is tette volna, de Draco testében nem gondolhatott ilyenre. Még a végén a lány úgy dönt, inkább Draco kell neki, nem ő!

A kis griffendéles az éjszaka alatt többször meglepte. Nem volt szégyenlős, mindenben benne volt, és könnyen a kezébe vette az irányítást. Nem játszotta a szende szüzet.

Hiába próbálta, nem találta nagyobb hibáját a lánynak, mint állandó okoskodása, amivel óráin rendszeresen az őrületbe kergette. De most őszintén, tényleg olyan nagy probléma hatalmas tudásvágya? Diákként őt is mindenki különcnek tartotta…

-Vao – mondta éppen a griffendéles. – Most már értem, miért van oda érted minden harmadik lány Roxforban…

Piton nagyon humorosnak találta a lány szavait, így belefojtotta a szót. Persze, Perselus Piton, a zsíros hajú denevér, mint Roxfort szívtiprója!

- Néhány esetben ez mit sem ér…

- Tudom. És sajnálom, hogy aki fontos lenne, annak pont nem te kellesz…

- Csak várd ki a végét! – nevetett fel jókedvűen. Kicsit zavarta, hogy Hermione látszólag mindent tudott Draco szerelmi ügyéről, míg őt nem avatta be a fiú. Ki lehet az a titokzatos nő?

- Ez a beszéd! – buzdította Hermione, majd folytatta. – Aludnunk kéne. De nem itt…

- Miért ne? Majd korán reggel eltűnünk, még reggeli előtt. Nem engedlek még ki a karjaim közül. De jól vagy?

- Nagyszerűen. És te? Nem bántad meg?

- Úgy ismersz te engem? Csodálatos vagy. Hülye az a Krum, hogy ezt elfelejtette. De örülnék, ha valamit megígérnél. Ha vége a tanévnek, adj Pitonnak egy esélyt, rendben? Szeretném, ha közösen megtalálnátok a boldogságot, vagy legalább megpróbálnátok. Mindkettőtöket nagyon kedvellek. Örülnék, ha nektek sikerülne.

Ezt muszáj volt elmondania. Ha az igazi Draco ennyire tisztában van barátnője érzéseivel, talán a valóságban is mondana hasonlót. Saját maga pedig nem hagyhatott ki egy lehetőséget, hogy „előkészítse a terepet".

- Köszönöm Draco. Nagyon kedves vagy. Ígérem, adok Pitonnak egy esélyt. Túlságosan megkedveltem a nyáron, életem végéig bánnám, ha elmulasztanám még a próbálkozást is. És remélem, te is megtalálod majd a boldogságot és a megfelelő nőt.

- Úgy lesz, tudom. De most már tényleg aludjunk. Jó éjt! – csókolta meg szeretettel a lányt, amíg megtehette.

- Jó éjszakát! – válaszolta a lány, majd egymáshoz simulva elnyomta őket az álom.

----- 

Piton reggel saját alakjában ébredt. Hermione meztelenül hozzásimulva, félig a mellkasára borulva aludt. A férfi a történteken gondolkodott. Végre övé lett Hermione. Igazából. Ez az emlék végigkíséri majd az elkövetkező egy év során. Aztán ha a lány végre levizsgázott, randevút kér tőle. A beszélgetésük után szinte biztos volt benne, hogy igent mond majd. Ha elsőre nem is, kitartó lesz. Ez a nő kell neki. Hihetetlen, hogy eddig nem jött rá - végre újra szerelmes. Remélte, nem azok a férfiak közé tartozik, aki koruk előrehaladtát minél fiatalabb barátnővel próbálják ellensúlyozni. Hermione kora mellékes volt a választásban. Inkább zavaró tényező, mint előny.

Óvatosan kicsúszott az ágyból, miután pár percig nézte a békésen szuszogó lányt. Nehéz lesz kibírni nélküle hónapokig.

A fürdőszobában újra ivott a százfűlé főzetből, majd visszament a hálószobájába.

- El ne aludj Hermione – suttogta az időközben felébredt lánynak. – Én most felosonok. Pár perc múlva kövess, ha nem akarod Pitont bevárni az ágyában. –Még egy utolsó puszit nyomott a lány homlokára, majd elment.

Egy órát a konyhában töltött. Meg kellett várnia, míg visszaváltozik Perselus Pitonná. Ezután visszament a szobájába, ahol meglepetésére Hermione még mindig békésen aludt. Most mit csináljon?

- Jó reggelt, Miss Granger – szólalt meg végül könnyednek szánt hangon. – Ugye nem rám várt egész éjjel ilyen hiányos öltözékben? – mutatott a lányra, remélve, hogy zavarba hozza.

- Bocsánat, tanár úr – suttogta a lány. – Én csak…

- Ne magyarázkodjon. Fél órája összefutottam Dracoval a folyosón. Minden világos számomra – improvizált gyorsan valamit.

- Amikor ön kijött Petunia néni szobájából? – kérdezte Hermione.

Pitonnal megfordult a világ.

- Micsoda!

- Láttam tegnap este bekopogni hozzá. Remélem komolyak a szándékai vele…

- Miért? – rettent meg. Rosszat sejtett. Nagyon rosszat.

- Mert Draco… azt hiszem, szerelmes belé. Úgy tudom, ön is tisztában van azzal, hogy odavan az idősebb nőkért… Petunia néni pedig hetek óta keresztülnéz rajta…

Pitont sokkolta az információ. Draco elment Petuniához az ő alakjában? Szent Merlin! Ezért megöli azt a fiút!

- Értem. Hát majd elfelejti, mint az eddigi „szerelmeit" – mondta mégis a lehető legnyugodtabban. – Kimegyek öt percre. Addig öltözzön fel.

Öt perc múlva újra a szobában volt.

- Bocsánat… mindenért… - suttogta a lány. Zavarban volt és jól láthatóan szégyellte magát. – Reggeli után visszajövök kitakarítani, jó? És… még nem mondta, milyen büntetést kapok a… szemtelenségemért…

- Majd mindent megbeszélünk később. Megbüntetni pedig nem szándékozom. – mondta a férfi. Durva is lenne megbüntetni a lányt saját maga miatt. - Már nagykorú és szünet van. Legközelebb majd jobban vigyáz. Így is sokkal tartozom a felejtésátokért. Lépjen ide hozzám. Jobb, ha hopponálva viszem vissza a szobájába. A folyosó már nem biztonságos. Gondolom ön sem akar rosszindulatú pletykák céltáblájává válni.

Amint a lány odalépett hozzá, magához ölelte, és már a lány szobájában voltak. Élvezte a rövid testi kontaktust. Egy darabig úgyis le kell mondania róla. Remélhetőleg nem örökre.

- Reggelinél találkozunk. Addig beszélek Dracoval – tette hozzá inkább saját magának, majd már el is tűnt.

Dracot még nem találta a szobájában. Az egész éjszakát Petuniánál töltötte volna?

A saját szobájába ment, várakozni. Furcsa érzés volt a feldúlt ágyat nézni. Fél óra múlva messziről hallotta, hogy valaki közelít. Vörös fejjel Petunia rontott be a szobájába, a varázslókat átkozva.

- Beszélnünk kell! – kiabálta a nő. – Az a kis féreg elvarázsolt!

- Mi történt? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Álcáznia kellett magát. Ha Petunia megtudja, milyen szerepe volt az éjszaka eseményeiben, azonnal kikaparja a szemét.

- Este bekopogtál a szobámba. Azaz azt hittem, hogy te vagy az. Gyönyörű bókokat suttogtál a fülembe, majd… majd le-levettél a lábamról megint. Azt hittem, te is azt é-érzed, mint én a társaságodban… Azt hittem, te sem tudtál teljesen elfelejteni a közös múltunk után… Így beengedtelek a szobámba, ahol egész éjjel szeretkeztünk, de amikor reggel fe-felébredtem… az egyik diákod vigyorgott rám mellőlem az ágyból! Si-sikoltoztam, hogy mit keres ott, de ő csak mosolygott rám tovább… Majd megköszönte az éjszakát és kisétált a szobából! És közben nevetett! Magyarázatot követelek! – hadarta el a nő sokkolt hangon. Hangja el-elbicsaklott, szeme vörös volt a visszatartott könnyektől.

Piton élete egyik legnehezebb beszélgetése előtt állt. Amilyen kíméletesen csak tudta, előadta Petuniának, hogy mi történt. A saját szerepét „véletlenül" kifelejtette az események láncolatából… Végül még azt is megértette a nővel, hogy nem valószínű semmilyen kapcsolat kettejük között. Ami elmúlt, elmúlt.

-----

Reggelinél a lehető legdühösebben nézett a szüntelenül vigyorgó Dracora. Pedig a lelke mélyén gratulált a fiúnak. Igazi mardekáros! Mindenkit átvert, és a végén csak megkapta a nőt, akit akart! Igaz, először és utoljára. Bár ahogy a fiút ismerte, pár hét múlva már úgyis másba lesz szerelmes…

Petunia dühös tekintettel szabdalta apró darabokra az ételt tányérjában. Minden bizonnyal Dracot képzelte maga elé. Piton nem tudta teljesen megnyugtatni. Mégis hogyan tudna túllépni azon, hogy szeretkezett egy tizenhét éves fiúval? Ha a fia megtudná…

-----

Reggeli után Piton négyszemközti beszélgetésre hívta Dracot.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? – kiabálta le a fiú fejét. – Az egy dolog, hogy átverted Petuniát, de te engem is átvertél! Miért?

- Bocsánat. De a vak is látja, hogy csak te jössz be Petuniának. Más alakkal nem lett volna érdemes próbálkozni.

- Akkor most mesélek valamit – sóhajtott fel Piton, és nagy vonalakban elmesélte Draconak ifjúkori szerelmének történetét.

------

- Akkor az egészről senkinek egy szót se! – mondta már az ajtóban, a kilincset szorongatva. – Nem tudom, meg tudom-e nyugtatni Petuniát a viselkedésed után. Olyan régi sebeket szakítottál fel! – sóhajtott. Hát igen. Petunia ezért rá is haragudni fog örökre. De Hermione miatt megérte.

- Bocsánat, én tényleg nem tudtam! – válaszolta Draco. Jókedve eltűnt. – Azt észrevettem, hogy tetszel neki, de azt nem tudtam, hogy régen szerelmes volt beléd.

- Hát most tudod.

- Bocsánat. Nem gondoltam, hogy téged is megbántalak ezzel. Ez eszembe se jutott. Akkor nem tettem volna ezt. Ígérem, mostantól távol tartom magam Petuniától.

- Neked továbbra is Petunia néni, vagy Mrs. Dursley. És ajánlom, hogy tartsd meg a szavad. Most menj. És tartsd a szád, ha jót akarsz! – fenyegetőzött még egyet Piton az iskolai stílusában. Az mindig bejött.

Következik: A lányok bulija


	15. A lányok bulija

**15. A lányok bulija**

Az elkövetkező napok gyorsan teltek. Hermione ideje nagy részét Dracoval töltötte. Először kicsit zavarban volt a fiúval az együtt töltött éjszaka után, de mivel Draco mesterien tudott úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna, ő is hamar felengedett.

Harry és Ginny egész nap turbékoltak, Ron és Luna is sokat voltak kettesben. Piton sokszor napokra eltűnt. Ilyenkor egy rendtag jött a házba, vigyázni a fiatalokra. Petunia és Dudley nem sok vizet zavart: kerültek mindenkit. Petunia sápadt arccal járt-kelt a lakásban, semmi sem tudta kizökkenteni rosszkedvéből.

Augusztus közepén a házban tartottak egy nagyobb Rend-gyűlést. Az új roxforti tanév volt a téma. Kivételesen Harryék is részt vehettek csendes hallgatókként a megbeszélésen.

A kémek jelentéseiből kiderült, hogy Voldemort nagy erőket mozgósított az utóbbi időben. Minden jel szerint a végső, nagy csatára készül Harry Potter ellen. Megunta, hogy mindig elkerülik az összecsapást. Most már tényleg pontot akart tenni az ügy végére.

- Holnaptól elkezdjük Harry extra kiképzését – jelentette ki Dumbledore. – Sokat fejlődött tudása az elmúlt tanévben, de még rengeteget kell tanulnia, hogy legyen esélye Voldemort ellen. Kár lenne a nyár hátralevő részét elpocsékolni. Szeptemberig nem varázsolhat, de azon kívül is sokat tanulhat. Holnap reggel Roxfortba költözöl, rendben? – nézett a fiúra. – A tanári kar nagy része már ott van, és örömmel segítenek majd neked.

- Elnézést uram, de nem gondolja, hogy Harrynek segítségre lehet szüksége? – kérdezte óvatosan Ron. Draco is kihúzta magát ültében.

- Draconak is van oka arra, hogy extra önvédelemre oktassák – segített Piton is. El se hitte, hogy megszabadul Pottertől. Ha ügyes, talán a többi diákot is elviszik házából.

Dumbledore már régebben belátta, hogy Harry Potter csak a barátaival együtt motiválható a tanulásra, így belement, hogy Ron és Draco is extra kiképzést kapjanak. A lányok esetében hajthatatlan maradt. Úgy döntött, a harc „nem lányoknak való".

- Igen, mi inkább az eszünket használjuk, és nem az öklünket – gondolta magában mérgesen az igazgatóra Hermione.

- Petunia és Dudley Dursley is elköltözhet körülbelül egy hét múlva – folytatta az igazgató. – Találtunk nekik Írországban egy menedékházat, ahol meghúzhatják magukat feltűnés nélkül a harcok végéig. Akkortól Perselus már csak a három ifjú hölgyre kell vigyáznod.

- Nagyszerű – húzta el a száját a bájitaltan tanár.

Hermionéval madarat lehetett volna fogatni. Egy hét múlva az a nőszemély végre eltakarodik a házból. Nagyon boldog volt.

-----

Harry, Ron és Draco már három napja elköltöztek. Petunia és a fia ugyan még maradtak egy kicsit, de nem sok vizet zavartak. Petunia Draco miatt Pitonra is mérges volt, így vele se nagyon állt szóba. Ez Hermionét megdöbbentette. Mit tett Draco, hogy ilyen drasztikus változásokat idézett elő? Azt azért nem bánta, hogy Piton és Petunia nincsenek már olyan jóban. Eddig is mardosta a féltékenység. Piton túl sokat szerepelt a gondolataiban, főleg azóta, hogy rendszeressé váltak a bájital laborban töltött közös délutánjaik.

Hol Lupinnak főztek bájitalt, hol a Szt. Mungónak, de élvezetes volt a közös munka. A lány nem tudta komolyan venni a férfi nagyon ritkán előforduló gúnyos megjegyzéseit, vagy lekicsinylő beszólásait. Komoly, de élvezetes vitáik voltak a legfrissebb bájital-kutatásokról. A közös munkát a lány meglepetésére különben maga a bájitaltan tanár ajánlotta fel. A Petuniával töltött éjszakája óta alig lehetett ráismerni. Fesztelenebb lett a lánnyal, bár továbbra is megtartotta a három lépés távolságot. Egyszer még azt is megemlítette, hogy a lánynak tehetsége lenne ahhoz, hogy emeltebb szinten elmélyedjen a bájitalfőzés tudományában. Máskor meg arról beszélt, milyen jól jönne neki Roxfortban is egy ilyen lelkes segítség, ahol szintén sok munka várható a következő tanévben. Hermione úgy érezte, ez nyílt célzás volt arra, hogy önként jelentkezzen majd a feladatra.  
Természetesen Piton egy-egy dicsérő mondat után nem felejtett el egy-egy gúnyosat is elejteni, de a lány még ezt is élvezte. Nem egyszer maga is megpróbálkozott hasonló stílusban reagálni. Nem nagyon – mégis egy tanárával beszélt -, de azért feszegette a tanár-diák kapcsolat határait.

-----

Piton péntek délután elment a lakásból. Nem randevúra ment. Bár nem ígérte meg a lánynak, hogy ezentúl szerzetesként él majd, mégsem vitte rá a lélek. Kedve se volt hozzá. Egyszerűen vágyott egy nyugodt, egyedül töltött napra. Nehéz volt a Hermionéval töltött közös éjszaka után továbbra is a régi módon viselkednie. A délutáni közös munkák voltak napjai fénypontja.

A lányok egyedül maradtak a lakásban. Vétek lett volna nem kihasználni az alkalmat. Főleg, hogy már nagyon régen voltak hármasban. A fiúk miatt a két lány nem sokat volt Hermionéval, ezt most bepótolták.

- Csapjunk egy közös görbe estét! – ajánlotta Ginny. – Tudom, hol tartja Piton a lángnyelv whiskyt!

- Megőrültél? – ijedt meg a gondolattól is Luna.

- Ugyan! Fogadjunk, hogy te még sohasem ittál! – nevetett fel a vörös lány.

- Nem is! Nem tudjátok, hogy ha lángnyelv whiskyt isztok, akkor utána megálmodjátok, hogyan fogtok meghalni? Ti nem olvassátok az apám újságját?

- Ez a cikk bizonyára elkerülte a figyelmünket – nyugtatta meg Hermione. – De ez nem olyan durva… úgy értem, talán nem is olyan rossz ilyet előre tudni… Én szívesen vállalom a kockázatot!

Hermione még sohasem kóstolt lángnyelv whiskyt. Ron és Harry néha igyekezett rávenni, hogy próbálja ki, de eddig inkább kimaradt az „élményből". Most úgy érezte, a lányokkal nem lehet olyan veszélyes, ha egy kicsit elereszti magát. Annyit úgysem fog inni, hogy utána szégyellnie kelljen magát.

- Akkor mire várunk? – ugrott fel lelkesen Ginny. Maga sem hitte, hogy sikerrel jár. – Gyere Luna, meglátod, milyen jól fogunk szórakozni!

Pár perc múlva már Piton bájital laborjában jártak.

- És ha lebukunk? Piton nem hülye. Észre fogja venni, hogy fogyott az italából!

- Nem valószínű. Megszámolatlanul állnak az üvegek a szekrényben. Csak az a lényeg, hogy egy egész üveggel tüntessünk el. De ha akarjátok, az üveget újra teletöltjük valamivel, és visszarakjuk a többi közé. Ha észre is veszi valamikor, már nem leszünk itt, hogy a fejünket vegye! – nevetett Ginny.

Hermione nem hitte el, amit a lány mondott, mégsem tiltakozott. Lassan Luna is belement, hogy legalább megkóstolja az italt. Először köhögő rohamot kapott, de hamar rákapott az ízére. Hamarosan messze szállt a vihogás a házban. Nemsokára már pikáns történetekkel szórakoztatták egymást a lányok. Hermione talán többet is megtudott Ron és Harry szexuális szokásairól, mint szeretett volna. Cserébe ő is mesélt egy kicsit Viktor Krumról. Szerencsére még így, részegen is volt annyi önuralma, hogy Dracoról egy szót se szóljon. Megígérte a fiúnak, hogy éjszakájuk az ő titkuk marad.

Hermione nem ivott sokat, de az is megártott neki. Mikor másodszorra sem tudta megfogni az üveget az asztalon, elővette maradék józanságát, és megállj-t parancsolt magának. Szomjúságát így a közeli asztalon talált teli üveg tartalmával igyekezett csillapítani. Tudta tanáráról, hogy napközben sokszor iszik sütőtöklét, így meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy jobban megvizsgálja az üveget. Töltött magának egy pohárral.

Az italnak egy kicsit más volt az íze, mint amit reggelenként szokott inni, de finom volt, így felhajtotta a pohár felét.

- Mit iszol? – nézett rá Ginny.

- Sütőtöklét. Itt volt az asztalon egy üvegben… - mutatta Hermione.

- Normális vagy? Ez egy bájital labor! Nem szokás ilyen helyen ismeretlen italokat megkóstolni! – nézett megdöbbenve barátnőjére a vörös hajú lány.

Hermione maga is meglepődött, milyen hülyeséget csinált. Tényleg túl sokat ivott. Ginnynek igaza van. Igaz, ez csak sütőtöklé volt, de más is lehetett volna az üvegben. Mi történt volna, ha megmérgezi magát?

A gondolattól azonnal el is szállt jókedve. Luna szemei is keresztbe álltak, és érthetetlenül motyogott maga elé, miközben látszólag valamilyen láthatatlan lényekkel viaskodott. Itt volt az ideje a visszavonulásnak. Gyorsan eltakarították a romokat, igyekezve mindent az eredeti helyére visszarakni, majd elindultak az emelet felé.

Nem volt szerencséjük: a lépcsőn szembetalálkoztak Petuniával. A nő normális esetben figyelemre se méltatta a diákokat, de a feltűnően részeg lányok látványát már nem tudta szó nélkül hagyni.

- Elmegy a házigazda, és máris megisszák a házban fellelhető összes alkoholt? – ripakodott rá fagyos hangon a lányokra.

- Nem is… - motyogta Luna – egy csomót hagytunk még…

- Nem ittunk alkoholt! – vágott a szavába Ginny gyorsan. A három lány közül neki ártott meg legkevésbé a lángnyelv whisky, talán mert ő elég rendszeresen fogyasztotta.

- Persze… - sziszegte Petunia. – Ez esetben ugye nincs kifogásuk, ha én is megkóstolom, ami abban a pohárban van? – nézett Hermionéra, aki még mindig kezében szorongatta a poharát a gyanússá vált itallal.

A lány először tiltakozni akart, de aztán mégis szívélyesen a nő felé nyújtotta az italt - hátha mégis méreg. Akkor legalább mindketten rosszul lesznek, nem csak ő. Petunia kikapta a kezéből, és egy hajtásra megitta. Azonnal köhögni kezdett. Mugliként sohasem szokott sütőtöklét inni, és nem tetszett az íze. Arra azért rögtön rájött, hogy tényleg nem alkohol.

- Mi ez?

- Sütőtöklé.

A poharat visszaadta a lányoknak, majd szó nélkül elviharzott. Ginnyék nevetve felszaladtak az emeletre. Hermione elvégzett magán egy méreg tesztet, majd a negatív eredmény örömére még vagy egy óráig beszélgettek – természetesen Petunia Dursley-ről -, majd aludni mentek.

-----

Piton hajnalban tért vissza a lakásba. Amikor elment a labor ajtaja előtt, valami gyanúsat vett észre. Ő behajtotta az ajtót, most meg szinte teljesen nyitva van. Ki járt a bájital laborjában?  
Bement, és öt perc múlva már mindent tudott. Nemhiába kémkedett évekig. Lakói nagyon amatőr munkát végeztek a rendrakással.

- Szóval a hölgyek csaptak egy kis bulit a whiskymmel! – suttogta maga elé. Egy kicsit ijedt volt, mi történhetett volna. Az asztalon felejtette az álompasi főzet prototípusát. Már a saját hajszálát is belerakta. Mi van, ha valamelyik megissza?

Mikor jobban megvizsgálta az üveget, tisztán látszott, hogy hiányzik belőle egy pohárral. Tehát valakinek ma éjjel pikáns álma lesz vele. De ha alkohollal keverve itta meg valamelyik lány a főzetet – ami eléggé valószínű -, akkor inkább bizarr lesz az az álom, mint kellemes. Sőt – minél több alkohollal issza, annál bizarrabb. Ez is az ital egyik mellékhatása volt.

Piton egyszer egy volt egyetemi évfolyamtársnőjével álmodott így. Szex ugyanúgy volt az álomban, de minden valóságot nélkülöző, bizarr melléktörténethez társult. A férfi összerázkódott az álom emlékére. Akárki is álmodik ma éjjel, az álom mély nyomot hagy majd benne.

-----

_Eközben Hermione álmában már Roxfortban volt. Piton bájital tantermében töltötte az egész napot, nagyon élvezve a professzor társaságát. Úgy érezte, ő az a férfi, akire idáig várt. Itta szavait, ahogy macskaszemről, kökörcsinről, és halepéről magyarázott átszellemült arccal. Úgy érezte, egész életét azzal kell töltenie, hogy tanuljon tőle. _

Este Piton udvariasan felkísérte a Griffendél toronyig. Út közben a diákok összesúgtak a hátuk mögött. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy a professzorra tesznek gúnyos megjegyzéseket. Nagyon rosszul esett Hermionénak, hogy míg ő elismeri a férfi képességeit és eszét, addig a többi ember megveti múltja és külseje miatt. Pedig a hideg páncél alatt érző és szenvedélyes szív lapult…

Álmában éjszaka nem tudott aludni fojtogató gondolataitól. Nem hagyhatja, hogy Piton elhiggye, amit állítanak róla! Be kell bizonyítania, hogy neki milyen sokat jelent! Gondolt egy merészet, és kiugrott az ágyból. Felvett egy köntöst, majd meg sem állt a pincéig. Nagy levegőt vett, majd bekopogott professzorához.

Piton ajtót nyitott. Csak egy fekete nadrág volt rajta, semmi más. Meglepődött kései látogatóján, de szívélyesen beinvitálta.

A szoba hideg volt és kopár. Az ágyon kívül csak néhány szék, egy asztal, kandalló, és egy polc volt. Mindent elborítottak a könyvek rendetlen kupacai.

- Igen, Miss Granger? – nézett kérdőn a lányra. – Mit szeretne?

- Önt – suttogta Hermione. A férfihoz lépett. Egy pillanatig megigézve bámulta enyhén szőrös mellkasát, majd apró csókokkal borította be. Piton felsóhajtott, és nem tiltakozott. A lány lassan körbelépkedte, hátát is beborítva csókjaival.

- Ezt nem szabadna… - suttogta erőtlenül a férfi.

- Dehogynem! Most kell megtennünk! Ki tudja, máskor lesz-e lehetőségünk…

Piton nem ellenkezett tovább. Megfordult, hogy szembekerüljön a lánnyal. Előrehajolt, és megcsókolta. Keze lázasan kutatta a hálóköntös csatját…

Miután a köntös a földre hullott, Piton beletúrt a lány hajába. Csodálatos módon ujjai simán szaladtak végig a göndör fürtök között, nem akadtak el egy tincsben sem. Hermionénak ez sohasem sikerült a fésűvel.

A férfi ölbe kapta szerelmét, és elindult vele az ágy felé. Lekotort egy kupac könyvet, majd végigfektette a fekhelyen. Értő kezei alatt Hermionénak nem lehetett oka panaszra…

Az álom később a Nagyteremben folytatódott. Éppen reggeliztek egy júniusi napon, amikor az igazgató bejelentést tett.

- Mindig sajnálattal tölt el, ha egy ember, akiben megbíztam, eljátssza ezt a bizalmat. Éppen ezért fájó szívvel kell tudatnom, hogy Perselus Piton a mai naptól nem tagja iskolánk tanári karának.

Szavait először döbbent csend, majd örömujjongás követte. A diákok magasba dobálták tányérjukat, és boldogan nevetve rituálisan darabokra tépték bájitaltan tankönyveiket. Csak Hermione ült döbbenten. Hirtelen gondolt egyet, és odaszaladt Dumbledore igazgatóhoz. Megpróbálta kifaggatni, mit vétett Piton.

- Tegnap éjjel halálfaló gyűlésen volt, a Rend háta mögött. Többé nem bízhatunk benne. Voldemorthoz húz a szíve.

- Ez nem igaz! Tegnap éjjel nem volt halálfaló gyűlésen, biztosan tudom! – kérlelte a jóságos öregurat a lány.

- Már honnan tudhatnád? – nézett rá félhold alakú szemüvege felett az igazgató. – Megható ez a lojalitás egy tanárod felé, de rosszul teszed. Piton bűnös. Mrs. Dursley, a mugliismeretek tanárnő látta, amikor elment a gyűlésre!

- Mrs. Dursley hazudik! – kiáltott fel hangosan Hermione. – Csak azért teszi ezt, mert Perselus visszautasította szerelmét. És ezt… ezt azért tette, mert engem szeret. Az éjjel pedig nem lehetett halálfaló gyűlésen, mert… mert egész éjjel velem volt… kettesben… a szobájában…

Az álomban természetesen mégis kirúgták Pitont az iskolából. A halálfaló vádak alól tisztázta magát, de ott volt egy újabb kirúgási ok: viszonya egy tanítványával. Hermione és Piton alaposan felborzolták a kedélyeket Roxfortban. Az elkövetkező napokban ők voltak az állandó pletykatéma. De nem bánták. Úgy érezték, megérte.

Végül eljött a R.A.V.A.SZ ideje. Hermionét mindenki kerülte, így rengeteg ideje volt a tanulásra. Az eredményhirdetés bankettel volt összekötve. Miután mindenki megkapta a végzési okiratát, a diákok és tanárok műsort adtak elő.

Hermione egy sarokban ült, és a műsort figyelte. Mellette Dumbledore professzor és házvezető tanára helyezkedett el.

Hirtelen nyílt a csarnok ajtaja.

- Piton! Itt van Piton! Visszajött! – suttogták elborzadva a diákok, akik odafordultak a zajra.

Piton lobogó talárban odalépett szerelme elé, aki meglepve pillantott fel.

- Hermionét senki sem ültetheti a sarokba – mondta az elképedt Albusnak és Minervának, majd csontos ujjait a lány felé nyújtotta. A lány nem tétovázott: megfogta a férfi kezét, és követte a nagyszínpad felé, ahol időközben félbeszakadt a műsor.

- Évről évre megszokhatták, hogy nem én járom el az ünnepség záró táncát. Ez nem véletlen. Nem tudok táncolni. Én csak egy szexi bájitaltanár vagyok. Ebben az évben azonban történt valami. Közelebbről megismertem egy lányt, aki megtanította: minden ember egyenlő. Mindenkinek joga van a szeretethez, szerelemhez. Megtanított arra, hogy szeressek mindenkit, és akkor mindenki viszontszeret engem is. – mondta, majd hirtelen felkiáltott: - ÉS ÉN SZERETLEK BENNETEKET, KEDVES DIÁKJAIM!

A terem több pontjáról elindult egy-egy rohadt paradicsom, de szerencsére egy sem találta el a férfit.

Piton rezzenéstelen arccal folytatta.

- Bemutatom Miss Hermione Grangert, a leendő Mrs. Pitont. Ezen az estén vele fogom eljárni a búcsútáncot. Ha nem nézik végig, mindenkit megmérgezek!

Ezzel Hermionét ott hagyta a színpad közepén, míg ledobta talárját, és elmondta a zenekarnak, melyik számot játsszák. Nem mertek ellenkezni, így hamarosan lágy dallamok töltötték be a termet. A lányhoz lépett, a derekára rakta a kezét, és táncolni kezdtek. A varázslat lassan végighaladt a termen. Párok békültek ki, új szerelmek alakultak ki egy pillanat alatt. Mire a zene véget ért, már mindenki táncolt. Középen egy boldog pár csókolózott…

-----

Hermione korán reggel szörnyű fejfájással ébredt. Mielőtt felkelt volna, végiggondolta az éjjel álmodottakat. Megint Pitonnal álmodott. Olyan bizarr álom volt – kedvenc mugli romantikus filmje, a Dirty Dancing keveredett saját vágyaival, meg minden hülyeséggel. A szerelmes rész olyan valósághű volt, hogy elfogta a vágy egy igazi ölelkezésre. De nem. Ki kell vernie a fejéből tanárát. Lassan kezdődik az új tanév. Ami pedig az álom további részeit illeti, nem bírta megállni hangos nevetés nélkül. Ha Piton valaha is felkéri táncolni… sikítani fog.

-----

Reggelinél Ginny és Luna sápadtan tologatta az ételt tányérjukon.

- Csak nem másnaposak? – gondolta magában gúnyosan a bájitaltan tanár. Tekintete aztán Petunia Dursleyra esett. A nő a szokásosnál is jobban kerülte a pillantását – mintha zavarban lett volna. Pitonnak egy képtelen gondolat jutott az eszébe. Mi van, ha nem is a lányok csapolták meg a whisky-készletét, hanem Petunia? Mi van, ha volt szerelmének volt bizarr álma vele? Legszívesebben belenézett volna a nő fejébe, hogy kiderítse az igazságot. De nem. Erősnek kell lennie. Nincs joga ilyet tenni. Vagy mégis? Csak… csak a biztonság kedvéért…

_Látta magát és Petuniát, ahogy szerelmeskednek egy mugli lakásban, az ágyban. Petunia hideg volt és kötelességtudó – mint aki éppen házastársi kötelességét teljesíti. Piton az álomban próbálta lenyűgözni, de látszott a nőn, hogy csak minél hamarabb túl akar esni az „eseményen". A férfi próbálkozásai valahogy fel voltak erősítve, mint ahogy Petunia „szenvedése" is…_

Piton nem szívesen nézte ezt a szerelmes együttlétet, így odébb ugrott az emlékek között. Látszólag Petuniának rendes álma volt vele, és nem alkohollal kevert. Kíváncsi volt a házisárkány effektusra. Nem kellett soká várnia. Hamarosan azt is láthatta.

_Egy kandalló előtt ült, amelyben elektromosan előidézett lángok lobogtak. Lába előtt két kövér kisgyerek játszott egy-egy varázspálcával. Látta, hogy hirtelen felpattan, és a gyerekekre ordít.__- Mondtam már, hogy nem játszhattok, amíg nem varázsoltok a szomszédok előtt!_

_Petunia ebben a pillanatban lépett a nappaliba. A gyerekeket védelmezve a háta mögé vonta, így szállt szembe férjével.- Nem varázsolhatnak! Ők rendes emberek lesznek, mint az apjuk! – kiáltotta, tekintetét a kandallópárkányra vetve, ahol egy fénykép állt Dudley Dursleyről._

_- Akkor is rendes varázslókat faragok belőlük, még ha közben bele is halnak, mint a hülye fiad! – ordított tovább._ Pitonnak ennyi elég is volt az álomból. Szóval – nem meglepő módon -, nem ő Petunia álompasija. De legalább ezek után biztosan még jobban kerüli a nő. Ha valamitől, hát a varázslástól továbbra is retteg.

-----

Reggeli után Luna és Ginny lázasan suttogott az egyik sarokban. Hermione már kezdett mérges lenni rájuk, hogy kivonják a társalgásból, amikor a lányok óvatosan megközelítették.

- Mond csak… Hermione… nem álmodtál valami furcsát az elmúlt éjjel? – kérdezte Ginny idegesen.

Hermione mélységesen elpirult. Talán az arcára van írva, hogy megint pikáns álma volt? Akkor is tagadni fog! Nem tudhatják meg furcsa vonzódását!

- Nem. Miért? – kérdezte.

- Szóval… mi kettőnknek nagyon valósághű álmunk volt az éjjel. A whiskyre gyanakszunk. Tudod… hogy aki issza, megálmodja a saját halálát…

- Tessék? Meghaltatok álmotokban? – lepődött meg a lány.

- Nem pontosan meghaltunk. Én Voldemorttal párbajoztam, és vesztésre álltam, amikor felébredtem. Luna pedig álmában epertortát evett.

- Tessék? – Hermione nem tudta követni a gondolatmenetet.

- Allergiás vagyok az eperre – fűzte hozzá Luna. – Szóval így fogok meghalni… - ábrándozott, szinte derűsen.

- Ugyan már lányok! – vigasztalta őket. – Ne higgyetek már minden babonában! Sok millióan isznak whiskyt, és nem halottam még senkitől, hogy megálmodta volna a halálát! – nevetett fel idegesen. – Akkor többet úgysem innának!

- Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy te nem olvasod apám újságát! – sértődött meg Luna. – Igenis sokan megálmodják előre a saját halálukat! Ott van Rosy Attala, aki azt álmodta, hogy megfullad majd, és úgy is lett! Egy éjjel…

- Elég legyen! Egy szót se többet! Ezek csak mendemondák! Ne foglalkozzatok vele! – fakadt ki idegesen a göndör hajú lány, majd beviharzott a szobájába. Úgy emlékezett, van egy olyan könyve, ami az ilyen babonákkal foglalkozik. Jobb, ha elolvassa. Biztos, ami biztos.

Hirtelen belehasított: ha mindez igaz lenne, ő örökké élne. Az a jelenet Pitonnal biztosan sohasem fog lejátszódni a valóságban! Ettől jó kedve lett, ledobta a könyvét az ágyra, és nevetve visszament a nappaliba, megvigasztalni a lányokat.

------

Két nap múlva hirtelen betoppant a Weasley család. Végre visszatértek Egyiptomból, és magukkal vitték a lányokat az Odúba a szünet hátralevő rövid idejére.

A Dursley család megmaradt két tagja is távozott a házból. A búcsú rövid volt és fagyos.

Perselus Piton nemsokára már hiányolta a zajt és a felfordulást házából. Na és persze Hermione Grangert.

--------

A szünet utolsó napján megtörtént a szokásos bevásárlás az új tanévre. Erre a napra a fiúk is Londonba mentek Roxfortból. Draconak semmi saját pénze sem volt, ezért Piton vette gondjaiba. Ő fizette a tankönyveit, és az egyéb szükséges dolgokat. Személyesen persze nem kísérte el bevásárolni, csak a pénzt küldte el neki.

Draco önérzetét eléggé sértette ez a kiszolgáltatott helyzet, de megnyugodott, amikor Piton közölte vele: ezt a pénzt felfoghatja kölcsönnek is, amit ráér később, majd tanulmányai után visszafizetni. De addig csak nyugodtan költse a pénzt.

Már az Abszol úton is meglátszott, hogy hamarosan el fog dőlni, Voldemort vagy Harry Potter éli túl a háborús időket. A boltokban már az árukészlet is alkalmazkodott a helyzethez: a Zsebpiszok közben lehetett halálfaló csuklyát venni, míg a fiatalok körében hódított az alkohollal lemosható ál-Sötét Jegy.

A könyvesboltban sorra jelentek meg a témával foglalkozó könyvek. A tíz legkelendőbb könyv között ott volt a kirakatban Trvtko: Pokoli történet – Két napig Tudjukki foglya voltam, valamint Emily és Amandine Limentour-Malfoy műve, a Halálfalók a 21. század hajnalán, avagy Hogyan lehetsz stílusos, sötét és sikeres is.

-------

Jó volt újra találkozni a barátokkal a másnapi vonatúton. Neville, Dean, Seamus és a többiek elhűlve nézték Draco Malfoyt, ahogy kerüli régi barátait, és a griffendél híres hármasához csatlakozik. Ronnal és Harryval továbbra sem voltak barátok, de már ellenségek sem. Egyszerűen tudták, egyszerűbb békében meglenni egymás mellett.

Nehéz volt Draco helyzete. Sokan a mardekárosok közül fenyegetően méregették. Egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy több diáktársa már vissza se tért erre a tanévre. Ez is mutatta: Voldemort már tényleg a végső harcra készül, és összegyűjti híveit. Talán Draconak is szerencséje lesz, és nem akarják majd egy éjjel meggyilkolni – mint Voldemort árulóját – a megmaradt Voldemort-párti mardekárosok. És talán példáján felbuzdulva más mardekárosok is ellenállnak majd a Sötét Nagyúr hívásának.

Crak és Mostro szintén nem tért vissza az iskolába. A pletykák szerint ők már önként letették a hűségesküt Voldemortnak, és megkapták a Sötét Jegyet. Egy másik pletyka is terjedt a diákok között: eszerint a két fiú azt hitte, a karjukra egy tíz százalék kedvezményt biztosító kupont égettek, amit életük végéig beválthatnak minden McVarázsBurgerben. Állítólag könyörögtek Voldemortnak, hogy a másik karjukra is kapjanak. Azóta nem érkezett hír felőlük. Vajon élnek még egyáltalán?

Következik: Az új tanév  
---------------------------------  
**Halálfalók a 21. század hajnalán, avagy Hogyan lehetsz stílusos, sötét és sikeres - ez a könyv Emily jóvoltából olvasható a Merengőn is :) www.intrex.hu/fanfic/merengo**


	16. Az új tanév

**16. Az új tanév  
**

Vacsora után Albus Dumbledore ismertette a tanévre vonatkozó új rendszabályokat: nincs több hétvégi kimenő, a biztonsági óvintézkedések még szigorúbbak lesznek.  
A kastély körül aurorok járőröznek éjjel-nappal. Este kilenc után csak külön tanári engedéllyel lehet elhagyni a közös klubhelyiségeket, hálókörleteket.

Hétfőn – szokás szerint – a híres hármas bájitaltannal kezdett. Így hetedéven már kevesen voltak az órán, egyszerre mind a négy házból. Négyen dolgozhattak egy asztalnál, így Draco – Harry ellenséges pillantásától nem zavartatva magát – csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Piton pár perc késéssel érkezett órára.

- A mai órán sebzáró kenőcsöt fogunk készíteni – fordult a csoport felé.

- Ez nem is új tananyag – suttogta Hermione meglepve Dracoéknak.

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől – szólalt meg gúnyosan Piton. – Van még valakinek problémája azzal, ha ma sebzáró kenőcsöt készítünk?

A teremben egy pillanat alatt néma csend lett. A tanár bólintott, majd felírta a hozzávalók listáját a táblára. Ez újabb furcsaság volt – hisz ebből már vizsgáztak, így fejből tudniuk kéne -, de a lány inkább nem mondott semmit.

Néma csöndben folyt a munka. A diákok meglepetésére Piton is elővett egy nagy üstöt, és saját maga is nekiállt a bájitalnak. Ron és Harry igyekeztek ellesni a mozdulatait, de egyszerűen túl gyors volt. Egy pillanat alatt felszeletelt mindent, és már rotyogott is a főzet.

Amikor nem kellett figyelnie saját munkájára, körbejárt a diákok között. Minden apró figyelmetlenségre lecsapott, és pontlevonással büntetett, de közben egy mozdulattal korrigálta is a hibát. Hermione csak ámult. Főleg egy óra múlva, amikor minden üstben tökéletes sebzáró kenőcs gőzölgött.

- Hozzák az asztalomhoz – adta ki a tanár az utasítást. Még utoljára minden üst tartalmát megvizsgálta, majd egy óriási edénybe borította, a saját főzete után. Egy pálcamozdulattal lehűtötte az egészet, amire végre kenőcs alakba dermedt a massza. Ekkor a kandallóhoz lépett, és beszélgetést kezdeményezett valakivel fejét a lángok közé dugva.

Egy perc múlva házimanó jött az edényért. Ezután Piton a csoport felé fordult, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Akkor most rátérnénk a mai tananyagra – lépett a tábla elé.

-----

- Ez szemétség! – füstölgött Ron, kilépve a tanteremből. – Piton annyival tovább tartotta az órát, hogy most alig van időnk megebédelni a következő óra előtt!

- Ugyan már Ron! Ezt a főzetet nem lehetett volna csak úgy félbehagyni! Be kellett fejeznünk. Fontos részét képezi a RAVASZ vizsga…

- Jaj, fogd már be Hermione! Ne papolj a RAVASZ-ról! Addig még rengeteg időnk van! De ha Piton időben elkezdi leadni az új anyagot, nem kell a szünetben is főzőcskéznünk! Vagy legalább segített volna, mint a sebzáró kenőcsnél! Életemben nem főztem olyan tökéletes bájitalt! Nem mintha számítana valamit… - motyogta Ron.

- Szerintem büszke lehetsz rá! Mit gondolsz, miért segített mindenkinek Piton? Mert azt akarta, hogy mindenkinek jó legyen a főzete. Egyértelmű, hogy valahol felhasználják gyógyításra a kenőcsünket. Hát nem nagyszerű érzés? Valahol, valaki most hálásan gondol ránk…

- Ugyan már, Hermione! – rángatta vissza a Földre Harry a lányt. – Ez csak egy mezei sebzáró kenőcs volt. Nem hinném, hogy az ilyen nagy szám.

- Oké, bocs hogy örülök valaminek – húzta el a száját a lány. – De szerintetek Piton máskor miért nem tanít így? Sok pontot vont le, de mindenkinek sikerült a bájitala. Igazán lehetne annyi esze, hogy máskor is…

- Igen, Miss Granger? – hallották meg a hátuk mögül a nagyon is jól ismert hideg hangot. – Ez esetben gondolom nem bánja, ha ma este ismételten főz egy adag bájitalt! Este hétre várom az irodámban!

Mire a fiatalok hátrafordultak, már csak egy lobogó fekete talárt láttak eltűnni a kanyarban.

- Nem semmi Hermione! Ez az első tanítási nap, és te máris büntetőmunkára mész! – nézett elismerően Ron. Hermione játékosan a karjába bokszolt. Egyáltalán nem bánta a büntetőmunkát. Az elmúlt napokban hiányzott neki a férfi. Talán a büntetőmunka alatt ismét előveszi a nyári viselkedését, és nem lesz ilyen rideg.

-----

Vacsora után Harry Dumbledore-hoz ment megbeszélni új teendőit, Ron kviddicsezni ment, Hermione pedig elindult a pince felé.

Pontban hétkor kopogott az iroda ajtaján.

- Szabad! – kiáltott ki Piton, majd visszafordult Madam Pomfrey felé, aki egy polc előtt állt. Hermione belépett, majd megállt az ajtó előtt.

- Az az utolsó adag Poppy – mutatott Piton egy apró fiolára. – Legalább három óra, mire elkészül az új főzet. Addig ezzel gazdálkodj!

Madam Pomfrey kiment, Hermione pedig vette a bátorságot, és megkérdezte, ki a beteg. Felismerte az elixírt a fiolában, és tudta, hogy súlyos égési sérülésekre használják.

- A kastélyban senki. De Roxmortsban volt egy komoly robbanás. Két ház megsemmisült, sok a halott és a sebesült.

- Halálfalók? – kérdezte a lány.

- Valószínű. De most lássunk neki a bájitalnak. Ha már büntetésben van, legalább csináljon valami hasznosat. Képesnek érzi magát az Enyhítő Balzsam elkészítésére? – kérdezte gúnyosan, és kihívóan.

- Igen – szorította össze Hermione sértődötten a száját, majd az ajtó felé indult. Átmentek a bájital tanterembe, ahol rögtön munkához láttak.

-----

Piton a lány hátát nézte, mikor éppen nem kellett semmit sem csinálnia. Nagyon elszántan dolgozott – sikerült felbosszantania megjegyzéseivel. Örült ennek – ezek szerint mégsem jött ki a gyakorlatból nyáron. Nem szabad senkinek sem észrevennie, hogy kivételezne a lánnyal. Azért talán nem szólják meg, ha minden apróságért büntetőmunkával sújtja. Mert természetesen ez volt a célja. Látnia kell – amilyen gyakran csak lehet.

Egy órája dolgozhattak, amikor Albus Dumbledore lépett a terembe.

- Látom ügyes segítséget találtál – mondta Pitonnak. – Nagyon jó. Miss Granger, öröm számomra, hogy értékes idejét a szegény sebesültek gyógyszereire áldozza!

- Igazából büntetőmunkán vagyok – mondta restelkedve a lány. – De magamtól is szívesen segítettem volna… már ha valaki szól, hogy szükség van rám…

- Nagyszerű, nagyszerű – nézett elgondolkodva az igazgató egy pillanatig. – Na természetesen nem az, hogy máris büntetésben van. Mit vétett a hölgy, Perselus?

- Szemtelen volt, mint mindig – mondta a bájitaltan tanár. Vigyáznia kell! Albus mindig mindenről tud. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha vonzalmára is rájönne diákja iránt…

- Értem. Visszatérve a problémára: komolyan mondja Miss Granger, hogy hajlandó lenne segíteni bájitalfőzésben Piton professzornak? Az elmúlt hónapban megháromszorozódtak a halálfaló támadások. Ha éjjel nappal bájitalokat főzne, akkor se lenne elég. Bizonyára jól jönne a segítsége. Felfoghatná úgy is, mint extra felkészülés a bájitaltan RAVASZ vizsgájára. Piton professzor bizonyára munka közben szívesen megtanítja néhány különleges fortélyra, ami majd jól jöhet.

- Nem hinném, hogy Miss Granger ráérne… - kezdte Piton, pedig legszívesebben azonnal belement volna a dologba. A sok munka tényleg túlnőtt a fején, és a társaság ellen sem volt kifogása. De nem akart felesleges gyanúsítgatásokat.

- Kedd esténként ráérek – vágta gyorsan közbe Hermione.

- Nagyszerű, akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mosolygott rá melegen az igazgató, majd a tanárhoz fordult.

- Azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, vállalod-e újra Harry kiképzését. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem a legjobb ötlet, de én nem érek rá minden nap oktatni. Szeretném, ha beszélnél neki Voldemort gyengéiről, az általa használt sötét mágiáról, és nem utolsó sorban újra tanítanod kéne az okklumenciára. Tavaly egyáltalán nem foglalkoztunk a dologgal, mert Harry fejfájása megszűnt, de még szüksége lehet rá.

Piton mit tehetett volna? Természetesen belement. Mégsem ordíthatta Hermione orra előtt, hogy „inkább smárolok egyet a Sötét Nagyúrral, mint hogy azt a hülyét még egyszer az emlékeim közelébe engedjem".

Az igazgató elégedetten távozott, a tanteremre zavaró csend ereszkedett. Mindketten visszafordultak a bájitalukhoz, és tovább dolgoztak. Amikor egyszerre nyúltak ugyanazért a hozzávalóért, egy pillanatra összeért a kezük, és elektromosság szikrázott köztük. Mindketten ugrottak egyet hátra, majd bocsánatkérést motyogtak az orruk alatt.

Tízig nem változott a kínos csend. Mindketten rosszul érezték magukat, és nem tudták miért. Minden más volt, mint a nyáron, Piton laborjában. Maga a kastély, és a körülmények telepedtek közéjük.

- Kész a bájital – közölte a tanár, teljesen feleslegesen, hisz a lány is tisztában volt vele. – Visszakísérem a hálókörletébe. Elmúlott kilenc, ilyenkor már tilos egyedül mászkálni.

- Inkább az elixírt kéne minél gyorsabban a sebesültekhez juttatni – mondott ellen a lány, és a férfi igazat adott neki.

- Igaz, de bármilyen hülye is ez a takarodó szabály, nem szeghetem meg pont én tanár létemre – mondta, miközben már el is indultak. Nem húzták az időt.

- De ön mégiscsak mardekáros – eresztett meg egy szelíd mosolyt a lány. – Biztos nem lenne probléma találni egy kerülőutat…

- Tudja mit? Menjen, én meg indulok Roxmortsba. Aztán ha valami baja lesz, ne engem hibáztasson! – mordult fel a férfi. Már megint okoskodik ez a griffendéles!

- Jó éjt! – kiáltott fel nevetve a lány, és felszaladt a lépcsőn. Egyáltalán nem úgy festett, mint aki büntetőmunkáról tér vissza.

Piton az éjszakát a faluban töltötte, hajnal volt, mire visszatért a kastélyba. Nem volt ideje aludni – csak egy gyors zuhany, reggeli, és már kezdődött is az új nap. Megadóan tartotta meg az óráit, alig várva az estét, amikor végre lepihenhet.

Este hatkor megvacsorázott, majd a szobája felé indult. Szerencséjére senki sem állította meg újabb feladattal. Már a kilincs után nyúlt, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögött. Hermione Granger tartott feléje. Mit akarhat?

Arcára lehetett írva értetlensége, mert a lány magyarázkodni kezdett.

- Kedd este van. Jöttem gyógy-bájitalokat főzni – mondta lelkesen. Piton megadóan kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, akaratlanul is udvariaskodva.

- Köszönöm – libbent be a lány a lakosztályába. Illedelmes volt, csak egészen feltűnésmentesen nézett körbe. A férfi már bánta, hogy nem rakott rendet. Csak a nappali látszott, de ott is nagy volt a rendetlenség.

- Erre – mutatta az utat magánlaboratóriuma felé. Látszott rajta, hogy sok időt tölt ott. Az egyik fal mellett egy kopott kanapé is terpeszkedett, világosan mutatva, hogy gyakran alvásra is használják.

- Talán főzhetnénk egy nagy adag Csontforrasztót – vett le egy könyvet a polcról, de közben levert egy üveget. Szerencsére nem történt nagy katasztrófa, hamar össze lehetett takarítani.

-----

Hermione örömmel jött dolgozni, de mostanra világossá vált, hogy Piton teljesen kialvatlan. Talán napok óta nem aludt.

- Egyedül is boldogulok uram, ha le szeretne pihenni – mondta, remélve, hogy nem lesz túl mérges a reakció.

- Ennyire látszik? – nézett rá meglepetésére a férfi.

- Igen.

- Akkor sem hagyhatom magára ennyi méreg között…

- Gondolom védi valamilyen bűbájjal őket az illetéktelen kezektől – játszotta a lány a naivot, mint aki még nem járt Piton raktárjában. Ha a tanteremhez tartozó tele van védőbűbájjal, akkor itt még több lehet. – De itt a kanapé. Itt is pihenhet. Akkor nem hagy magamra.

Piton nem tiltakozott, hanem kezébe nyomta a könyvet, miután kinyitotta a megfelelő oldalon, majd a kanapéra ült. Fáradtan masszírozta halántékát, miközben hátradőlt.

Öt perc múlva Hermione felnézett a könyvből. Eddigre tisztában volt vele, hogyan készítse el a bájitalt. Tanára feje a mellkasára bukott, úgy aludt el. Haja a szemébe lógott.

Egy óra múlva a lány meglepve tapasztalta, hogy Piton horkol. Ez új felfedezés volt. Még egy adalék ahhoz, ha valaki egy idősödő férfiba zúg bele.

Fél óra múlva Hermione idegesen rágta a szája szélét. Egyszerűen az agyára ment a horkolás. Ilyen nincs! Ezt nem lehet elviselni! Hogy tud akármilyen nő aludni mellette ilyen körülmények között? A bájitalt is majdnem elrontotta az előbb. Igazán megható, hogy a férfi annyire megbízik benne, hogy ennyit alszik, de már túlment minden határon.

Fél óra múlva a főzet már majdnem kész volt. Ráért a kapott könyvben lapozgatni. Talált is egy megfelelőnek ígérkező italt. Könnyen elkészíthető, és állítólag a horkolás kilencvenkilenc százalékát megszünteti. Erősen késztetést érzett arra, hogy azonnal elkészítse. Egy-két csepp belőle Piton poharába, és nincs többé horkolás. NINCS TÖBBÉ HORKOLÁS!

Fél óra múlva eszébe jutott, mit olvasott egy mugli magazinban néhány éve. Állítólag, ha valakinek befogják egy pillanatra az orrát, miközben alszik, abbahagyja a horkolást. Ki kéne próbálnia… De mi van, ha felébreszti?

Bár, mi is történhet? Piton nem ébred fel és abbahagyja a horkolást. Vagy felébred, és leordítja a fejét, újabb büntetőmunkával súlyosbítva. Szóval, igazából csak jól járhat.

Bátran a férfi elé lépett. Keze óvatosan közelített a kampós orr felé, amikor…

- Mit a fenét csinál, Granger? – nézett hirtelen a szemébe Piton.

-----

- Semmit – habogta rémülten a lány. Sikerült a frászt hoznia rá. De mégis mit csinálhatott, amíg aludt?

Piton nyaka recsegett, ahogy igyekezett rendesen felülni. Elég rendesen elaludta. Pillantása az asztalra esett. Ha jól látja, kész a főzet – jó sokat aludhatott.

Felállt, és az asztalhoz ment. A bájital természetesen tökéletes volt. A könyv egy ismeretlen oldalon volt kinyitva, így érdeklődve odapillantott. „Horkolás elleni bájitalok" állt az oldal tetején. Ráncba szaladt a homloka.

- Minek ez magának? – kérdezte Hermionétól.

- Kissé idegesített, ahogy horkolt, uram – vágta ki rezzenéstelen arccal a diáklány. Mint aki direkt szemtelen, hátha büntetést kap.

Piton nem volt hülye ember. Szóval diákja se bánná, ha több időt tölthetnének együtt – még ha ilyen mostoha körülmények között is. Ez jó kedvre derítette. Nem tudta, mi fog kisülni belőle, de úgy döntött: a lány megérdemli, hogy egy kicsit figyelmesebb legyen vele. Persze, csak ha kettesben vannak. Szóval, most akár normálisan beszélgethetnének is.

- Horkoltam? – húzta fel a szemöldökét végül. – Idáig senki sem említette, hogy szoktam – vitt be egy találatot. Látta, hogy a lány elsápad egy pillanatra. Szép dolog a féltékenység…

- Bizonyára ilyen alkalmakkor nem sokat szokott aludni – támadott vissza a lány.

Piton nem tehetett róla, de hangosan felnevetett. Hermione Granger – nem kétséges, az a nő, akire szüksége van. Okos, mindig kimondja, amit gondol, gyönyörű és vonzódnak egymáshoz. Tökéletes.

- Igaza van – mondta végül. – És mit tanácsol? Ezentúl igyak horkolás elleni főzetet esténként?

- Megtenné?

- Ha szükséges, természetesen. Nem szeretném feleslegesen zavarni a horkolásommal…

Hermione elpirult, Piton pedig rájött, milyen félreérthető volt, amit mondott. De ha most magyarázkodni kezd, tovább ront a helyzeten. Inkább nem szólt semmit.

- Lehet, hogy csak a nyakig gombolt talár miatt… - váltott gyorsan a témán a lány. – Szoríthatta, amikor előrebukott a feje. De most már mennem kell. Kész a főzet. Ha megtenné, hogy elkísér… Már elmúlott kilenc.

- Hogyne – kelt fel azonnal, és nyitotta az ajtót. – Legközelebb többet dolgozunk majd. Szombat óta szinte semmit sem aludtam.

- Esetleg holnap…

- Nem, Miss Granger. Nem töltheti minden estéjét bájitalokat főzve. Tanuljon, vagy szórakozzon a barátaival.

A lány bólintott, majd némán baktattak fel a lépcsőkön a Griffendél toronyig.

- Jó éjt – hangzott el a Kövér Dáma figyelő tekintete előtt, majd Piton már el is tűnt.

-----

Hermione sóhajtva lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, ahol két barátja már várta. Beszélgetett velük egy kicsit, majd aludni ment. A takaró alatt elnyúlva álmodozni kezdett. Ma Piton visszatért kissé nyári énjéhez, aminek nagyon örült.

Hétfő óta sokat gondolkozott azon, hogy a férfinak két arca van. Furcsa módon a nyárit jobban megismerte két hónap alatt, mint a másikat hat év alatt. Eddig nem figyelte tanárát, mit és hogyan tesz, mikor nem tanít, de most árgus szemmel figyelte minden mozdulatát.

Az egyértelmű volt, hogy utál tanítani. Ezt nem csak abból szűrte le, ahogy az óráit tartotta. Látszott rajta, hogy zavarja a nyüzsgés, a tömeg, a zaj a Nagyteremben, az állandó problémamegoldások, amire a diákok miatt volt szüksége, és az igazgató állandó szívességkérései. Hiába kerülte, aki tehette, elviselhetetlen stílusa miatt, mégsem volt soha egyedül. Csoda, hogy ilyen körülmények között volt ideje új bájitalokat felfedezni.

-----

Hétvégén az egész szombatot a könyvtárban töltötte. Még viszonylag kevés volt a tanulnivaló, így volt ideje magánkutatásokat végezni. Draco csatlakozott hozzá, mert elég fagyos volt a hangulat mostanában a mardekárosok között. Mindenkit átitatott a bizalmatlanság. Senki sem bízott senkiben.

- Mi után kutatsz? – kérdezte a vaskos könyvek közt megbújó lánytól.

- Igyekszem mindent elolvasni az okklumenciáról. Harrynek megint különórája lesz Pitonnal, és igyekszem segíteni neki.

- Pitonnak vagy Harrynek?

- Tessék?

- Kinek akarsz segíteni? Pitonnak vagy Harrynek?

- Harrynek. Nem jönnek ki Pitonnal, így tanulni sem tud tőle. Gondoltam, ha elmagyarázok neki néhány trükköt, könnyebben tanul.

- És mi a helyzet veled és Pitonnal? A nyár óta az idióta haverjaid miatt nem tudtunk kettesben beszélni. Úgy látszik, ez az egyetlen hely, ahol nyugtunk lehet tőlük.

- Mi lenne? – pirult el Hermione. Az a bizonyos éjszaka óta nem beszélgettek Dracoval Pitonról. Félt felhozni a témát, nehogy megszegje az ígéretét.

- Ugyan már! Egész nyáron epekedtél utána, de nem tettél semmit. Még mindig…

- Hogyhogy nem tettem semmit? – lepődött meg a lány. – Hisz te vagy az egyetlen rajtam kívül, aki tudja, hogy csókolóztam Pitonnal. Azt azért mégsem nevezném semminek!

- Tessék? Úgy látszik, valamiről lemaradtam. Te csókolóztál Pitonnal?

- Igen. De ezt már mondtam. Akkor is így hitetlenkedtél…

- Nem, rosszul emlékszel. Erről sohasem beszéltél nekem. Hidd el, ha mondtad volna, nem felejtettem volna el – magyarázott Draco.

Hermionénak hinnie kellett őszinteségében. De hogy felejthette el?

- Emlékszel arra a napra, amikor csináltál valamit Petunia nénivel? Amikor teljesen kiakadt rád és Pitonra is.

- Igen – vigyorogta el magát a mardekáros. – Hogy is felejthetném el?

- Akkor mit tettél egész pontosan? Tudom, hogy nem beszélhetsz róla, mert megígérted Pitonnak, de…

- Jobb, ha nem tudod. De ne válts témát! Csókolóztál Pitonnal? Mikor? Hogyan?

- Nem váltottam témát. Akkor este meséltem neked a csókról. Mielőtt megviccelted volna Petuniát.

Draco elsápadt. Ez Hermionéban nyugtalanító gondolatokat ébresztett.

- Akkor este mi ketten beszélgettünk? A… a konyhában, igaz?

- Na végre, hogy emlékszel!

- Nem emlékszem. De mond csak… ugye nem viselkedtem furcsán aznap este? Nem csináltam, vagy mondtam semmi szokatlant…

- Draco, most azonnal mondd el, mi van!

- Rendben – bólintott a szokásosnál is sápadtabb fiú. - Azt hiszem, jogod van tudni. Akkor este nem velem beszéltél. Megfűztem Pitont, hogy adja kölcsön a testét estére. Nem tudta, miért. Én elmentem Petuniához, ő pedig felvette az én alakomat. Te akkor Pitonnak mesélted el azt a csókot. De ez nem probléma, igaz? Elvégre semmi újat nem mondtál neki… De ugye nem meséltél neki semmi olyat, amiről jobb lenne, ha nem tudna…

Hermione először elsápadt, majd fülig vörösödött. Ezt a szívást! Együtt volt egy tanárával ÚGY. Először letámadta egy csókért, aztán megkérte egy közös éjszakára. Felpattant és kirohant a könyvtárból, magára hagyva döbbent barátját.

A könyvtár előtt beleütközött egy férfiba, de bocsánatot sem kérve tovább szaladt. Egyedül akart lenni, hogy megeméssze a hallottakat, és elemezze a kialakult helyzetet.

Piton leporolta talárját, és a távolodó lány után nézett. A könyvtárból most lépett ki a sápadt Draco. Arcába nézett, majd a lány után sietett.

- Rájött – nyilallt a férfibe a felismerés. – Draco elszólta magát.

Sarkon fordult, és a pince felé sietett. Várta a lány reakcióját. Valószínűleg még aznap felkeresi. Akár az igazgatóval érkezik, akár egyedül, nagyon dühös lesz. Az állásának ezennel annyi. Hogy a jövőbeni esetleges randevújukról ne is beszéljen.

Következik: A harc kezdete


	17. A harc elkezdődik

**17. A harc elkezdődik  
**

Piton lakrésze ragyogott a tisztaságtól. A bájitaltan tanár az elmúlt néhány órában minden létező házimunkát elvégzett. Takarított, port törölt, rendet rakott. Közben néha idegesen hol a kandallóra, hol az ajtóra nézett, látogatóra várva.  
Túl nagy volt a csend.

Munka alatt ezerszer és ezerszer átgondolta a könyvtár előtti jelenetet, de úgy érezte, nem tévedhetett. Lebukott. De akkor hol marad Hermione? Miért nem jön számon kérni – egyedül vagy kísérettel? Úgy gondolta, a lány elég bátor ahhoz, hogy merjen lépni valamit. Semmiképpen sem fog csendben hallgatni. Hacsak… hacsak nem jut arra a következtetésre, hogy nem bánja a történteket. De ez túl szép álom volt…

Kilenc után – egyszerre érezve megkönnyebbülést és csalódást, felsóhajtott. A mai nap már nem kell látogatókra számítania, elmúlt a takarodó ideje.

Alig telt el tizenöt perc, mikor kopogtak. Az ajtóban maga az igazgató állt, komoly arckifejezéssel.

- Feljönnél az irodámba, Perselus? – kérdezte. – Meg kéne beszélnünk egy fontos dolgot!

Piton megsemmisülten követte.

-----

Hermione amikor kirohant a kastélyból, a tó partjához tartott. Nem, nem akarta vízbe fojtani magát, csak egy kis nyugalomra vágyott, hogy gondolkozhasson.

Újra és újra lepergette fejében az eseményeket. Draco, azaz Piton a konyhában ült. Beszélgetni kezdtek. Tényleg olyan furcsán viselkedett a fiú… egyfolytában Pitonról faggatta, és arról győzködte, adjon neki esélyt. Erre ő erősködött, a férfi pedig nem mondott nemet. Kihasználta a helyzetet. De… végül is mit várhatott tőle? A mardekárosok éppen erről híresek.

Gondolatait megzavarta, amikor Draco mellé lépett.

- Mi a baj, Hermione? – kérdezte sután. Nem az a típus volt, aki lányokkal lelkizik.

- Baj? Ugyan, semmi – melodramatizált a lány. – Mégis mi lenne a baj? Gondoltál arra, mekkora szemétség volt tőled, hogy hetekig azt hittem, veled beszéltem? Ha elmondtad volna, mire készülsz, ez nem fordul elő!

- Hé, ne légy igazságtalan! Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy találkoztál Pitonnal? Este volt már, miért mentél vissza a konyhába?

- Mert beszélni akartam veled! Szükségem volt rád azok után… - itt hirtelen elhallgatott, és felderült egy pillanatra. Hiszen akkor aznap este Piton nem ment Petuniához! Őt választotta, nem azt a nőt! Pedig ha Draco elcsavarta Petunia fejét Pitonként… - Mondd csak, mit csináltál Petuniával? – szegezte a fiúnak hirtelen a kérdést.

- Erről egy úriember nem beszél… - kacsintott Draco, aki nehezen tudta követni a lány csapongó gondolatmenetét.

- És mióta vagy te úriember? – nevette el magát Hermione. – De csak annyit árulj el, azért volt másnap reggel olyan dühös, mert rájött, hogy veled töltötte az éjszakát, és nem Pitonnal?

Draco az emlék hatására hangosan felkacagott.

- Ó igen! Reggel nem ittam újra százfűlé főzetet, mert kíváncsi voltam a reakciójára. Nem volt semmi, gondolhatod! Azonnal rám kiáltott, hogy takarodjak az ágyából, de amikor meztelenül kiszálltam a takaró alól, az sem tetszett neki! Azaz én minden bizonnyal tetszettem neki, de a helyzettel nem volt kibékülve…

- Értem – mondta a lány, és gondolkodott tovább. Szóval Piton tudja, hogy lenne esélye a nőnél, mégsem tett semmit. Nyár végéig fújtak egymásra, míg vele rendszeresen együtt töltötte az időt a bájitallaborban. És ezt a férfi ajánlotta fel, közvetlenül a közös éjszaka után! Ha ki is használta a helyzetet, úgy tűnik, szeretne majd folytatást!

Eszébe ötlött, mit kell tennie. Első lépésként felkeresi az igazgatót.

Gyorsan megnyugtatta Dracot, hogy a csókon kívül nem mondott semmi „végzeteset" Pitonnak, ne aggódjon. Csak annyi a baja, hogy váratlanul érte az egész. Hülye lett volna elmesélni a fiúnak, hogy túl jól ismeri azt a szexi anyajegyet a fenekén, hála Pitonnak. Túl sokat kellett volna magyarázkodnia.

- De azt a csókot most már elmesélhetnéd – faggatózott a fiú.

- Igazából semmi különös. Mielőtt felejtésátkot szórtam volna Pitonra, az én ötletemre csókolóztunk. Szerencsésen elfelejtette, erre most úgy tűnik, magam közöltem vele.

Draco szája nyitva maradt egy pillanatra, ahogy elképzelte a szituációt. Ezt használta ki Hermione a távozásra, és elszaladt a kastély felé. Remélhetőleg Dumbledore segíteni fog.

-----

Dumbledore és Piton az irodába menet nem beszélt semmiről. Úgy tűnt, mindketten mélyen elgondolkodtak valamin. Az irodába lépve Piton rögtön észrevette Hermione Grangert. Tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd a lány lesütötte a szemét. A férfi biccentett, majd lerogyott az első székre.

- A nyáron történtekről szeretnék beszélni - kezdte az igazgató az asztala mögé lépve. Olyan szomorú volt a hangja, hogy megmozdult Piton lelkiismerete. – Mint a jelenlevők tudják, nyár elején támadás történt Miss Lovegood és apja ellen.

Piton felkapta a tekintetét. Miről van szó? Hogy jön ez kalandjához Miss Grangerrel?  
Most vette csak észre, hogy az irodában több diákja – hetedéves nyári lakói - is helyet foglaltak. Azért nem vette eddig észre őket, mert a legtávolabbi sarokban, egy kanapén üldögéltek, Hermione mögött.

- De nem Luna és családja volt az egyetlen célpont – folytatta az igazgató. – Több volt és jelenlegi roxforti diák otthonát dúlták fel. Volt diákjaink között sajnálatos módon halálesetek is történtek. Éppen ezért rendkívüli gyűlést hívtunk össze Piton professzor házába ma éjszakára, ha beleegyezel Perselus – fordult hirtelen felé az idős varázsló. – Csak ott tudunk biztonságosan beszélni.

- Rendben – találta meg a hangját végre a bájitaltan tanár. – De mi köze ehhez a diákoknak? Pottert még megértem, de a többiek…

- A többiek a mai naptól kezdve a Rendhez tartoznak, Perselus. Kevesen vagyunk, te is tudod. Nagy dilemma volt, hogy engedélyezzem-e kérésüket – mert tudnod kell, már vagy egy éve kérlelnek, hogy hadd vehessék ki részüket a harcokból – de végül igent mondtam. A legnagyobb vitám Mollyval volt, de végül családja nyomására ő is belátta, nem késlekedhetünk tovább. Át kell vennünk az irányítást Voldemorttól. Ha ezt nem tesszük meg, sohasem lesz vége a harcoknak. És ehhez sok segítő kézre van szükség, még ha ezek a segítő kezek diákjaink is…

- Nem tehetjük ki őket ilyen veszélynek…

- Nagykorúak vagyunk, jogunk van rendelkezni a saját életünk felett – állt fel Hermione dacosan.

- Azért az iskolai rendszabályok továbbra is érvényesek önökre – vicsorogta a férfi. Megint okoskodik a lány! És miért akarja veszélybe sodorni az életét?

- Részben – mosolygott az igazgató, hogy elejét vegye a vitának. – Ezek a fiatalok engedéllyel takarodó után is szabadon mozoghatnak a kastélyban. Persze lehetőleg továbbra is tanári kísérettel. Hétvégénként, ha gyűlés van, azon is részt vehetnek. Emellett apróbb feladatokat is elláthatnak, természetesen szigorúan a kastély területén. Miss Granger már volt olyan szíves, hogy elvállalta a kedd esténkénti bájitalfőzést. Gondolod Perselus, hogy a jelenlevők közül más is segítségedre lehetne egy ilyen feladatnál?

- Nem. A többiek nem képesek önállóan dolgozni. Miss Grangerre szükség esetén rá lehet bízni önálló feladatot – nyögött ki egy félig gúnyos, félig dicsérő mondatot. Ennek megfelelően Hermione örömében mosolygott egy rövidet, míg a többiek először megkönnyebbültek, hogy megúszták a közös esti programot Pitonnal, és csak utána sápadtak el negatív jellemzésükre, amit igazából ki sem mondott tanáruk.

- Nos, akkor egyelőre mindent megbeszéltünk. Indulhatunk hozzád, Perselus?

- Igen.

- Igazgató úr, mi is mehetünk? – állt fel Harry.

- Nem, most nem. De minden fontos információt meg fogok osztani önökkel, ígérem. Most menjenek vissza a hálókörletükbe, későre jár. És ahogy ígérték, erről ne szóljanak a többi diáknak, beleértve Miss Weasleyt és Miss Lovegoodot is. Jó éjt! Á, Miss Granger, látom, máris visszahozta a Merengőmet. Sikerült használnia?

- Igen uram, köszönöm. Sikerült összeszednem a gondolataimat a segítségével – emelte egy pillanatra tekintetét Pitonra, majd újra az igazgatóra. – Nagyon hasznos találmány.

-----

Kora hajnalban feküdt le a gyűlés után pincebeli szobájában a bájitaltan tanár. Sokáig nem aludt el, hanem az elmúlt napon gondolkodott. Hermione Granger újra meglepte. Átesett egy sokkon – mert hogy sokként érte az, amire rájött, abban biztos volt -, de mégis higgadtan, okosan állt hozzá. Semmi elhamarkodott tett, semmi hiszti. Kölcsönkért egy merengőt az igazgatótól, és újranézte a történteket, bizonyára árulkodó jeleket keresve, ami alapján eldöntheti, mit tegyen. Nagyon okos. De ő meg közben itt aggódhat, hogy végül milyen következtetést von le.

Késő délelőtt kelt fel, és egész nap a bájitalai között tett-vett. Várta Hermionét, de csak nem jött. Idegességében megmosta a haját, ábécésorrendbe rendszerezte a bájital hozzávalókat, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felkereste háza nappaliját. A mardekárosokra sokkhatásként hatott váratlan felbukkanása, és óvatosan egymásra sandítottak, ki lehet az áldozat, akire valamiért büntetés vár. Mikor semmi ilyen nem történt, a levegőt visszatartva figyelték, mégis mi a fenét akar házvezető tanáruk vasárnap délután. Piton ellenőrizte a szobákat, megnézte ki hol tart a leckéivel, majd olyan hirtelen távozott, ahogy jött.

Csak Draco sejtette, mi ütött belé. Hermione biztos kihagyott valamit előző nap az élménybeszámolójából. Lehetséges, hogy a férfinek vaj van a füle mögött, és most fél a lány reakciójától. Ezt okvetlen el kell mesélnie a griffendéles lánynak.

-----

- Szerinted miért olyan Piton egész nap, mint a mérgezett egér? – kérdezte Draco Hermionét szokás szerint a könyvtárban aznap este.

- Ezt hogy érted? – nézett fel egy lexikonból a lány.

- Szerintem tudja, hogy tudsz a testcseréről. Amikor kirohantál a könyvtárból, ő is ott volt. Bizonyára levonta a megfelelő következtetéseket a viselkedésedből. A kérdés csak az, mit hallgatsz el előlem. Mi történt akkor este?

- Semmi – mondta a lehető legsemlegesebben. Ez így elég érdekes lesz. Piton tudja, hogy tudja, és várja a reakcióját, Draco szerint idegesen. Szóval tegnap este azért nézett olyan furcsán az igazgatónál! Lehet, hogy azt hitte, azért hívatja Dumbledore, hogy kirúgja? A gondolatra elmosolyodott. Ennyi bosszú éppen elég lesz. Hát csak várja, mit fog lépni! Főjön a saját levében egy jó darabig!

Miután szombat délután az igazgató első kérésére odaadta a merengőt, belerakott minden emléket arról az éjszakáról, majd több másikat a közös bájitalfőzéseikről. Azokat visszanézve rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a férfi rengeteg olyan dolgot mondott, ami pont arra az esetre szólt, ha kiderülne turpissága. Leginkább a közös éjszaka előtti utolsó megjegyzése élt élénken az emlékezetében. Arra a kérdésére, hogy akkor benne van-e az éjszakában, azt válaszolta: _„Igen. Ha később nem rám leszel mérges, ha megbánod ezt az éjszakát. Én még véletlenül sem szeretnélek átverni. De ilyen ajánlatnak nem lehet ellenállni"_  
Hermione erre emlékei szerint igent felelt. Hogy lehetne ezek után negatív érzése a férfi iránt? Hisz biztosra veheti, neki is ugyanolyan nehéz lehet ez a titkos vonzódás, mint saját magának. Bár, ezek után még nehezebb lesz.

Nem tudott haragudni a férfira azért, mert nem tudott ellenállni. Ez inkább még hízelgő is volt nőiségére nézve. De persze azért szenvedjen még egy darabig, nem fog ártani neki.

-----

Piton várta is meg nem is hétfői első óráját. Amikor a hetedéves csoport helyet foglalt, nagy levegőt vett, és belekezdett mondandójába.

Az óra szörnyűbb volt, mint valaha. Minden diák – kivéve természetesen Hermionét és Dracot -, elrontott mindent, amit el lehet. A feje fájt, Ron Weasley méltó utódja lehetett volna Longbottomnak robbantási kísérleteivel, egy Hollóhátas levágta az egyik ujját, ráadásul Hermione Granger tudomást sem vett róla egész órán. Tüntetően nem nézett rá, és még csak nem is jelentkezett, amikor óra elején ismétlő kérdésekkel bombázta az osztályt. Eljött a vég, nem volt vitás. Inkább szemtől szemben állt volna Voldemorttal, minthogy ezt a durcás pofit nézze! Miért nem mosolyog egy kicsit? Legalább valamelyik barátjára… de ne legyen ilyen szomorú!

Úgy érezte, tennie kell valamit. Óra végén, mikor a lány egy tálcán visszavitte a maradék hozzávalókat a szekrényhez, nekiment, így minden a földre potyogott. Mindketten leguggoltak, így volt pár másodperce „kettesben" a lánnyal. Mondania kéne valamit…

- Bocsánat – suttogta végül, majd felpattant, és véget vetett az órának. Remélte, ennyi elég. Ha a lány egy kicsit is ismeri, tudni fogja, milyen nehéz volt ezt mondania.

-----

Kedden vacsora után Hermione lesietett a pincébe. Kíváncsi volt, milyen hangulatban fog telni Pitonnal a bájitalfőzés. A közös órájuk előző nap minden várakozását felülmúlta. Piton BOCSÁNATOT kért tőle. Ennyi elég volt. Tovább nem akarta a durcás kislányt játszani. Majd RAVASZ után elbeszélget még arról az éjszakáról, de addig halasztja a témát. Nem lenne szerencsés felemlegetni, mert könnyen olyat mondhatna, ami csak összezavarná az éppen eléggé kusza helyzetet.

- Jó estét! – köszönt, majd belépett. Piton éppen főzött valamit.

- Jó estét! Tudná innen folytatni ezt a bájitalt? El kell mennem Roxmortsba néhány hozzávalóért.

- Igen, hogyne – válaszolta a lány, akit kissé kellemetlenül érintett, hogy a férfi máris egyedül hagyja.

- Rendben – mondta Piton, és az ajtó felé indult. Már majdnem kilépett, amikor hirtelen visszafordult. – Nincs valamire szüksége? Úgy értem Roxmortsból. Diákként nem mehet le, így…

- Köszönöm, tanár úr – mosolyodott el a lány. Nagyon jól esett neki ez a figyelmesség. – Ha esetleg hozna… - már majdnem kért néhány csokibékát Ronnak, de egy gonosz gondolatnak nem tudott ellenállni. – Ha esetleg venne egy doboz tampont… tudja, az amolyan mugli…

Piton, aki megmerevedve állt az ajtóban, gyorsan közbevágott.

- Köszönöm, tudom mi az a tampon. Más kívánság?

- Nem, csak ennyi lesz.

Csak akkor vigyorogta el magát, amikor becsukódott az ajtó. Kicsinyes, de édes a bosszú!

-----

Piton a következő héten péntek hajnalban indult Roxmortsba. Fontos ügyben Szibériába kellett utaznia, ahol egy egész hétvégét szándékozott eltölteni. Gondolta, összeköti a munkáit, és a rendi ügyek intézése után begyűjt néhány fontos gyógynövényt is. Még örült is, hogy Hermione születésnapján házon kívül lesz, így biztos nem ragadtatja el magát valami butaságra.

Úgy érezte, stabilizálódott kapcsolatuk az incidens óta. A kellemetlen roxmortsi bevásárlás után a lány ugyanúgy viselkedett vele, mint lebukása előtt. Tudta, hogy ezzel még nincs lezárva a téma, csak haladékot kapott. Amint megszűnik kényes tanár-diák viszonyuk, számíthat egy alapos fejmosásra.

Az igazgató is figyelmeztette kedden, hogy tartson nagyobb távolságot diákjával. Miután rájuk nyitott a bájitallaborban, amikor derékig meztelenül a munkaasztalon ült, csak nehezen hitte el a magyarázatát. Pedig tényleg csak egy baleset volt…

_Közösen láttak neki a bájitalfőzésnek. Csak a helyes arányokra koncentrált, valami mégis elvonhatta a figyelmét, mert nem vette észre, milyen veszélyes dolgot művel. Az ingujján nem volt begombolva a kézelő, így mikor egy hozzávalóért átnyúlt a nyílt láng felett, az egy pillanat alatt lángra kapott. Tanítványa döbbenten látta, ahogy egy pillanat alatt már a karját érik a lángok – az ing jól láthatóan csodálatosan éghető anyagból készült. _

Piton igyekezett megszabadulni ingétől, kevés sikerrel. Nem kiáltott vagy sikított fel, de látszott az arcán, hogy a tűz már a húsához ér.

- Feküdjön a földre és hemperegjen körbe – kiáltotta a lány, miután magához tért. Piton azonnal szót fogadott. Igyekezett saját testével kioltani a lángokat, miközben a lány végre eljutott a vízcsapig, ahonnan nagy hirtelen egy kisebb tálnyi vízzel tért vissza, és azonnal a férfira öntötte.

- Nagyszerű Granger – gúnyolódott a sápadt férfi. – Mire magam is eloltom a lángokat, leönt vízzel!

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak tanárára meredt. Nem volt szép látvány égett ruhája, és az alóla felsejlő vörös hús.

- Szólok Madam Pomfrey-nek – suttogta, és az ajtó felé igyekezett.

- Hiába megy. Poppy Roxmortsban van. Két nap múlva tér vissza.

- Akkor szólok egy tanárnak. Segítségre van szüksége.

- Így igaz. És ön éppen itt van. Nekem ez megfelel. Hajlandó segíteni? – mondta a férfi.

- Hogyne – sápadt el a lány. – Mit csináljak?

- Ott, abban a fehér üvegben van egy kenőcs – mutatott a legfelső polcra. Hermione levarázsolta, majd Pitonra nézett.

A férfi igyekezett nem felordítani, ahogy leválasztotta magáról az inget. Több helyen a húsába égett. Hermione szemét könny futotta el.

- Ne bőgjön. Ha kitör az igazi háború, ennél sokkal durvább dolgokat is fog látni, ha Potter nem intézi el azonnal azt a férget… Ideadná a krémet? Megpróbálom lekenni magamat…

- Majd én – szedte össze magát Hermione. – Hasaljon a kanapéra, vagy inkább üljön fel az asztal szélére… akkor elég magasan lesz, hogy elérjem.

Piton felült az asztalra, a lány pedig a lába közé állt. Direkt nem nézett a szemébe, amíg elkezdte lekenni mellkasát, és hasát. Piton hátradőlt, hogy feszesebb legyen a bőr. Ezután karjai következtek. Először a jobb, majd a bal. A férfi akaratlanul is visszatartotta a levegőt, mikor a lány ujjai a Sötét Jegyéhez értek. Megkönnyebbült, amikor ujjai simán átszaladtak a kérdéses helyen, gyengéden karjába masszírozva a kenőcsöt. Semmi idegenkedés, semmi megtorpanás. Olyan természetes volt a mozdulat, mintha semmi sem lenne alkarján. Szelíd utasításra oldalra fordult, hogy a háta is kaphasson a szerető gondoskodásból. Fájt minden mozdulat, de kárpótolta a tudat, hogy gyengédséget kap cserébe a nőtől, akit szeret. Nem történt semmi, mégis bensőséges volt a hangulat.

Ekkor történt, hogy kopogás nélkül az igazgató lépett a terembe. Felvonta a szemöldökét, és távozott, de késő este ismét felkereste tanárát. Nem volt vádló a hangja, de figyelmeztette Pitont, hogy nem tanácsos túl közel kerülnie egyik diákjához sem. Ő elhiszi, hogy betartják az iskola szabályait, de erősen reméli, hogy továbbra is így fog történni. Nem várt reakciót mondandójára, azonnal távozott.

A péntek éjszakát Szibériában a szabadban töltötte, tábortűz mellett. Nem mert varázsolni, nehogy túlságosan felhívja magára a figyelmet, így a hideg ellen csak vastag ruhával tudott védekezni.

-----

Hermione születésnapja nem a legfényesebben indult. Arra ébredt, hogy egyik szobatársa, Lavender felsikolt. Hirtelen felugrott, és felkapta éjjeliszekrényéről pálcáját. Mikor végre a szeme is nyitva volt, meglátta a sikoltás okát. A szőnyegen, éppen az ágya mellett egy óriási szőrös valami feküdt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte remegve Parvati, átölelve reszkető barátnőjét.

- Jó kérdés – óvakodott közelebb Hermione a halomhoz. Szörnyű balsejtelem fogta el. Talán ezt kapta Hagridtól születésnapjára? A vadőr minden évben meglepte valamivel, de az a valami általában kemény házi sütemény, vagy könyv volt egy veszélyes és ronda lényről.

Minden bátorságát összeszedve még közelebb ment. Már éppen lehajolt volna, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye, amikor megmozdult a halom. A három lány ijedten még messzebb ugrott. A valami ugyanis két lábra állt, amitől alakja végre kivehető lett.

Egy férfi alakja bontakozott ki vastag bundakabátban. Egy férfi, amelyik kísértetiesen hasonlított Perselus Pitonra. Arckifejezése ugyanolyan döbbenetet sugárzott, mint a három lányé.

- P-Piton professzor… - dadogta Hermione. – Mit keres itt?

-----

- Ezt nekem kéne megkérdeznem öntől – nézett dühösen a férfi. – Este még Szibériában feküdtem le aludni, most pedig itt ébredek… ha jól sejtem Roxfortban. Hogyan hozott vissza?

Pillantása ekkor esett a szoba két másik lakójára. Most tudatosult benne, hogy felbukkanására ők sem számíthattak, hisz mindhárom lány hálóingben és mezítláb ácsorgott rá bámulva.

- Öltözzenek fel, aztán várom a beszámolót – közölte hidegen. A lányok elpirultak, mire tüntetően az ablak felé fordult. Az ablakban könnyen láthatta, ahogy a három fruska ruhákat kapkod elő, és gyorsan a hálóingre rángatják. Aztán meglátta magát is az üvegben. Két nadrág, több meleg pulóver, szőrmekabát nyakig begombolva… elég röhejesen nézett ki, így gyorsan levette bundáját.

- Szóval? – fordult vissza, mikor úgy érezte, eleget várt. – Ki tudja megmagyarázni a helyzetet?

Senki se szólalt meg, ahogy előre sejtette.

- Rendben. Ilyen esetben nincs más választásom, mint a Veritaserum – mondta gúnyosan, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Ne, várjon! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Ha arra megy, megszólalnak a riasztó bűbájok! Egy lányhálóba csak lányok léphetnek be…

A lánynak sajnos nagyon igaza volt. Ha most kimegy, fél pillanaton belül idecsődül a fél tanári kar, és az összes griffendéles. Kellemetlen helyzet lenne, főleg a múlt heti bájitaltermi félreértés után. Nem kockáztathat. Az igazgató nem hülye, előbb-utóbb összerakja a részleteket.

- Rendben. De akkor most várom az igazságot! – meredt a lányra.

- Hermione semmiről sem tud! – tört ki Lavender. – Születésnapi meglepetést akartunk neki szerezni, ezért kerestünk egy varázsigét… de úgy látszik, rosszul végeztük el. Mi egy titkos randevú varázsigét mondtunk el. Ennek az a lényege, hogy a nap folyamán összefut egy olyan fiúval, aki a szívének kedves, és…

- Tessék? Mit csináltatok? Ti titkos randevút szerveztetek nekem a hátam mögött?

- Ne légy mérges Hermione – nézett Parvati félve paprikavörös szobatársnőjére. – Mióta szakítottál Krummal, minden szabad idődben tanulsz a könyvtárban, vagy Pitonnál lógsz! Így soha nem fogsz összejönni valakivel!

Piton itt szükségét érezte, hogy megköszörülje a torkát. Titkos randevú varázsige? Ilyenről még sohasem hallott.

- Bocsánat – nézett rá Parvati, és folytatta a beszámolót. – Szóval este betartva a könyv utasításait varázsoltunk Hermionéra, amikor elaludt. Annak kellett volna megjelennie, akiről álmodott, de nem a szobában, és nem a… szóval nem a nem kelllemes álmának szereplőjének kellett volna megjelennie…

- Burkoltan arra próbál célozni, hogy Miss Grangernek rémálma volt velem, azért kerültem ide? – ordított fel Piton.

-----

Hermione elpirult a „beszélgetést" hallgatva. A lányok nem tudhatják meg, hogy nagyon is jól sikerült varázslatuk. Annyira jól, hogy a Szibériában levő Pitont elhozták egészen a szobájáig! A férfi sem hülye, biztos tudja, hogy a varázslat sikerült. Szép kis kalamajka! Hogy ebből hogyan fognak kimászni?

Pitonnak hála két szobatársa sírva rohant ki a szobából és egyhamar nem is fognak visszatérni büntetőmunkáikat hallva. Kettesben maradtak hálószobájában.

- Most mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte a lány tanácstalanul.

- Jó kérdés – sóhajtott fel Piton.

-----

- Draco, tartozol egy szívességgel – kapta el reggelinél Hermione barátját. Arra gondolni sem mert, hogy ezalatt egyedül hagyta Pitont a hálószobájában.

Draco megadóan sóhajtott, mire elmesélte neki, mit kéne tennie.

- Jaj, ne! Ezért egy hónapig büntetőmunkára járok majd! – akadt ki a fiú. – És még azt sem árulod el, mi értelme van ennek az egésznek!

- Jobb, ha nem tudod. Szóval, mikor jössz?

- Ebéd után. Addig büntetésben vagyok Hagriddal – húzta el a száját a fiú.

- Oké – bólintott Hermione, majd visszament szobájába. Délutánig ráért, mert barátaival akkor készült megünnepelni születésnapját. Addig Pitonnal kell töltenie a napot, kettesben.

- Micsoda? – kiáltott fel pár perc múlva a bájitaltan tanár. – Délutánig itt kell maradnom?

- Van jobb ötlete? Mert akkor adja elő! – kiáltott vissza a lány, amitől hirtelen lenyugodott a férfi. Leült egy fotelba, és sakktáblát rakott maga elé. A lány nem merte megkérdezni, hol találta.

- Akkor addig játsszunk! – adta ki az utasítást, és percek múlva teljesen elmerültek a partiban.

Délig négyszer kapott ki Pitontól, aki nagyon büszke volt magára. Hiú volt, mint minden férfi. Nem szeretett volna egy nőtől kikapni.

Amikor eljött az ideje, Hermione átadta a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt, amit Harrytől kért kölcsön. Piton magára terítette, boldog születésnapot kívánt a lánynak, majd amint megszólalt a riasztó, elhagyta a szobát. Pár pillanat múlva a lány követte.

A nappaliban Draco Malfoy állt, fülével Minerva McGalagony kezében.

- Beszökünk más ház klubhelyiségébe, majd megpróbálunk belógni a lányokhoz? – kérdezte a megszeppent fiútól.

- Én csak Hermionénak akartam boldog születésnapot kívánni – mentegetőzött a fiú.

- És honnan tudtad a jelszót? – kérdezte dühösen egy griffendéles.

- Én mondtam meg neki – lépett elő Hermione, miután kiengedte a bejáraton tanárát. Várta a büntetést, ami nem is maradt el. Az elkövetkező hetekben behatóan tanulmányozhatta a kviddics kupákat az elmúlt száz évből. Életében nem fényesített ennyit.

-----

Novemberben járt már az idő. Az elmúlt két hónapban Hermionénak semmire sem volt ideje. Keddenként egyedül bájitalt főzött hattól éjfélig, péntekenként Harrynek segített új varázslatokat tanulni. A többi napokra maradt az elmaradhatatlan házi dolgozatok megírása, a tanulás, olvasás, és a kutatások a könyvtárban, hátha talál valami hatásos, de már elfeledett ősi varázsigét, ami hasznukra válhat.

Piton rengeteg időt töltött házon kívül. Óráit általában megtartotta, de aztán titokzatos Rendbeli ügyekben intézkedett. Csak azért, mert Harryéket jobban beavattak mindenbe, azért messze nem kötöttek mindent az orrukra. Hermione hiányolta társaságát, de belátta, így mindkettejüknek könnyebb. Születésnapja óta szinte csak a tanórákon látta.

Hermionénak nem volt bejárása Piton magánlaborjába – hisz az a lakásából nyílt -, így keddenként a tanteremben készítette a gyógy-főzeteket. Itt jóval szerényebb volt a választék a hozzávalókból, de minden problémát és hiányt sikeresen megoldott.

Nagyot dobbant a szíve, amikor november egyik keddjén alig látott munkához, látogatója érkezett.

- Még nem állt neki a munkának? – kérdezte a terembe lépő, nagyon fáradtnak tűnő bájitaltan tanár.

- Nem, most érkeztem – válaszolta a lány kimérten, pedig örömében majd kiugrott szíve a helyéről.

- Akkor jöjjön át a laboromba. Ma ott dolgozunk.

Öt perc múlva már a másik helyiségben pakolta elő a hozzávalókat.

- Mindjárt jövök, addig álljon neki a munkának – mondta a férfi, majd az ajtót nyitva hagyva kiment a laborból.

Amint tehette, Hermione utána lesett, mit csinál. Az egyik zárt ajtó mögül vízcsobogást hallott. Szóval fürdik. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy a férfira nyisson, de erős maradt, és inkább újra a feladatra koncentrált.

Tíz perc múlva Piton már vissza is tért. Vizes haja fekete ingére lógott. Talárt már nem vett fel. Hermione szívesebben látta volna valamilyen háziasabb szerelésben… mondjuk háziköntösben a férfit…

Piton áthajolt az üst felett, és a főzetbe szagolt, közel a lányhoz. Mozdulata teljesen felesleges volt, hisz még csak most kezdett főni a főzet, de ezt egyikük sem bánta. Karjuk egy pillanatra összesimult, és ez mindkettőjüknek elég volt. Számolták a visszalevő napokat. Hét hónap, és senki sem állhat közéjük.

-----

- Lemegyek Roxmortsba bevásárolni – állt fel hirtelen Piton hetekkel később, egy újabb közös bájitalfőzésen. Most kivételesen szombaton dolgoztak együtt. Látta az irigységet a lány szemében, így – mielőtt jobban belegondolt volna, mit is mond -, felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozzon.

- Olyan szívesen mennék, de nem lehet… - sóhajtott fel Hermione. Az ajánlat nagyon csábító volt.

- Ön rendtag. Tanári kísérettel elhagyhatja a kastélyt. De nem kell tudnia róla senkinek, nehogy feleslegesen aggódjanak.

Szeptember óta nem adtak okot Dumbledore-nak a gyanakvásra, így Piton úgy érezte, kicsit fesztelenebbül viselkedhet a lánnyal.

- De a bájitalok…

- Egyik sem olyan sürgős. Hisz pont azért mennénk Roxmortsba, hogy a hiányzó hozzávalókat megvegyük. Azok nélkül nem lehet bájitalt főzni. De jöjjön, ne kéresse magát! Ma először esik a hó! – dobta be az adu ászt Piton.

Hermione nem tudott ellenállni az invitálásnak. Két hét múlva karácsony. Talán a férfi nem bánja, ha tesz pár perc kitérőt, hogy ajándékot vehessen a fiúknak.

Írtak egy cetlit az íróasztalra, biztos ami biztos, hova mennek, majd felszaladt a kabátjáért. A kastély előtt, a parkban találkoztak. Olyan volt, mint valami titkos randevú, a lány gyomra remegett az izgalomtól.

A hó sűrű pelyhekben szállt, alig láttak el az orruk hegyéig. Hosszú időbe telt, amíg elérték a falut, nemcsak a hónak, hanem Hermionénak is köszönhetően. Kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy nyár óta most van először igazán kettesben a férfival – a bájitallabor mégiscsak az iskolában volt -, és minden ürüggyel lassította a haladást. Hógolyót gyúrt, amit aztán nem mert eldobni, mert ennyire azért nem volt biztos a férfi humorérzékében, megcsodált néhány énekesmadarat, amelyek zavartan lestek le a fákról, rádöbbenve, hogy eljött a téli diéta ideje…

Az utcákon alig járt valaki, így nem kellett attól tartani, hogy ismerősbe botlanak.  
Először a bájital hozzávalókat árusító boltot vették célba. A bolt előtt várni kellett néhány percet, míg kinyit, addig Piton a lányra nézett. Csak most vette észre, hogy nincs rajta kesztyű.

- Hol a kesztyűje? – kérdezte.

- A kastélyban felejtettem – sütötte le a szemét.

Piton erre szó nélkül két tenyere közé vette a kicsi kezeket, és melengetni kezdte, sokszor a jéghideg ujjakra lehelve. Hermione nem mert a férfira nézni, mert félt, hogy az arcára van írva, mennyire élvezi a gondoskodást, vagy valami hülyeséget mond vagy csinál.

Amikor végre elengedte kezét, beléptek a boltba, és jó negyedóra múlva két hatalmas csomaggal távoztak. Piton kivett egy kicsi zacskóból egy gyökérdarabot, és a lánynak nyújtotta.

- Rágja el. Felmelegíti.

Hermione így is tett, és bevált. Többé nem érzékelte a hideget.

- Használ? – kérdezte Piton.

- Igen… már csak a jobb kezem fázik, köszönöm – emelte fel egy pillanatra mogyoróbarna szemeit a férfi szemébe pillantva.

Piton szó nélkül megfogta kezét, és úgy sétáltak tovább. Hermione legszívesebben ugrándozott volna örömében, de az mégiscsak méltatlan lett volna egy tizennyolc éves nőhöz, így visszafogta magát.

Tanára nem ellenkezett, amikor megemlítette karácsonyi ajándék vásárlási ötletét.

- Ha nem szándékozik órákig boltról boltra járni, mehetünk – kötötte ki, de nem kellett csalódnia. Hermione első útja a könyvesboltba vezetett. Konkrét terve volt, kinek mit szeretne venni.

Piton eltűnt pár percre mellőle, és amikor visszatért, egy apró csomagot nyújtott a lány felé.

- Vegye úgy, hogy ez a karácsonyi ajándéka. De most van szüksége rá, így odaadom – mondta, majd a lány kezébe nyomta.

A csomagban egy pár kesztyű lapult, griffendél vörös színnel.

- Köszönöm – állt lábujjhegyre a lány, és egy puszit nyomott az ajándékozó arcára. Nem kérdezte, miért kap ajándékot. Kerülték a kényes témákat.

-----

Piton zavarban volt a puszitól, de nem bánta. Kellemes ez a nap a maga különlegességével. Mindketten úgy viselkednek, mint valami zavart tinédzserek, akik titkos pillantásokat vetnek, kétértelmű megjegyzéseket tesznek, de valójában fogalmuk sincs, mit lépjenek, és hogyan viszonyuljanak partnerükhöz. Mindkettejüknek egyedi volt ez a helyzet, ahogy annyi mindent mondanának, de nem lehet, annyi mindent tennének, de nem lehet… Te jó ég! Mire vége lesz a tanévnek, olyan zavarban lesznek egymástól, hogy nem is tudnak majd hirtelen váltani…

- Ne menjünk még vissza – hallotta Piton a saját hangját. – Meghívom ebédre. A kastélyban nem fogják hiányolni a barátai?

- Nem. Többször egész nap ki sem bújok a könyvtárból. Estig biztos nem keresnek.

- Akkor jöjjön – fogta meg újra a lány kezét, és egy ajtó felé húzta. Hermione nem tiltakozott.

Az étteremben még sohasem jártak. Nem hasonlított sem a Három Seprű kocsmajellegére, sem Madam Puddifoot giccses szalonjára. Ez egy sima, teljesen normális étterem volt piros kockás abrosszal és unatkozó képet vágó pincérrel, aki lekezelő arckifejezéssel szemlélte a világot, a vendégeket is beleértve.

Rendeltek valami egyszerű ételt, majd várakozni kezdtek. Még véletlenül sem néztek egymásra, inkább megszemlélték a kirakatot (műanyag ételek tálcákon), a dekorációt (néhány kitömött bestia-fej, vadászjelenetek képei, poros virágok), majd a többi vendéget (két túlsúlyos boszorkány nagy szatyrokkal, egy házaspár két kicsi gyerekkel).

- Elkezdett tanulni már a RAVASZ vizsgára? – kérdezett Piton végül egy nagy hülyeséget. Tudta előre a választ. Minimum két éve tanulhat már rá a lány.

- Oh, igen – csapott le a témára rögtön Hermione. Nagyon feszélyezte már a csend. Akkor már inkább unalmas témákról cseveg.

Még akkor is tanulmányait ecsetelte, amikor a pincér megvető tekintettel eléjük rakta az ételt, majd eltűnt a pult mögött és a fogát kezdte piszkálni.

Csendben ettek egy darabig, amikor Piton hirtelen felszisszent, és az alkarjához kapott. Felugrott az asztal mellől, pénzt dobott a tányérja mellé, majd a csomagokat és Hermionét hátrahagyva kirohant a teremből. A lány nem habozott, azonnal utána rohant.

Az étterem mögötti sikátorban Piton éppen hoppanálni akart.

- Várjon! – kiáltott rá a lány. – Nem mehet Voldemorthoz!

Piton megdermedt egy pillanatra.

- Muszáj mennem. Ha nem megyek, tudni fogja, hogy elárultam.

- Hisz már most is tudja! Csoda, hogy nyár óta békén hagyta… Ez csapda! – remegett az idegességtől Hermione.

- Nem lehetünk biztosak. Mennem kell. Menjen vissza a kastélyba, és szóljon az igazgatónak!

A lány közben Piton mellé ért, és megszorította a karját.

- Ne menjen! – könyörgött. – Ne menjen, mert nem akarom, hogy meghaljon!

Piton lerázta karját, de a lány az utolsó pillanatban mégis sikeresen belekapaszkodott újra, miközben mindkettejük körül forogni kezdett a világ. Akárhová is ment a férfi, a lány vele tartott.

Térdre zuhantak földet érés közben, továbbra is összekapaszkodva.

- Ostoba liba – mordult rá kétségbeesetten diákjára a tanár. – Most mindketten meg fogunk halni!

- Szeretem – válaszolta egyszerűen a lány. Tudta, hogy jól döntött. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Piton a vesztébe rohanjon. Mivel nem tudta megállítani, most jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell. Nem adja könnyen az életét. Ketten csak többre mennek, mint egyedül.

Következik: Piton csele

-----------------------

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki elolvassa a történetemet! Összesen 20 rész lesz, igyekszem gyorsan felpakolni a hátralevőket.

Üdv.: Lillia-hun


	18. Piton csele

**18. Piton csele**

**  
**  
- Roppant romantikus páros, nem gondolod Lucius? – hallotta Hermione közvetlen közelről. Körbepillantott, mire észrevette, hogy Piton nappalijában értek földet hoppanálás után. Ez mindenképpen rosszat jelentett. A kanapén maga Voldemort üldögélt, mellette Lucius Malfoy térdelt szolgai módon.

Eddigre már Piton is talpra ugrott, és védelmezőn a lány elé lépett. Voldemort felnevetett.

- Te sohasem változol. Lucius, zárd a hölgyet egy szobába, de előtte vedd el a pálcáját. Nekem beszédem van az árulóval.

Hermione nem adta könnyen a pálcáját. Először varázsolni igyekezett, majd amikor nem járt sikerrel, körmét használta Draco apja ellen. Pár perc küzdelem után a pincébe zárták, amit csak egy vasajtó kötött össze a külvilággal. Nyáron még borospinceként funkcionált a helyiség, de a halálfalók mindent kipakoltak belőle, csak a csupasz és hideg föld maradt. A lány tehetetlen volt, mert az ajtó rengeteg védővarázslattal volt ellátva. Nem tehetett semmit, csak várt. Semmiképpen sem akart pánikba esni. Résen lesz, és ha adódik egy jó alkalom, megpróbál kijutni. Inkább haljon meg harcban, mint fogolyként.

-----

Piton kettesben maradt a Sötét Nagyúrral.

- A főzetek miatt hivatott? Még nincsenek kész. Januárban lesz kész a következő adag – közölte nyugodtan Piton. Ki kell vágnia magát, majd megmenteni a lányt. Miért kapaszkodott a karjába? Igaz, lehetett volna figyelmesebb is, és akkor ez nem fordul elő. Talán sikerül újból jól hazudnia.

- Piton, Piton – sóhajtott színpadiasan Voldemort. – Mit gondolsz, miért jöttünk a házadba? Az elmúlt órákban rengeteg bizonyítékot találtunk, miszerint nyáron itt bújtattad Harry Pottert, ráadásul Lucius fiával együtt. Biztos vagyok benne, neked köszönhetem, hogy nyáron nem tudtam elrabolni Pottert. Ezek után még van pofád ilyen színházat játszani előttem? Te előbb utóbb mindig csalódást okozol nekem! Szívem szerint most azonnal megölnélek, de a diáklánnyal jó ötletet adtál nekem. Ő Potter kis sárvérűje, nem igaz? Biztos szereti annyira, hogy végre hajlandó legyen kiállni ellenem…

- Potter eddig is mindig kiállt veled. Te voltál az, aki mindig alul maradt – köpte ki a professzor. Ha már meg kell halnia, büszkén teszi. Percek múlva kínokkal küzdve feküdt a földön. Voldemort sohasem szívelhette a kritikát.

-----

- Nem láttátok Hermionét? – kérdezte Draco Rontól és Harrytől a Nagyteremben vacsora közben.

- Nem. Reggel elment rendügyben Pitonnak segíteni. Azóta nem láttam – rázta a fejét Harry. – Biztos a könyvtárba ment, miután végzett.

- És enni sem jött le? – kérdezte gúnyosan a madekáros. – Látom, nagyon hiányzik nektek a barátnőtök. Mindenesetre én azért megnézem, hol lehet.

- Majd szólj neki, hogy aggódunk érte, jöjjön a klubhelyiségbe – szólt utána Ron tele szájjal.

Draco először a pincébe nézett le. Mikor a kopogására senki sem válaszolt, megnézte a könyvtárat is, majd a többi helyet, ahol a lány elő szokott fordulni. Mikor sehol sem járt sikerrel, visszament a pincébe. Piton lakosztálya előtt összefutott Dumbledore igazgatóval.

- Mit keres itt? – kérdezte Dracot.

- Hermione Grangert, uram. Reggel óta nem láttam.

- Piton professzor sincs sehol. Órákkal ezelőtt szükség lett volna a bájitalra, amit főztek délelőtt. Szóval mindketten eltűntek? Ez felettébb érdekes… - simította végig a szakállát, majd egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem tiltakozott, amikor Draco követte be a lakrészbe.

Dumbledore egy pillanat alatt körbejárta a szobákat, valamiért a hálószobával kezdve, és a bájitallabort utoljára hagyva.

Az asztalon hozzávalók voltak előpakolva, de főzésnek nyoma nem látszott. Draco vette észre a cetlit az asztalon.

„Roxmortsba mentem bájital hozzávalókért. Miss Granger elkísért. Perselus Piton"

Dumbledore mérgesnek tűnt, és azonnal kirohant. Draco követte. Remélte, Hermione és Piton nem csinált semmi hülyeséget. Éppen indultak volna a faluba, amikor McGalagony sietett feléjük.

- Valami baj történt Roxmortsban – kezdte. – Az egyik étterem tulajdonosa jelentést tett, hogy két vendége eltűnt. Kifizették az ételt, de a csomagjaik ott maradtak. Ezekben a vészterhes időkben mindjárt a legrosszabbra gondoltak, és hívták az aurorokat. Kinyitották a hátrahagyott dobozokat, és azokban bájital hozzávalók voltak. A Rendből Tonks sietett a helyszínre, és a pincér leírása alapján ráismert Piton professzorra, aki egy diákkal lehetett. Mi történhetett Albus? Piton itt van a kastélyban, vagy tényleg eltűnt?

- Nincs itt. És Miss Granger tűnt el vele. Biztos nincsenek a faluban? Valami kevésbé nyilvános helyen…

- Tonksék mindent átnéztek. De nekünk is körül kéne néznünk. Mit keresett Hermione Roxmortsban Pitonnal?

- Bájital hozzávalókat vettek. De menjünk. Mr. Malfoy, menjen vissza a klubhelyiségébe. Majd értesítjük, ha megtudunk valamit.

-----

Este kilenckor hívatták az igazgatói irodába. Mire odaért, már ott volt Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, és több tanár is. A kandalló mellett egy félholtnak tűnő Remus Lupin ült a kanapén.

- Most, hogy mindenki itt van, Remus meg tudnád ismételni, amit nekem meséltél az előbb? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Igen. Két nappal ezelőtt elfogtak a halálfalók, és megkínoztak. Nem tudom, miért hagytak életben. Ma délután Tudjukki elé hurcoltak. Azt hittem, meg fog ölni, de egy üzenetet bízott rám és szabadon engedtek.

- Milyen üzenetet? – ugrott fel Harry.

- Neked szól. Holnap hajnalban vár a Roxfort melletti völgyben egy végső összecsapásra. Pontot akar végre tenni a küzdelmetek végére, ha te is benne vagy.

- Egyedül menjek? – kérdezte Harry.

- Úristen, dehogy! – kiáltott fel Minerva. – Ha ilyet kér is, nem kell belemenned…

- De nem kérte. Azt üzeni, azt viszel magaddal, akit akarsz. Ő sem fogja semmilyen szabályhoz tartani magát. Annyi biztos, hogy holnap csak egyikőtök hagyja el élve a csatamezőt.

- Nem muszáj belemenned, ha nem akarsz… - suttogta Ron.

- Igen, csak van egy kis gond. Ha Harry holnap távol marad, kivégzik a túszokat… - lett még fakóbb a vérfarkas hangja.

- Túszok? Kik…

- Perselus Piton és… Hermione Granger. Pitont saját szememmel láttam. Mikor engem elengedtek, még viszonylag jól volt, de ennek már három órája!

- Hogyan tudta Voldemort Roxfortból elrabolni őket? – nézett rá az igazgatóra a kis túlélő.

- Innen sehogy. Piton professzor felelőtlen módon magával vitte Roxmortsba Miss Grangert. Onnan vihették el őket.

- Vagy Piton maga vitte Hermionét Voldemort elé! – kiáltott fel vörös arccal Ron.

- Miért tett volna ilyet? – vette védelmébe azonnal Draco.

- Mert áruló!

- Nem az!

- Bizonyítsd be!

- Fogjátok be a pofátokat mind a ketten! – ordított fel Harry. – Hermione fogságban van, és csak én menthetem meg. Hajlandóak vagytok segíteni, vagy inkább egymást ölitek meg?

A két fiú elnémult.

- Ezek szerint holnap sor kerül a harcra – bólintott az igazgató. – Akkor itt az ideje, hogy szóljunk az auroroknak. Minden segítségre szükséged van! A kastélyban is szükség van az óvintézkedések bevezetésére. Minerva, összehívnád a diákokat? Erről nekik is tudniuk kell. A nagykorúak, ha akarnak, részt vehetnek a harcban, de igyekezz őket lebeszélni erről. Nem nekik való a háború.

Fél óra múlva olyan volt a kastély, mint egy felbolydult méhkas.

-----

- Mit rejtegetsz a polcodon? – faggatta Voldemort a halálfalói által lefogott Pitont. A férfi több sebtől vérzett és sápadtan állt, de tartotta magát. Lucius visszatérte után a Sötét Nagyúr lecipeltette bájitallaborjába, hátha talál valami különlegességet a másnapi csatájára.

Fél órával korábban Lupinnal, Harry Potter egy hódolójával üzenetet küldött Roxfortba. Tudta, hogy olyan nevetséges eszméket követ a fiú, hogy semmiképpen nem marad távol a kihívásától. Lupinnak megmutatta, hogy bánik árulóival, és a szeme láttára küldött néhány kínzó átkot foglyára. Luciustól tudta, mennyire utálja egymást a két férfi, és örömét lelte, hogy Pitont pont régi ellensége előtt alázza meg. A kis sárvérűt nem mutatta meg a férfinek, hogy Potter és csapata ne lehessen biztos semmiben.

- Semmit – verte ki a víz Pitont a kérdéstől. A polcon állt néhány nagyon hatásos mérge is. – Csak néhány saját találmány. Haszontalan mind.

- Nem szép dolog, hogy át akarsz verni… - fenyegette meg játékosan Voldemort. – Látom a szemeden, hogy közel állnak a szívedhez… Ne hidd, hogy olyan jó okklumens vagy! Erről beszélj itt! Láttam a fejedben, hogy többször használtad, de mindig éjjel. Miért?

Piton összeszedte magát, hogy megint teljesen elzárhassa elméjét. Úgy érezte, sikerült, így hazudni kezdett. Gonosz ötlet jutott az eszébe, meglátva a Voldemort kezében tartott üveget. Igyekezett nagyrészt igazat mondani, hogy ne keltsen gyanút.

- Ez az ital arra szolgál, hogy jobban megismerhessek valakit. Bele kell rakni a hajszálát az italba, majd alvás előtt meginni. Álmomban látom a jövőt. Látom, mi fog történni a hajszál tulajdonosával és velem a jövőben. Igazán nem nagy találmány. Nem is dobtam piacra, annyira nincs rá kereslet.

Piton okklumencia nélkül is sejtette, mi játszódik most le Voldemort fejében. Ha inna a főzetből Harry Potter hajszálával, megtudhatná, mi lesz a holnapi – minden jel szerint végső –összecsapásukon. De vajon hihet volt halálfalójának?

- Nem hallgatsz el semmit? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

- Nem, Nagyuram! – szedte össze magát Piton. Teljes erejével koncentrált, hogy Voldemort higgyen neki. Ha megtudja, hogy Harry Pottert csak szexuális értelemben „tesztelheti" a bájitallal, neki vége.

- Mennyi hajszál kell bele?

- Minél több, annál jobb – mondta a tanár rémültnek tűnő hangon. – De a több hajszál jobban kimerít – tette hozzá, hátha tesztelnie kell az italt Voldemort előtt. A Nagyúr nem fogja csak úgy meginni a bájitalt, bármekkora is a kísértés. Bár… holnap dől el a sorsa. Nyerni akar, minden áron. Ez sebezhetőbbé teszi. Nem fog kiaknázatlanul hagyni egy ilyen csábító lehetőséget.

A többi bájitalról is kifaggatta Voldemort, de látszott rajta, hogy csak az a bizonyos „jövőt megmutató" jár az eszében. 

- Vigyétek vissza a másikhoz – adta ki végül a parancsot.

Piton – miközben kifelé rángatták a szobából – még hallotta, ahogy Malfoy parancsba kapja: keressen hajszálakat Potter volt szobájában. Ha nem talál, akkor többet elő se kerüljön. Erősen koncentrált, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. A világos oldalnak most az egyszer talán mázlija lesz, és a Sötét Nagyúr saját hatalomvágyának csapdájába esik bele.

-----

Harry Potter és a Rend tagjai már az utolsó taktikai megbeszélést tartották Roxfort egyik termében, ahová soha ennyi vendég nem érkezett egyszerre. A biztonsági óvintézkedések rendkívüliek voltak, nehogy egy halálfaló is bejusson a kastélyba. A megbeszélésen legalább 50 rendtag feladatát kellett tisztázni, nehogy káoszba fulladjon az összecsapás.

- A halálfalókat lehetőség szerint bízzátok az aurorokra! – mondta el utolsó mondatait az igazgató. – A mi feladatunk Voldemort megölése, és Harry biztonságának szavatolása. Ismétlem, csak akkor bocsátkozzatok harcba egy-egy halálfalóval, ha veszélyezteti az életeteket. Mindent el fognak követni, hogy Harryt elválasszák tőlünk. Ha ez megtörténik, végünk! Voldemortot csak Harry győzheti le, de szüksége van a segítségünkre! A miniszter megígérte, hogy minden auror részt vesz a harcokban. Szóval mindenkinek sok sikert! És most aludjatok egy kicsit! Az első szinten kinyittattam egy hálótermet.

Harry bátorítóan ránézett Ronra, Dracora és a többi jelen levő diákra. A nagykorú hatod- és hetedévesek saját akaratukból jelentkezhettek a harcra, Dumbledore engedélye értelmében. Sokukat visszatartott a félelem, vagy családjuk nyomása (többen még az éjszaka folyamán Rivallót kaptak, nehogy jelentkezni merjenek), de vagy húszan mindenre el voltak szánva. Véget akartak vetni Voldemort rémuralmának, bármi áron. Csak pálcájukra számíthattak és arra a tudásra, amit a párbaj szakkörön és Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán tanultak.

- Szerinted Hermione él még? – kérdezte Ron Harryt, vagy tizedszer. Most már nagyon aggódott a lányért. – Őt miért nem mutatták meg Lupinnak?

- Nem tudom, Ron. Nem tudom. Talán hogy jobban kétségbeessünk a harc előtt. Remélem, Piton vigyáz rá. Ha még élnek.

-----

- Mi történt? – ugrott a férfihoz Hermione, miután belökték az ajtón. – Hála Merlinnek, hogy életben hagyták! Súlyosak a sebei?

- Nyugalom, Miss Granger! Jól vagyok. Nem akart megölni, mert velünk zsarolja Pottert, hogy holnap álljon ki vele egy párbajra. Látja, ha nem kapaszkodik belém, megmenti Pottert egy harctól. Miattam aligha párbajozna, de önért biztos esztelenül a vesztébe rohan.

Hermione elpirult, de nem szólt semmit. Tudta, hogy a férfi is tudja, miért kapaszkodott belé. Abban nem volt biztos, hogy szerelmi vallomását meghallotta érkezéskor. Voldmort közbeszólt. De talán itt volna az ideje, hogy nyílt kártyákkal játszanak. Ha nyer Harry, kettejüket akkor sem valószínű, hogy meg tudja menteni. Ha meg nem… akkor legalább az utolsó estéjük lehetne teljesen őszinte.

- Voldemort a bájitalaimról faggatott – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton. – Fél a holnapi naptól. Ez sebezhetővé teszi.

- Mit tett? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány. Nem bánta az időszakos témaváltást.

- Kissé könnyebbé tettem Potter dolgát. Emlékszik, milyen állapotban voltam, amikor felejtésátkot kértem? Ha jól gondolom, Voldemort állapota sokkal durvább lesz holnap. De azért ne nagyon reménykedjen. Mi valószínűleg itt fogunk meghalni.

- Értem. Ez esetben jobb, ha tudja…

- Kérem, hallgasson. Jobb lesz úgy. Inkább aludjunk. Holnap mindenképpen meg kell szöknünk. Szüksége lesz minden energiájára. A felesleges beszéddel nem érünk semmit. Mindketten tudjuk, amit tudnunk kell. Nekem ennyi elég. Önnek is – tette hozzá utasításszerűen, majd a talárját a sarokba terítette és ráült. Hermione a földön a férfi mellé csúszott és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Saját talárját kettejükre terítette. Piton egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de végül nem zavarta el. Lassan elnyomta őket az álom, egymásnak dőlve.

- Holnap – gondolta elalvás előtt Hermione. – Holnap beszélek vele, ha úgy látom, nincs remény. Nem akarok egyedül meghalni.

-----

Lucius Malfoy szerencséjére talált egy maroknyi Harry Potter hajszálat. Egy varázslattal leellenőrizte, tényleg az ő haja volt-e. Nyár óta nem használta senki a szobát, így csak felületesen lett kitakarítva. 

- Cserébe tiéd a lány – fordult Voldemort hű szolgájához. – Azt teszel vele, amit akarsz. Ha Piton ellenkezne, öld meg.

Lucius gonoszul vigyorogva kiment a szobából, és a pince felé indult.

-----

A bájitalból csak egy pohárnyi volt, így Voldemort nem pazarolt el belőle egy cseppnyit sem felesleges ellenőrzésre. Nagyon vágyta a másnapi sikert, ezért lett ilyen felelőtlen. Csak azt állapította meg, hogy nem mérgező, a többi nem érdekelte. Úgy döntött, neki elég az a tény, hogy látta Piton agyában, rendszeresen használja az italt.

Felvette fekete hálóingét, ágyba bújt, majd megitta a főzetet. Az összes hajszálat belerakta, amit Lucius talált. Tudni akarta, mi lesz Potterrel a csatában.

Hamar álomba merült.

_Álmában ő és Harry egymással szemben álltak egy csatamezőn. Körülöttük halálfalók és aurorok seregei._

- Hello Voldi! – mondta Harry. – Hát végre találkozunk.

A fiú közelebb lépett a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Voldemort ijedten eltolta magától.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte.

- Nem gondolod, hogy olyan értelmetlen ez a harc? Már előttünk kitalálták: „Szeretkezz, ne háborúzz!". Én csak igyekszem e szerint élni. Olyan szexi vagy így mérgesen…

- Hagyj békén! – sikoltott fel a Sötét Nagyúr. Csak most látta, hogy Harry Potter egy intésére eltűntek mindkettőjük ruhái. Anyaszült meztelenül álltak a rengeteg ember között.

- Ne félj! Meglátod, jó lesz!

Harry újra meg akarta csókolni, de ő tovább ellenkezett. Rémület szorította össze a szívét. Hol van ilyenkor a pálcája? HOVA TŰNT A PÁLCÁJA?

- Játszani akarsz? – nevetett fel pajkosan a griffendéles. – Rendben. Fiúk, gyertek segíteni! – kiáltott hirtelen, mire még több Harry Potter jelent meg, szintén meztelenül. A túlerő győzedelmeskedett. Voldemort pár perc múlva már a földön feküdt, miközben a tucatnyi Harry Potter kényeztette, ahogy tudta.

Voldemort élete legijesztőbb álma még csak most kezdődött. A bájital reggelig fogva tartotta.

Következik: Lucius és Bellatrix akcióban


	19. Lucius és Bellatrix akcióban

**19. Lucius és Bellatrix akcióban**

Lucius Malfoy jókedvűen lefutott a pincébe. Büszke volt magára, hogy Voldemort megjutalmazta. Most az övé Hermione Granger, áruló fiának kis barátnője. Megkeserüli még azt is, hogy egyáltalán a világra jött! Fia helyett most őt alázza meg.

Belépett a foglyok szobájába, majd becsukta az ajtót. Azok ketten békésen aludtak a sarokban egymásra borulva. Olyan békésen, mintha nem is foglyok lennének. Még arra se ébredtek fel, hogy a varázsló belépett. Micsoda figyelmetlenség!

- Ez kezd egyre érdekesebb lenni – vigyorgott Lucius. – Kedves Perselus. Újabban már a diákjaiddal alszol? Ráadásul a legbénább házból? Csak azt ne mond, hogy már McGalagonnyal is összefeküdtél!

Piton és Hermione ijedten ugrottak fel. Malfoy állt előttük, kivont pálcával. A varázsló egy pálcamozdulattal megkötözte a fegyvertelen bájitaltanárt, majd a lány elé lépett.

- Szeretném, ha most elszórakoztatnál egy kicsit – búgta a fülébe, majd finoman beleharapott. Hermione igyekezett tiltakozni, és körmét a férfi karjába vájta. – Mutasd meg, mit tudsz! Pitonnak mivel szoktál kedveskedni esténként, mikor elbújtok a bájitalszertárban? – miközben beszélt, leszorította a lány mindkét kezét, és egyre durvábban harapdálta.

- Ha Voldemort megtudja, hogy a lányhoz nyúltál, megöl! – kiáltotta Piton, miközben igyekezett lerángatni magáról az erős köteleket. Tehetetlen volt.

- Ugyan… éppen ő volt az, aki szabad kezet adott nekem. Már nincs szüksége rátok. Holnap megöli Pottert, és akkor miénk a világ – nevetett Lucius, majd letépte Hermionéról a blúzt. A lány kétségbeesetten védekezett. Rúgott, harapott, tépett, amit ért. Egy sikeres mozdulattal kirúgta Lucius kezéből a pálcát, aki erre pofon vágta. A lány a földre zuhant, Lucius pedig azonnal rámászott. Durván csókolni, harapni kezdte, míg keze a ruháját tépte. Hermione már nem tudott védekezni, de nem is adta meg magát.

Piton ezalatt a földön kúszott a gazdátlanná vált varázspálca felé.

-----

_Voldemort álmában lerázta magáról a tucatnyi Harry Pottert, és felegyenesedett. Meztelen álomtársa – az első Harry Potter, bizonyára a csapat alfa hímje :) - elismerően pásztázta végig testét pillantásával, majd egy ponton megakadt a tekintete. Voldemort elpirult, látva mit néz a fiú. _

- Hogy merészeled megbámulni a legnagyobb varázslót a világon? – kérdezte.

- Csak a második vagy Dumbledore után, pajti. De szememben az első – közölte kedvesen Potter. – És elhiheted, Dumbledore-ra kevésbé vagyok kíváncsi meztelenül, mint rád. Miért ellenkezel? Minden kívánságodat teljesítjük!

- Akkor dögölj meg! – kiáltotta Voldemort.

- Minden szexuális kívánságodat! – pontosított Harry, és arcán nyoma sem volt sértődöttségnek a durva hang hallatán. – Ne aggódj! A méret nem minden. Így is ugyanolyan jó vagy, mint más férfiak… nekem csak te kellesz…

Voldemort elé ugrott és ököllel az arcába csapott. A földre zuhant, be sem tudta fejezni a mondatot. Harry megrázta magát, és felállni készült.

- Maradj a földön – tornyosult fölé a sötét varázsló.

- Alulnézetből igazán fenséges látvány – bókolt a fiú. – De miért nem mondtad, hogy ereszkedjek térdre? Megtettem volna, nem kellett volna ezért megütnöd. Oké, látom, ideges vagy. Engedd el magad, mi majd ellazítunk. Harry és Harry – kiáltott két klónjának, akik a közelben tébláboltak – masszírozzátok meg a Sötét Nagyurat!

Voldemort minden tiltakozása ellenére ismét a földre került. Két gyengéd kezű férfi masszírozni kezdte, míg egy harmadik lázasan csókolgatta. Ellenkezni akart, de a bájital lassan legyűrte. Keze - minden idegszála tiltakozása ellenére - közelebb húzta magához az egyik Harryt, és az ajkaiba harapott olyan erősen, hogy kicsordult a vére. Még álmában is szeretett a domináns fél lenni.

-----

Bellatrix befejezte az őrködést a Piton ház környékén. Egy másik halálfaló leváltotta, ő pedig visszatért a házba. Beszélni akart a Sötét Nagyúrral még a csata előtt. Volt egy új ötlete Potter ellen. Azt tervezte, százfűlé főzettel felveszi Hermione Granger alakját, és a csata hevében Potter közelébe férkőzik, így segítve Urát.

Voldemorthoz már nem sikerült bejutnia. Meglepődve hallgatta egyik társa meséjét, miszerint beszedett valamilyen bájitalt, és korán aludni ment. Ez nem vallott rá.

A hálószobából elfojtott nyögések hallatszottak ki.

- Megöllek, ha nem engedelmeskedsz! – hallatszott ki a vékony ajtó mögül. – Borulj térdre előttem, és tedd a kötelességed!

- Biztos velem álmodik – gondolta a nő, és büszkeség öntötte el a szívét. Biztos volt benne, hogy helyzete kiváltságos. Ő az egyetlen halálfaló, aki egy másik oldalát is ismeri a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Nem, Voldemort nem volt gyengéd szerető. Csak elvette, amire szüksége volt. Mindig akadt néhány női halálfaló, aki mindenre hajlandó volt. Bellatrix olyan szempontból volt kivétel, hogy ő túl is élte ezeket az aktusokat. Voldemort durva volt, követelőző, de Bellatrix meg őrült. Összeillettek. Néha még az is eszébe jutott, talán a Sötét Nagyúr is örülne néhány, a talárja körül szaladgáló halálfalóporongynak.

Végül úgy döntött, nem zavarja meg Ura álmát, inkább maga veszi kézbe az eseményeket, és a rabok szobája felé indult, zsebében a megfelelő bájitallal. Majd utólag szól tervéről. Lesétált a pincébe, ahonnan dulakodás hangja hallatszott.

----

Hajnalodott, amikor Voldemort felébredt álmából. Minden tagja reszketett, és enyhe hányinger kerülgette. Kimászott a fürdőszobába, ahol perceket töltött a hideg víz alatt, hogy valamennyire kitisztuljon a feje. Mikor végzett, kitámolygott a szoba elé, ahol Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix egy asztalnál ülve várta.

- Jó reggelt Nagyúr! – hajlongott Lucius. Bellatrix csak biccentett. Mérgesnek tűnt.

- Lucius, azonnal öld meg Pitont! – förmedt rá Voldemort, még gyengén a sokktól. Hogyan engedhette, hogy így túljárjon a férfi az eszén? Vissza kéne mondania mai találkozóját Potterrel. Nem lesz képes ez az éjszaka után a szemébe nézni. De nem, nem teheti. Egész életében erős volt, nem tűrt ellenvetést. Árvaházban nőtt fel, az apja megtagadta, Dumbledore nem adta neki az SVK állást. Mindent elviselt és megbosszult. Most néhány álmában megjelenő csíntalan Harry Potter miatt törjön össze? A fenét!

- Már megtörtént – vetette oda a mérges Bellatrix. – Éjjel lementem a cellához, de már mindkettő halott volt. Ez a hülye megölte őket. Keresztülhúzta terveimet!

- Ellenálltak, amikor odamentem Grangerhez. Muszáj volt megölnöm őket. Piton megszerezte a pálcámat, és majdnem megölt. De azért végül enyém lett a lány… - nyalta meg a szája szélét Lucius. Nem tűnt idegesnek, hogy Voldemort megbünteti. Hisz ő adott szabad kezet neki.

- Persze, MIUTÁN meghalt – nevetett fel Bella.

- MIELŐTT meghalt! – kérte ki magának a férfi.

Voldemort felordított. Még ezt a két hülyét is el kell viselnie ma reggel?

- Most hagyjátok abba, ha túl akarjátok élni a mai napot! – ordította, és a haragtól egy kicsit közérzete is helyre billent.

A két halálfaló végre újra rá figyelt. Megijedtek haragjától. Talán túl messzire mentek?

- Mi történt? Rosszul néz ki… - mondta ijedten Bella.

- Piton átvert. A bájital, amit adott… nem, inkább nem mondom el. Örülök, hogy megölted Lucius. De most készüljetek. Szeretnék hamarabb a Roxforthoz érni, mint Potter – válaszolta a sötét varázsló, majd elviharzott. Dühös volt. Nagyon dühös.

----

Aurorok seregei zárták körül a Roxfort közeli völgyet. A hajnal első pillanataiban érkeztek. Tőlük nem messze a Főnix Rend tagjai, a roxforti diákok és maga Harry Potter várakozott. Harry komor arckifejezéssel nézett végig seregén. Eljött a nagy nap, amire évek óta készül.

Még egy óra lehetett vissza a találkozóig.

- Remélem, eljön – suttogta Harry az Igazgatónak.

- El fog jönni. Már ő is unja az állandó időhúzást. El akarja dönteni a jóslat szavait. Amíg te élsz, nem lehet teljes a sikere.

Ebben a pillanatban emberek százai hoppanáltak a völgy túlsó oldalára. Mind fekete csuklyát viseltek. Harry messziről felismerte Voldemortot, akit leghűségesebb követői vettek körül. Ott volt Bellatrix, az idősebb Crak és Mostro, Malfoy, és még sokan mások. Draco nagyot nyelt, viszontlátva apját. Nyár óta nem látta. Nem vágyott közel kerülni hozzá, de halálát sem akarta végignézni.

Voldemort kísérői között néhány nem emberi is akadt. Voltak vérfarkasok, óriások, és jó pár apróbb varázslény is.

Az aurorok mögött ott állt Gróp is, és Lupin vérfarkas szövetségesei. Más varázslények nem vettek részt a csatában. A kentaurokat Hagrid igyekezett meggyőzni, de nem járt sikerrel.

Harryt az egész esemény régi mugli kalandfilmekre emlékeztette. A két hadvezér – jelen esetben ő és Voldemort – megbeszélnek egy helyszínt és időpontot, majd seregestül felvonulnak a döntő csatára. Kettejük közül valaki meghal, és a másik fél megnyeri a háborút. Ilyen egyszerű az egész.

Voldemort néhány kísérővel elindult Harry felé. Halálfalói szétszóródtak a völgyben, az aurorok közelében. Egyelőre mindenki tartotta magát ahhoz a hallgatólagos megállapodáshoz, hogy nem kezdenek el harcolni. Majd csak ha Voldemort és Harry Potter összecsap.

A Sötét Nagyúr megállt néhány méterrel Harry előtt. Bár kihúzta magát, valahogy mégis összetörtnek és sápadtnak tűnt. Háta mögött Lucius és Bellatrix állt két oldalt. Szinte támogatták Urukat.

Draco meglepve vette észre, hogy apja egyfolytában igyekszik elkapni a tekintetét. Nem volt hajlandó a szemébe nézni, nehogy az elméjébe férkőzhessen. Inkább Bellatrixra figyelt, aki hirtelen észrevette pillantását, és Draco meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy hunyorított egyet. Mi olyan furcsa a két halálfalóban? Nem tudott rájönni, és ez bosszantotta. Mintha üzenni akarnának valamit. Talán azt szeretnék, ha harc közben nekik, az ő oldaluknak segítene? Egy hunyorítással szeretnék megfélemlíteni? A fiú gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Akkor nem ismerik eléggé, ha azt hiszik, nem harcol ellenük.

A kis túlélő sokat gondolkodott azon, mit mondjon majd, ha szemtől szemben áll Voldemorttal végső csatájukon. Nem jutott semmi értelmes az eszébe. Így annál maradt, ami legelőször eszébe jutott.

_Hello Voldi! – mondta Harry. – Hát végre találkozunk._

Nem értette, miért sápad el még jobban szavaira a félelmetes sötét mágus. Szinte ijedt volt a tekintete.

-----

Voldemortnak újra eszébe ötlött rémálma, mely ezekkel a szavakkal kezdődött. Csak nem válik minden valóra? Görcsösen mellette álló két halálfalójába kapaszkodott, majd egy kicsit összeszedve magát, pálcáját a fiúra emelte és szenvedélyes hangon felkiáltott.

---------------------

Következik: "Álmomban már láttalak" (ez csak egy poén)

---------------------

Bocsánat, hogy ilyen lassan jött a folytatás, de ahányszor ráértem volna frissíteni, mindig gond volt az oldallal, és nem lehetett belépni.

Az utolsó fejezetet igyekszem hamar felrakni, aki esetleg türelmetlenkedik, a Merengőn már elolvashatja néhány egyéb írásommal együtt, amit ide nem raktam fel. (És ott a kritikákra is mindig válaszolok, mert lehetőség van rá)

Emellett had dicsekedjek egy kicsit: a Merengőn tartottak egy szavazást fanficek között, ahol a Legjobb romantikus történet (a 16+-os korosztálymegjelöléssel) kategóriában történetem harmadik helyezett lett.


	20. Voldemort utolsó szavai

**20. Voldemort utolsó szavai**

Amikor a csata után újságírók megkérdezték Harry Pottert, mi volt Voldemort utolsó szava, mondata, a fiatal varázsló zavarba jött. Gyorsan ki kellett találnia valami jól hangzó hazugságot. Az igazságot semmi pénzért nem árulta volna el.

Az igazságot csak néhányan ismerték. Azok, akik ott álltak a döntő csatában Voldemort és Harry Potter közvetlen közelében. 

Voldemort utolsó szavai Harry Potterhez a következők voltak:

- Nem engedem, hogy megcsókolj!

-----

A végső csata órákon keresztül tartott. A Sötét Nagyúr ideges felkiáltása után azonnal varázsolni kezdett. Kissé talán kapkodva, és gyengébb hatásfokkal, mint kellett volna, s mint képes lett volna normális esetben. Így az azonnal reagáló Harry visszaverte az első támadást, sőt, maga is visszatámadott egy erős átokkal. Azonnal sikerült lefegyvereznie – ezen maga lepődött meg a legjobban. Nehezebb harcra számított.

Alighogy elhagyta az első varázslat a két pálcát, a csata többi résztvevője is harcolni kezdett. Az aurorok és más jelen levő varázslók, diákok, rendtagok felvették a harcot a halálfalókkal.

Voldemort abba halt bele, amikor legalább tíz pálcából egyszerre átkozták meg. Draco meglepetésére – aki természetesen a csata sűrűjében volt – apja is Voldemortra emelte pálcáját. Mi több, mellette Bellatrix, az az őrült nőszemély is jól sikerült varázslatokkal támadta a Sötét Nagyurat, majd a segítségére siető halálfalókat. Apja és Bellatrix vállat vállnak vetve együtt harcolt.

A Nagyúr halála után ők ketten azonnal elmenekültek a helyszínről. A közelben volt egy kisebb erdőrészlet, oda tartottak. Ron Weasley utánuk akart küldeni egy bénító bűbájt, de Draco nem engedte.

- Inkább menjünk utánuk. Valami nem stimmel az apámmal – mondta a vörös fiúnak.

A páros után siettek, menet közben átkokat szórva az útjukba kerülő halálfalókra. Ront eltalálta egy varázslat, de szerencsére csak súrolta a karját. Ez lassította le őket annyira, hogy végül elveszítették szemük elől Luciusékat.

Amikor végre beértek a fák közé, megdöbbentő jelenet tárult a szemük elé. Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix Lestrange elmélyülten csókolózott egy fa alatt. Ron és Draco lemerevedett egy pillanatra. A páros közben szétvált, és beugrott a fák közé. Amikor Ron utánuk akart rohanni, Draco vigyorogva megállította. Ő már sejtette, mi történik.

- Inkább menjünk, és keressük meg Harryt és Lunát. Valahol itt kell lenniük. Apámékat majd elfogja valaki más.

- De…

- Menjünk! – mondott ellen ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Draco. Ron ezek után inkább bólintott. Újra a csata sűrűjébe vetették magukat. Egyre több halottat és sebesültet kellett kikerülniük.

-----

Órákkal később a halálfalók elveszítették a harcot. Miután látták Voldemortot elesni, már nem tudtak olyan elszántan harcolni. Egyre többen kezdtek elmenekülni, menteni a menthetőt. Az aurorok rengeteg foglyot ejtettek. Azkabanban megint telt ház lesz.

Dumbledore vezetésével rögtön a harc után felkeresték a Piton házat is, foglyok után kutatva. Pitont és Hermionét sehol sem találták, pedig egy fogoly halálfaló váltig állította, hogy ott tartották őket. Az egyik szobában azonban végül megtalálták a megkötözött Lucius Malfoy és Bellatrix holttestét.

- De hisz ők ott voltak a csatában! – kiáltott fel Ron és Harry egyszerre. – Ott álltak Voldemort mögött!

- Azok nem apámék voltak – szólalt meg a sápadt Draco. Hiába volt kegyetlen apja, azért a halála sokkolta. – Emlékeztek, ők is segítettek elpusztítani Voldemortot. Szerintem Pitonék megszöktek, és felvették apámék alakját, hogy így is segítsenek Potternek. Még most is valahol ott lehetnek a csatatéren… Azóta visszaváltozhattak. Remélem nem ölte meg őket valaki, míg halálfaló alakban voltak! Bátor dolog volt tőlük halálfalóként kimenni a csatatérre!

Ron Dracora nézett, és elvörösödött. Eszébe jutott a jelenet, amit a csata alatt láttak. Egész pontosan a csók.

- Piton és Hermione voltak azok? – kérdezte. – De hisz ők…

- Tartsd a szád! – sziszegett rá azonnal a mardekáros fiú. – Csak káprázott a szemed!

- Aha – sóhajtotta Ron, majd elájult. A felfedezés sokkolta. Jobban, mint a harc Voldemort ellen.

-----

Hermione arccal a földre borulva tért magához. Addig mozgolódott, míg fel tudott ülni. Valami végigfolyt a homlokán. Saját vére volt.

A lábán keresztben Piton feküdt. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak a történtek.

Lucius meg akarta erőszakolni, de Piton valahogy megszerezte a pálcáját. Abban a pillanatban ölte meg a halálfalót, amikor belépett Bellatrix a cellába. A nőt is sikerült elkábítani. Ott volt nyitva az ajtó, a szabadulás útja. Ők mégse mentek.

Kiürítették a két halálfaló zsebeit, varázspálca, fegyver és egyebek után kutatva. Egy üveg bájitalt találtak Bellatrixnál.

- Százfűlé főzet – közölte Piton, miután megszagolta a folyadékot. Hermione elpirult. Eszébe jutott AZ éjszaka.

- Mit csinálunk? – kérdezte a lány. – Nem sétálhatunk csak úgy ki innen. Ki kell használnunk az alkalmat, hogy Voldemort közelében vagyunk – folytatta.

- Nekem van egy ötletem – nézett elgondolkodva Piton.

Reggel a Nagyúr szobája előtt várakoztak, Lucius és Bellatrix alakjában. Megbeszélték, hogyan játszanak majd előtte. Ha lebuknak, belehalnak. Csak abban reménykedhettek, hogy Voldemort rossz állapotban lesz reggel, és nem lesz ereje gyanút fogni.

A várakozás elejét azzal töltötték, hogy Piton mesélt a bájitalról, amit Voldemortnak adott, persze egy-két fontos részletet kihagyva. Ám Hermione nem véletlenül volt az iskola legokosabb tanulója: azt is kikövetkeztette, ami rejtve maradt.

Ennek a bájitalnak köszönheti Piton azt a szörnyű állapotot, ami egy felejtésátkot is megért neki. Persze most azt mondja, egy általa ismeretlen nővel akarta kipróbálni – életében először, természetesen – a bájitalt, de Hermione ebben nem hitt. Biztos volt benne, ő volt a kiszemelt áldozat. De ha akkor este próbálta megszerezni a hajszálát… jól emlékszik, hogy Ron pulcsija volt rajta… Ezek szerint Piton Ronnal álmodott? Nem tehetett róla, a gondolatra hangosan felnevetett. A szobában Voldemort mordult egyet, majd tovább aludt.

- Mi történt? – nézett rá értetlenül Piton.

- Azt hiszem, rájöttem, kivel álmodhatott véletlenül aznap este – vigyorgott kárörvendően. Ha ezt elmondaná Ronnak, a fiú minden valószínűség szerint szörnyethalna. Hisz szegény Perselus is majd belehalt! Mit is mondott akkor reggel? Romlott hozzávaló egy bájitalban? Így megfogalmazni egy erotikus álmot Ron Weasleyvel!

- Ha megmondja nekem is a nevét, esküszöm, megölöm! – mordult fel Piton. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy ilyen jól vág a lány esze, és megérti a dolgokat anélkül is, hogy neki kéne elmagyaráznia. És ha nevet, talán nem haragszik… De a gondolat, hogy ő tudja…

- Rendben, nem mondom meg. Ez a tudat életem végéig így is el fog szórakoztatni! – nevetett tovább Hermione, immár nyugodtabban. – Vehetjük úgy is, ez az én bosszúm bizonyos dolgokért.

- Köszönöm – bólintott Piton. Szóval ezt is megúszta. A lány értelmes, ő meg mázlista.

Miután a bájitalt kibeszélték, a harcra szőttek terveket. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy még az éjjel merényletet kíséreljenek meg Voldemort ellen, de úgy gondolták, a jóslat szavait semmiképpen sem hagyhatják figyelmen kívül. 

- A harc alatt nem fedhetjük fel magunkat addig, amíg meg nem hal – bökött állával a csukott ajtó felé Piton, miközben magyarázott. – Semmilyen körülmények között. Ha szerencsénk van, a barátai nem átkoznak minket halálra azonnal, hogy meglátnak. De amint meghalt, azonnal elmenekülünk. Én még szeretnék élni egy darabig, gondolom ön is. Nem hagynak majd időt a magyarázkodásra, így jobb, ha nem is próbálkozunk. Talán hamarabb visszaváltozunk, mielőtt utolér egy üldöző.

Hermione ötletére végül megegyeztek, Dracoval kivételt tesznek, és megpróbálják felhívni magukra a figyelmét. Talán észreveszi, hogy az apja „furcsán" viselkedik. Jól vág az esze, segíthet a menekülésben.

Reggel a színészkedés tűrhetően sikerült. Voldemort sápadt volt és összetört, így nem fogott gyanút.

Nem sokkal később hátborzongató érzés volt halálfaló kinézettel végigvonulni az aurorok között a lánynak, Harry és a többiek felé. Ha Piton nincs mellette, elszalad. Magasabb volt, Voldemortot támogatta, minden irányból gyűlölködő pillantások kísérték lépteit.

Draco figyelmét nem sikerült felhívni magukra, de ezen nem lepődtek meg túlságosan. Nem fűztek nagy reményt a sikerhez. 

Hermione már nem félt, mikor szemtől szemben álltak Harryvel. Elérkezett a pillanat, amikor olyat tehet, amit rajta kívül senki.

- Hello Voldi! Hát végre találkozunk! – játszotta a laza, nyugodt varázslót Harry.

- Nem engedem, hogy megcsókolj! – kiáltott fel erre Voldemort, és átkokat szórt mindenfelé. Azonnal varázsolni kezdett Piton és Hermione is. Első áldozatuk idősebb Crak és Mostro volt. Sikerült zavart kelteniük a halálfalók között ezzel a húzással. A következő átkuk már Voldemort ellen irányult, akit időközben Harry ügyesen lefegyverzett.

A Sötét Nagyúr halála után azonnal menekülőre fogták a dolgot. Tudták, nincs idejük magyarázkodni. A csata hevében könnyen előfordulhat, hogy saját társaik ölik meg őket, ha nem vigyáznak. Piton megfogta a lány kezét, és behúzta a fák közé.

- Még talán tíz perc, és visszaváltozunk – közölte a lánnyal.

- Igen – nézett fel rá Hermione.

Piton gondolkodás nélkül megcsókolta. Hermione nem ellenkezett, lelkesen vetette bele magát a csókba.

- Ezt meg kellett tennem – mosolygott rá Piton kicsit később. – Arra az esetre, ha nem élnénk túl a csatát.

Hermione csak visszamosolygott a férfire, majd berohantak a fák közé. Pár perc múlva – immár saját alakjukban – a halálfalók ellen harcoltak.

-----

Piton hátán csúnya seb volt – saját testével védte meg a lányt az egyik átoktól. Hermione szerencsére megtalálta a pálcáját, így az eszméletlen testet el tudta lebegtetni a kastély felé. Félúton sem járt, amikor barátai észrevették és felé rohantak. Egyikük sem volt teljesen ép, de azért mindnyájan mozgásképes állapotban voltak. Ron, Harry és Draco is a lány nyakába vetette magát, majd segítettek ellebegtetni Pitont a kastély elé, ahol már több tucat gyógyító látta el a harci sérüléseket.

Ron menet közben furcsán méregette a lányt.

- Mi van? – elégelte meg Hermione a bámulást.

- Semmi – válaszolta a fiú gyorsan. Úgy érezte, jobb, ha inkább semmit sem tud. Megnyugtatóbb.

A gyógyítók sátra mellett az aurorok tanácskoztak. Meg kellett szervezniük a maradék halálfalók elfogását. Attól, hogy Voldemort halott, és megnyerték ezt a harcot, a háború még nem ért véget. Talán még hónapok is eltelhetnek addig, mire újra biztonságban érezhetik magukat az emberek.

-----

Aznap este világraszóló lakomát rendeztek a Nagyteremben. Mindenki felkelt és elment, aki élt – vagy nem -, és menni tudott. Tanárok, diákok, harcképtelen, de nem súlyos sérült aurorok. A kastély szellemállománya is növekedett néhány fővel. Diákok közül szerencsére egy sem halt meg, de Hisztis Myrtil örömére egy jóképű, mindössze húsz éves auror is csatlakozott a szellemtársadalomhoz.

A lakoma után a figyelem középpontjában Harry Potter állt. Újságírók is eljöhettek a rendezvényre, és mindenki a harc részleteire volt kíváncsi. Ron Weasley is egyszerre három újságnak nyilatkozott.

Piton az egyik asztalnál üldögélt, és nézte a bolondozó, boldog diákokat. Harry Potter mellett ott állt Hermione is, gyönyörű fekete ruhában. Nem tudta levenni a szemét róla.

A lány valószínűleg észrevehette, hogy figyelik, mert pillantását hirtelen a professzoréba fúrta. Mielőtt visszafordult volna Lunához, aki éppen kérdezett tőle valamit, még kedvesen rámosolygott a férfira.

Néhány óra múlva már a táncé volt a főszerep. Hiába volt nehéz és fáradságos a nap, a boldogság elsöpört mindenféle fáradságérzetet. Piton nem tudott ellenállni, és odasétált Hermionéhoz. A harc óta nem váltottak egy szót se. Azt tudta, hogy a lány vitte el a gyengélkedőig, de az ébredésekor már nem volt ott. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem haragszik a csók vagy valami más miatt.

A lány meglepődött, hogy Piton felkéri táncolni. Ez az arcára lehetett írva, mert Piton kissé nyersen odavetette:

- Nemet mondhat nyugodtan, nem halok bele – morogta.

Szegény férfi nem is sejthette, milyen emléket idézett fel tanítványában. Az a bizarr álom még a nyáron a Dirty Dancing jelenettel… nagyon mély nyomot hagyott Hermionéban.

- Nem, dehogy! – visszakozott gyorsan a lány, összeszedve magát. – Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy tud táncolni – mondta ki gyorsan az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Nem is tudok. Ez talán zavarja?

- Nem. Inkább örülök neki – nevetett fel. - Örömmel táncolok magával. Úgyis meg kéne beszélnünk, mit mondunk holnap a meghallgatáson.

- Milyen meghallgatáson? – lepődött meg Piton, miközben táncolni kezdtek.

- Önnek még nem mondták? Holnap a Minisztériumban el kell mondanunk, mi történt az elrablásunk óta. Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy nem szeretne mindent elmondani az auroroknak.

- Mint például? – tetette az ártatlant Piton.

- Mint például szerintem nem akar beszélni arról a bizonyos bájitalról, amit megitatott Voldemorttal…

Az elkövetkező percekben a kényes témákat kerülve megbeszélték a cenzúrázott történet részleteit. Már vége volt a táncnak, amikor Hermione hirtelen a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Mondhatok valami személyeset? – suttogta.

- Igen – válaszolta Piton. Valahogy érezte, most jött el az igazi beszélgetés pillanata.

- Draco és az apja után egyszer végre a saját alakjában, százfűlé főzet nélkül is megcsókolhatna…

- Arra mérget vehet. Csak előbb vizsgázzon le. Néhány hónap múlva R.A.V.A.SZ.

Így történt, hogy Perselus Piton és álomnő főzete komoly szerepet játszott a világbéke kialakulásában… :)

VÉGE

- Professzor?  
- Hm?  
- Addig nem kaphatnék egy kis álompasi főzetet?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILÓGUS

Voldemort legyőzése után az idő száguldani kezdett. Harrynek rá kellett döbbennie, hiába győzte le a félelmetes sötét mágust, attól még a RAVASZ vizsgáját nem nyomják a kezébe. 

Hermione minden szabad percében a fiúkat korrepetálta, így csak egy-két vágyódó pillantásra volt ideje a Nagyteremben Perselus felé. Igen, gondolatban már mint Perselus jutott eszébe a férfi, és igyekeznie kellett, nehogy valamelyik beszélgetés alkalmával is így nevezze.

A Rendtagok napjai továbbra is a harc utórezgéseiről szóltak. Még mindig kerültek elő szökött halálfalók, és néha véres leszámolásokról számolt be a Reggeli Próféta. Nem egyszer egyszerű varázslók számoltak le halálfaló-gyanús személyekkel, sokszor tévesen. Nyárra mégis úgy-ahogy helyreállt a rend.

A vizsgák ebben az évben a szokásosnál könnyebbek voltak. Talán így igyekezett a maga módján a minisztérium köszönetet mondani a sok harcokban részt vevő hetedévesnek. Harry és Ron olyan jó eredményeket értek el, hogy semmi akadálya nem volt aurori karrierjük kiépítésének. Dracot is hívták, de ő inkább kviddicspályafutásról álmodozott. Az elmúlt hónapokban sokat ügyesedett, és bebizonyította, nemcsak apja miatt volt helye a mardekár csapatában. Egy középszintű csapat ösztöndíjat ajánlott neki, amit el is fogadott. Tudta, ha kitűnik képességeivel, még feljebb kerülhet, csak türelmesnek kell lennie.

Hermione mindenből 100-os eredményt ért el. A legjobb egyetemek versenyeztek érte. Ő volt a legbizonytalanabb jövendő karrierjét illetően. Érdekelte a bájitaltan, a számmisztika és a rúnaismeret is. Nem tudta, melyiket válassza.

A RAVASZ vizsga után két hétig még az iskolában lophatták a napot, az eredményekre várva. Hermione és a fiúk minden idejüket a parkban töltötték. Úszkáltak a tóban, Hagriddal beszélgettek (ezt kivételesen mindig Draco nélkül tették), a jövőjüket tervezgették.

- Ti nem féltek? – kérdezte egy este a lány barátait.

- Mégis mitől?

- Hát… mindentől. A jövőtől. Hogy valóra válnak-e az álmaitok, hogy nem bánjátok-e meg később a döntéseiteket. Hogy kihagytok egy lehetőséget, amit nem kéne, vagy tesztek valami olyat, amit nem szabadna…

- Nem. Ilyenre csak a lányok képesek – nevetett Ron. – Én tudom, hogy minden sikerülni fog, amit eltervezel, bármi is lesz az. És az én életem is csodás lesz, érzem. Amint végez Luna, feleségül veszem, és alapítunk egy akkora családot, mint a szüleim. Közben befutott auror leszek, és a minisztériumban fogok dolgozni. Hétvégénként kviddicsezni összejárunk a régi barátokkal, majd ha ebből kiöregszünk, akkor vajsört kortyolgatva mutogatjuk egymásnak a gyerekek fényképeit. Harry élete izgalmasabb lesz, de hasonló az enyémhez. Feleségül veszi a húgomat, és beszáll a Weasley hagyományok ápolói közé, és neki is lesz egy tucat gyereke. Draco után dögleni fognak a nők, minden országban lesz egy barátnője, miközben valami menő kviddicscsapattal utazgat. És te, Hermione, szintén fényes pálya előtt állsz. Egyetemi tanár leszel, vagy kutató, könyvek címlapján látjuk viszont a nevedet.

- És az én szerelmi életem? Azt nem látod előre? – kérdezte a lány. Dracotól tudta, hogy Ron akkor, a csatában látta csókját Perselussal, és valószínűleg fejben összerakta a részleteket, csak sohasem hozta fel a témát. Kíváncsi volt a véleményére.

- Minden bizonnyal találkozol valami okos férfival, akivel könyvekről fogtok beszélgetni egy üveg bor mellett. Aztán egymásba szerettek, és boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltok.

Ron nem tudta nem észrevenni barátnője csalódott arckifejezését, így hozzátette, kissé elhamarkodottan:

- De ne aggódj Hermione! Bárkit is választasz, előbb utóbb megbarátkozunk vele. Ha azzal jössz össze, akire most gondolok, akkor inkább utóbb.

Egy cuppanós puszit kapott cserébe.

-----

A tanévnek vége lett, gyorsabban, mint sokan szerették volna. A hálószobák kiürültek, mindenki a Roxfort Expresszre igyekezett. Hermione Csámpásra vadászva lemaradt barátaitól, így a vonat majdnem nélküle indult el. Csak egy ember ugrott fel utána a már mozgó járműre. Perselus Piton, a tanár, aki tél óta ezt a pillanatot várta.

- Jó reggelt, Miss Granger – köszönt a lányra. Hermione elpirult. – A szülei ott lesznek este a diplomaosztón?

- Igen. Semmiképpen nem hagynák ki, hogy lássák. Már hozzászoktak annyira a varázsvilághoz, hogy ne legyenek fenntartásaik.

- Örülök – válaszolta a férfi, majd elindult a tanárok kocsija felé.

Az utazás eseménytelenül telt el. Az alsóbb évesek Londonban szétszóródtak szüleikkel, csak a hetedévesek maradtak együtt. Már csak néhány órájuk volt a diplomaosztójukig. Londonban rendezték a nagy eseményt, hogy a mugli hozzátartozók is el tudjanak menni rá.

Hermione kissé idegesen várta a találkozást szüleivel. Legutolsó levelében végre bevallotta nekik, hogy egy idősebb férfiba szeretett bele, aki ráadásul tanára is. Félt a reakciótól. Szülei szinte egykorúak voltak, gyerekkoruk óta tudták, hogy majd egyszer összeházasodnak. Közös volt a hobbijuk, a munkájuk, mindenük. Pont ezért félt Hermione, hogy mit szólnak egy olyan választáshoz, mint Piton.

Az ünnepségre átöltöztek dísztalárba, majd a minisztériumi épület dísztermébe mentek. Szülei már ott ültek a vendégek számára fenntartott helyen. Messziről intett nekik, mire visszamosolyogtak. Öröme ezek után határtalan volt.

Piton messziről figyelte a találkozást. Hermione szülei szimpatikus embereknek tűntek. Elő kell vennie legszebb modorát, ha jó benyomást akar tenni rájuk. A találkozást aligha kerülhetik el sokáig.

Az ünnepségen először az igazgató mondott beszédet, majd egy minisztériumi boszorkány. A szokásos unalmas duma volt, mégis mindenki itta szavaikat, hisz a tanárokon kívül mindenki életében nagyon fontos pillanat volt ez.

Hermione és egy Hollóhátas fiú is mondott beszédet, mint iskolaelsők. A lány sugárzott. Piton olyan figyelmesen hallgatta, hogy észre sem vette, mennyi szempár szegeződik rá. Dumbledore, Draco és Ron kiváncsian figyelték. Most ültek ki érzései először nyíltan arcára. Hermione szülei is kiszúrták a tanárok között, mint lányuk lehetséges választottját, olyan egyértelmű volt a tanári kart végignézve, hogy csak ő lehet az.

A diploma után minden tanárral kezet fogtak a diákok, majd a helyükre mentek. Akkor már alig bírtak magukkal. Már csak azt várták, hogy az ég felé dobhassák iskolai süvegüket.

Piton a háttérben várta, míg Hermione és barátai kibúcsúzzák magukat. Mikor a lány magára maradt, idegesen körbefordult, mintha keresne valakit. A bájitaltan tanár visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és várta, hogy a lány tekintete rá essen. Nem kellett sokáig várnia. A lány elkapta pillantását, majd lesütötte a szemét egy pillanatra.  
Nem mozdult, nem csinált semmit. Hermione ismét felpillantott, és tett egy óvatos lépést előre. Piton követte példáját.

- Végeztem – közölte a lány egyszerűen, mikor találkoztak, és szerelme szemébe nézett.

- Örülök, Hermione. Megengedi ugye, hogy tegezzem?

- Igen, uram.

- Perselus.

- Igen, Perselus.

Pár pillanatig csend ereszkedett rájuk, majd egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni. Nevetéssel oldották zavaruk.

- Van programod holnap este? Ma este gondolom a szüleiddel szeretnél találkozni, de holnap talán…

- Mikor? – vágott a szavába a lány.

- Hatra érted megyek – nevetett fel Piton. – Nem kell kiöltözni.

- Oké – mosolygott a lány is.

Ekkor léptek melléjük a lány szülei.

- Apa, anya, bemutatom volt bájitaltanáromat, Perselus Pitont – hadarta.

- Örvendek – ráztak kezet.

- Utólagos engedelmükkel holnap estére randevúra hívtam a lányukat – vágott bele Piton rögtön a közepébe. Jobb az ilyesmit előre tisztázni.

- Értem – nézett komolyan szemébe az apa. – Remélhetem, hogy éjfélre épségben hazahozza? – kérdezte.

- De apa!

- Természetesen, uram – bólintott Piton. Rengeteg idejük van még.

- Hétvégén elutazunk a családi nyaralónkba Franciaországba. Ha nem zavarják a mugli körülmények, örülnénk, ha csatlakozna – tette hozzá az édesanya.

- Örömmel, ha nem zavarok…

- Milyen udvarias ember maga! Pedig úgy hallottam, szeret negatív megjegyzéseket tenni. A lányom szerint ezek olyan eredetiek, hogy alig vártam, hogy halhassak néhányat – nevetett fel Hermione apja, és kissé csalódottnak látszott.

- Most nagyon igyekszem – vallotta be Piton. – De ígérem, hétvégén találkozhat néhány gyöngyszememmel! – szerénykedett.

- Nagyszerű! Alig várom! Akkor nemsokára találkozunk. Mi kimegyünk a kocsihoz, kicsim. Magatokra hagyunk benneteket, hogy elbúcsúzhassatok.

A zavart csend megint közéjük ereszkedett.

- Bocsánat – mondta a lány.

- Nincs miért. Nagyszerű és barátságos szüleid vannak. De most menj, várnak. Hatra érted megyek. Jó éjt! – nyomott egy puszit a lány arcára, majd kitessékelte az utcára.

Hermione meglepődött, de nem mutatta. Azt hitte, amint lehet, a férfi megrohamozza. Erre úgy viselkedik, mint egy első randin. Furcsa volt, de mégis úgy érezte, ez így van jól. Ha nem sietik el, tovább tart. Holnap este talán már a kezét is megfogja, hétvégén megcsókolja… a többi meg jön magától. Előttük az élet. Sejtette, ez az élet nem lesz éppen eseménytelen. Hát lehet Perselus Piton mellett unatkozni? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Itt a vége, fuss el véle, most már tényleg! ;)

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki elolvasta a történetemet, azoknak meg pláne, akik egy kritikával is megszántak. Puszi mindenkinek: Lillia


End file.
